


The Time of Our Lives

by Taracsacum



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Heist, M/M, Medium Burn, Sexual Tension, Smut, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompts, Young!Tony Stark, endgame spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Питеру предстоит выполнить огромную миссию, ради которой ему нужно отправиться в прошлое. Он отправляется в девяностые и оказывается на празднике в "Старк Индастриз", где сталкивается с молодым и неуправлемым Тони Старком, который принимает все отказы Питера как вызов. Теперь, когда его преследует молодой возбуждённый генеральный директор корпорации, для которого не существует слова "нет", Питеру гораздо сложнее справиться с задачей.





	1. Time of the Season

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time of Our Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797701) by [IntotheStarkerVerse (IntotheStarkerverse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntotheStarkerverse/pseuds/IntotheStarkerVerse). 

> Песня к фику: The Zombies - Time of the season.

Всё началось со сна.

С того момента, как после щелчка Таноса Питер принял свой прежний вид и увидел, как его наставник жертвует своей жизнью ради спасения Вселенной, он плохо спал. У него осталось столько недосказанного, столько сожалений и неизменное чувство, что он столько всего пропустил в своё отсутствие. Выживать ему помогали литры энергетика и мелатонин, благодаря которым он не спал столько, сколько ему было необходимо, и быстро проваливался в глубокий сон, когда бороться с усталостью не было никаких сил.

Питер не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз его сны не превращались в ужасающие кошмары, от которых он подскакивал весь в поту и слезах, вырвавшись из оков выдуманной его мозгом «реальности». В эту ночь он столкнулся с чем-то, совершенно отличающимся от обычных кошмаров, и с трудом понял, что это происходит с ним не наяву.

— Мистер Старк?

В лаборатории было так холодно, словно кто-то включил кондиционер на полную мощность. Свет был тусклым и слишком тёплым. Пахло как-то… странно, почти как в больнице. В воздухе не витал привычный запах тёплого металла и масла. Питер замер, разыскивая в комнате своего наставника. Когда его взгляд наконец наткнулся на него, он выронил из рук тяжёлый от учебников и тетрадей рюкзак и бросился вперёд, с нетерпением ожидая новое задание, которое приготовил ему на сегодня мистер Старк. Но Питер тут же застыл, всматриваясь в человека, которого любил до замирания сердца.

Тони Старк совершенно спокойно стоял на месте, глядя на него, но не шевелился и едва дышал. Это было так на него не похоже, что Питер испугался до глубины души.

— Эм… Мистер Старк? Сэр, с вами всё в порядке?

Наконец Тони моргнул и посмотрел Питеру прямо в глаза, но от этого тяжёлого взгляда тот почувствовал себя очень неуютно. С его глазами было что-то не так. Они были не того тёмно-карего цвета, какими Питер их помнил, они сияли золотым.

— Приносим свои искренние извинения за эту встречу, Питер Паркер. — Хоть голос был похож на голос Тони, в нём не хватало тепла, а высокопарные слова напоминали Питеру какой-нибудь плохо разработанный нестарковский ИскИн.

Питер уставился на Тони огромными глазами, поразившись его странному поведению.

— М… Мистер Старк?

— Нет. Мы приняли форму того, кто для тебя важен, Питер Паркер, но мы не Энтони Старк.

— Тогда кто вы?

— Сингулярности. Самоцветы. Камни Бесконечности.

— Постойте… что? — Питер обвёл лабораторию взглядом, теперь понимая, почему всё здесь казалось ненастоящим. Это был сон. Это всё был сон. Питер практически не видел осознанные сны, но уже начинал в полной мере вживаться в них и вести себя немного расслабленно, так как подобные поистине жестокие видения являлись ему довольно часто. Разговор с Камнями Бесконечности пугал не так, как большинство кошмаров. Он слышал, что передозировка мелатонином могла вызывать кажущиеся реальными бессмысленные сны — ему явно нужно будет её уменьшить.

— Танос уничтожил Камни Бесконечности.

— В разуме Энтони Старка содержится информация о том, что ты учёный, Питер Паркер, тогда каков первый закон термодинамики?

Питер задумчиво прикусил губу, он понимал, о чём пытается сказать ему его сон, но ему не нравилось то, к чему тот ведёт.

— Закон сохранения энергии. Энергию нельзя создать или разрушить, её можно только преобразовать из одной формы в другую.

— И что же тогда Камни такое, если не энергия, Питер Паркер?

Шумно выдохнув, Питер запустил руку в волосы.

— Хорошо… Значит, Камни во сне приняли форму Тони Старка? Это… невероятно.

— Нет. Мы потеряли нашу физическую оболочку. Мы больше не содержим энергию. Она распространяется сквозь пространство и время. Скоро она достигнет Сердца Вселенной. Когда это произойдёт, твой мир… и весь мир в целом перестанет существовать.

Питер замер, шокировано раскрыв рот. Всё, что он думал раньше, — ерунда, это гораздо страшнее любого кошмара, который он видел.

— Так… Допустим… Допустим, я вам верю, но почему вы говорите со мной? Вы же знаете, что я всего лишь подросток из Квинса, так? Есть как бы… боги, всякие пришельцы и гении, которые лучше моего знают, как спасти вселенную от взрывов, разрывов или просто от каких-нибудь подрывов. Почему вы проникли в мой сон… какой в этом смысл?

— У нас есть подробные сведения о трёх разумах, трёх душах. Танос. Брюс Беннер. И Энтони Старк. Жертва Энтони Старка впечатлила нас больше всего. Через Вижна, Камень Разума, мы получили полный доступ к его мозговым импульсам, его мыслям. Он был достойным героем, и единственный, с кем он больше всего взаимодействовал при жизни… это был ты, Питер Паркер, тот, кому он больше всего доверял, на кого он надеялся и в кого верил. Вот поэтому мы искали тебя и просим помочь нам спасти нас и всё, что живёт и существует на твоей планете.

Питер моргнул, уставившись на нечто, принявшее облик и взявшее голос мистера Старка. Он единственный, кому мистер Старк доверял больше всего? Он? Что ж, его наставник очень странно это проявлял.

— Вы, наверное, ошиблись…

— Ошибка невозможна. Питер Паркер, нам нужна твоя помощь, и, судя по данным Энтони Старка, ты не откажешь нам… Мы считаем, что у тебя больше шансов справиться с задачей, которую необходимо выполнить.

Питер не знал, что делать. Это всё же был самый странный сон, который ему доводилось видеть, но как бы он ни пытался проснуться, у него ничего не выходило.

— У вас было достаточно сил, чтобы по щелчку уничтожить половину Вселенной, меня в том числе, так почему же вы не можете просто создать свои собственные тела? — Попытки выявить логические расхождения казались последним способом проснуться.

— Мы не можем использовать наши силы в одиночку, а ты недостаточно силён, чтобы воспользоваться нашей энергией и не погибнуть, как Энтони Старк.

— Ладно… Просто допустим… допустим, что я вам помогу. Что… Что я тогда должен сделать, если вы не хотите, чтобы я создал вам тела по щелчку?

— В памяти Энтони Старка есть сведения об одном приборе. «Прототипе», созданном его отцом. С некоторыми поправками он может быть использован для того, чтобы собрать и ограничить нашу энергию, как это делали Камни.

— Так значит, я должен принести этот прибор? Я могу. Скажите, где он…

— Он уничтожен.

— Я могу создать новый?

— Нет. Энтони Старк не видел схем этого устройства и не знает, как воссоздать его без них. Они погибли вместе с Говардом Старком.

Это уже начинало угнетать.

— Ладно… Тогда… что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? Я не могу щёлкнуть. Я не могу принести прибор. Я не могу его собрать. Тогда какой от меня толк, ребят? — Питер сжал пальцами виски, пытаясь перебороть головную боль, отдающую куда-то в глаза. — Вообще вас не понимаю.

Словно почувствовав разочарование стоящего перед ним парня, «Тони» дёрнулся.

— Мы пытаемся спасти тебя от беды, Питер Паркер, но у нас не получается повлиять на тебя методом Разума. Твоя помощь крайне важна, и мы будем использовать все способы, чтобы добиться твоего согласия. Позволь нам использовать Душу.

— Что? — Питер уже был готов забраться на крышу и спрыгнуть с неё, чтобы избавиться от пресловутого ощущения безысходности от того, что он никак не может проснуться, как вдруг глаза «Тони» изменили цвет. С золотого на оранжевый. Но дело было не только в глазах, было что-то ещё в том, как стоял «Тони», как в его взгляде искрилась жизнь.

— Малыш…

Питер замер, его руки мелко задрожали.

— М… — Питер судорожно вздохнул. — Мистер Старк?

— Да, малыш.

Питер бросился вперёд, заключая мужчину в объятия, стараясь контролировать свои силы, чтобы не раздавить его в мощных руках. Глаза защипало от подступивших слёз, и он почувствовал, как те горячими каплями обожгли его щёки. Он столько хотел сказать, столько хотел сделать, но сейчас мог лишь плакать, уткнувшись во влажную рубашку Тони.

— Душа. «Использовать Душу» значит использовать вашу душу?

— Да, что-то вроде того. — Тони сжал Питера в объятиях, и тот уже больше не хотел просыпаться. — Послушай, малыш, у нас мало времени… Ты покинешь фазу быстрого сна — Камни не причинят тебе никакого вреда. Я бы очень хотел растянуть этот момент, но у нас мало времени. — Тони положил ладони ему на плечи и, легонько их сжав, отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. — Ты не можешь воспользоваться всеми Камнями одновременно, но можешь использовать их по отдельности, чтобы выполнять отдельные задания в разные сроки. Так как их мощь распространена по всей вселенной, они не могут убить или покалечить тебя… Они даже не могут облегчить тебе работу, их сил хватает только на то, чтобы просто её завершить.

— Но какую работу, мистер Старк? Что… Что я должен сделать? — Как бы Питеру ни хотелось ещё раз прижаться к Тони, он понимал всю срочность и усилием воли заставил себя вернуться к делу. Он очень не хотел снова подводить мистера Старка, не после всего, через что они прошли.

Тони грустно ему улыбнулся.

— Тебе нужно вернуться в прошлое, в то время, когда прибор ещё не был уничтожен. Украсть его… и принести сюда, чтобы мы смогли его доработать и снова спасти Вселенную.

— В п-прошлое?

— Да, это не так плохо, как звучит. Да, это… парадокс и всё в таком духе, но я уже это делал и ничего плохого не произошло. У тебя большие шансы провернуть это всё успешно. Жаль только, что они никого с тобой не отправят.

— Я пойду один? — Питер не знал, когда он вдруг поверил в то, что этот тщательно продуманный сон — абсолютная правда. Ладно, нет, знал. Это произошло в ту секунду, когда он по-настоящему заговорил с мистером Старком. — Я даже не знаю, откуда начинать.

— Я знаю. — Тони робко улыбнулся, извиняясь. — Ты отправишься на праздник в «Старк Индастриз» в девяносто второй год. Там будет охрана, но для Человека-паука это не проблема. Зайдёшь, заберёшь прибор и уйдёшь. Камни вернут тебя в настоящее, а я снова во сне помогу тебе разобраться, как изменить прибор. Всё просто.

— Просто, — фыркнул Питер. — О чём вы, мистер Старк. Я даже не знаю, как он выглядит…

— Вот так. — Тони отошёл назад, указав рукой в сторону какого-то металлического объекта, который походил на ретро ланчбокс. Питер внимательно его оглядел. На самом деле смотреть было не на что. Маленький угловатый прибор с подвижными частями, которые, видимо, были созданы из золота и кристаллов и оснащены примитивной печатной платой. Значит, этот прибор нужно обновить. — Его должны будут уничтожить на следующий день, так что найдёшь его в мусоросжигателе компании.

— Конечно, найду. А я не могу забрать его до того, как он окажется в гигантской печи?

— Нет, охраны будет полно. — Прибор в руках Тони исчез, и тот протянул руку к лицу Питера, чтобы нежно погладить его. — Пит, ты сможешь. Мне бы очень не хотелось тебя об этом просить, но я больше никому не доверяю. Тебе придётся это сделать.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Питер. — Хорошо. — Как только эти слова слетели с его губ, глаза Тони вновь засветились, на этот раз приобретая изумрудный оттенок, переходящий в красный, фиолетовый и синий, а затем весь мир перед глазами Питера померк.

Первое, что услышал Питер, проснувшись, — струнный квартет и тихое бормотание вокруг. Когда он открыл глаза, на него разом навалилось осознание.

Он больше не в своей спальне в Квинсе.

Он стоял в пышно украшенном фойе, по всей видимости, штаб-квартиры «Старк Индастриз»… на западном побережье… и не в 2023 году. Причёски, макияж и мода — всё это напоминало очень старые фильмы о девяностых и не самым удачным образом. Вдруг с ужасом спохватившись, Питер оглядел себя, не стоит ли он здесь в безразмерной майке с Железным человеком и боксерах, в которых он завалился спать. К его облегчению и удивлению, он увидел на себе чёрный костюм с галстуком-бабочкой и чёрные лаковые туфли. Он провёл ладонью по пиджаку и как бы невзначай подумал, как же он выглядит. Если бы только где-нибудь поблизости здесь было зеркало. Он обвёл взглядом комнату и наконец заметил его за временной барной стойкой, которую установили специально для праздника. Питер уже было направился к нему, чтобы удовлетворить своё любопытство, но тут же замер посреди комнаты — среди всех присутствующих он слишком бросался в глаза, но, видимо, он этого или не замечал, или же просто не обращал внимания.

Он не мог дышать.

Он не мог думать.

Всё, что он мог, это просто смотреть.

***

У Тони Старка была репутация молодого человека, обожающего хорошие вечеринки, наверное, даже слишком… но, к его разочарованию, эта вечеринка хорошей не была. Он мог поклясться, что чувствует вкус мази, дезодоранта и сигаретного дыма у себя на языке — так сильно эти запахи пропитали собой всё вокруг. Куда бы он ни посмотрел, всюду были старики со своими жадными до денег жёнами. Все разговоры были лишь о бизнесе, акциях, политике… Тоска смертная. Среди собравшихся не было ни одного учёного, а значит, умной беседы ему не видать… Единственными людьми, которых он счёл привлекательными, оказались официанты. Тони остановился у бара, заливая свою печаль дорогим скотчем и изо всех сил пытаясь отделаться от навязчивых подхалимов, которые кружили вокруг самого молодого генерального директора крупной в истории компании, чтобы тот оказал им какую-нибудь услугу. Может, всё-таки нужно было попросить Оби ещё немного поуправлять компанией? Или хотя бы побыть её «лицом» на подобного рода мероприятиях. Теперь, естественно, первым делом ему нужно было нанять более молодых и привлекательных людей на высокие должности в его корпорации.

Он начал заигрывать с барменом — парень был довольно неплох. Конечно, не модель, но Тони вполне мог провести с ним вечер… А потом его внимание привлекло кое-что поинтереснее.

Не то чтобы этот парнишка выглядел здесь неуместным. Хотя, нет. Он абсолютно точно выглядел здесь неуместным. Он был самым молодым среди всех присутствующих, и Тони был готов поклясться, что ещё час назад, да и вообще ни разу в жизни он не попадался ему на глаза. Он бы его запомнил.

Тони опрокинул в себя скотч и на автомате отставил пустой стакан в сторону, опершись о стойку и внимательно осматривая парня.

Тот стоял с закрытыми глазами совершенно один. Он был каким-то странным. И его реакция, когда он открыл глаза, тоже была своеобразной. Он выглядел… напуганным? Не только местом, в котором он находился, но и собственным смокингом. Тони вдруг понял, что тихо посмеивается над парнем, когда тот начал осматривать свою одежду, словно не он её надел на себя несколько часов назад. Затем незнакомец окинул комнату взглядом и посмотрел прямо на Тони.

Может, сегодня ему повезло немного больше?

Они пристально смотрели друг на друга через весь зал, и Тони всё никак не мог понять, что же кроется во взгляде этих пленительных оленьих глаз. Парень был… испуганным, удивлённым и, наверное, даже невозможно радостным. Он возьмёт все эти эмоции в оборот, но чуть позже. Из них может получиться восхитительный коктейль.

Бармен вернулся с бутылкой скотча и уже собрался было снова налить его Тони, но тот отмахнулся, всё так же пристально наблюдая за парнем, который замер, словно загнанный зверёк.

— Два бокала шампанского. — Тони вытянул руки в ожидании заказа, не отрывая глаз от парня, словно тот мог куда-то исчезнуть, если бы он хоть на миг отвлёкся. А он очень не хотел его терять.

Когда бокалы с игристым напитком оказались у него в руках, Тони направился к незнакомцу. Он разорвал зрительный контакт, но не переставал смотреть на него. Напротив, он оценивающе оглядел его фигуру. Стройный, мускулистый. Он выглядел… элегантно в этом смокинге. Милее любой женщины в вечернем платье. Его волосы были щедро залиты гелем, должно быть, для того, чтобы, как подумал Тони, укротить непослушные каштановые кудри, которые выглядели бы просто восхитительно, если бы он сначала провёл по ним пальцами, а затем хорошенько растрепал.

Тони был уже в нескольких шагах от парня, когда тот вдруг резко вышел из транса и, казалось, собрался куда-то идти. Он мигом преодолел ничтожное расстояние, разделяющее их, и с похотливой улыбкой протянул один из бокалов.

— Даже не думай, милашка. Я столько сюда шёл не для того, чтобы смотреть, как ты убегаешь… Хотя, думаю, это было бы прекрасное зрелище. — Парень невероятно округлил глаза от такого заявления. Каким-то образом он умудрился одновременно и побледнеть, и залиться румянцем. Тони показалось это до умопомрачения неотразимым. — Ну же. Возьми. Что-то мне подсказывает, что немного алкоголя тебя успокоит.

— Мне ещё нельзя пить.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Я бы не предлагал, если бы тебе было нельзя, детка.

Кадык парня заметно дёрнулся, когда тот взял бокал с шампанским в руки и уставился на него, словно не знал, что с ним нужно делать.

— Давай. Поднеси его к губам, милый. Открой ротик. Проглоти. Обещаю, тебе понравится.

Чёрт. Парень чуть не уронил бокал. Только быстрая реакция Тони, который резко подхватил его, не дала стеклу разлететься на мелкие кусочки. Щёки парня теперь горели огнём, и Тони был от этого без ума.

— Хочешь, чтобы я и дальше осыпал тебя ласковыми словами, красавчик, или скажешь, как тебя зовут?

— Питер. Питер Паркер.

Тони вложил бокал обратно в руки Питера и поднёс его к его губам. Питер сделал небольшой глоток и поморщился от пузырьков в напитке и, скорее всего, от самого вкуса.

— Сколько тебе лет, милый?

— Семнадцать… — Его ответ утонул в бокале, когда он осушил его содержимое вторым глотком.

Тони посмотрел на свой напиток и протянул его Питеру.

— Держи, детка, я щедрый любовник.

Питер закашлялся, но принял бокал и залпом выпил всё шампанское. Стоя с двумя пустыми бокалами, он нервно заозирался по сторонам, не зная, что с ними делать, и Тони грациозно взял их и поставил на тележку проходящего мимо официанта.

— И кто же тебя привёл, Питер, кого же мне за это наградить? Я думал, что только потрачу тут время впустую… и вдруг появляешься ты, как принцесса из сказки, чтобы подарить мне немного волшебства. Хочу убедиться, что твоя фея-крёстная будет щедро вознаграждена.

— Значит… Значит, по сценарию вы принц Чарминг?

— Именно этого я и добивался, да. Но, думаю, тебе не получиться избежать ответа, если ты будешь пытаться меня отвлечь, подбирая мне амплуа, дорогой. Кто тебя сюда привёл?

— Никто. В смысле… Ну… — заикаясь, ответил Питер, и, чёрт, как же это нравилось Тони. Правда, этот парень не может быть ещё очаровательнее. Ему хотелось утащить его в лифт и расслабиться больше, чем на этой вечеринке. — Понимаете, никто? Я… как бы… случайно тут. Меня никто не приглашал. Один мой знакомый… как бы впихнул меня сюда.

— Ну, тогда я просто счастливчик, Питер. Раз уж ты здесь один, я могу спокойно тебя украсть и никто не заметит, что ты куда-то делся.

Питер уставился на губы Тони, которые тот облизал в самой невинной манере. Тони подошёл к нему ближе и легко приобнял за пояс, уводя к лифту. Питер послушно сделал несколько шагов, затем замедлился и попытался высвободиться.

— Я не могу. Я должен… Мне нужно кое-что сделать.

— Сделать кое-что на вечеринке, на которую тебя никто не приглашал?

— Да? В смысле, я здесь не для того, чтобы развлекаться, мистер Старк.

Тони шагнул назад, схватившись за грудь обеими руками.

— Ты только что сказал «мистер Старк»? Боже, детка, что я такого сделал? Я что, действительно выгляжу, как «мистер Старк»? Серьёзно? Я, конечно, многое хочу от тебя сегодня услышать… но не это. А теперь не строй из себя недотрогу и позволь мне хорошо провести с тобой время… Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.

— Нет, мистер Старк. — Снова это отвратительное обращение. Тони мог бы счесть это просто невинной ошибкой, но в глазах парня загорелся какой-то огонёк, который очень его удивил. — У меня есть дела… и вы не такой очаровательный, как вы думаете.

Тони ошеломлённо вскинул брови. А парнишка-то храбрец. Чёрт возьми, он лишь сильнее его захотел.

— Ох, ну, не знаю, мне кажется, я чертовски очаровательный…

— Неудивительно.

Тони склонил голову.

— А мне нравится твоя затея с прелюдией, милый, продолжай.

— Что?! — Воскликнул Питер, и несколько людей, стоявших поблизости, обернулись на них. Тони было всё равно, а вот Питер, напротив, понизил голос и подошёл ближе. — Это…  
Это не прелюдия, мистер Старк. Боже… У меня есть важные дела, ладно? Гораздо важнее, чем флиртовать, спать с вами или… что вы там задумали. Мне нужно идти, так что оставьте меня в покое. Вам, правда, правда, лучше уйти.

Тони поднял руки, притворно сдаваясь.

— Если посмотришь мне в глаза и скажешь, что не хочешь меня, я тебя отпущу.

— Я не хочу вас.

— Ты смотришь на мой нос, Питер.

— А-А! Почему бы просто не оставить меня в покое?! Как же тяжело. Боже. Хватит. Слишком. Это всё слишком. Вы — слишком. Вы не в долбанном ночном клубе. Знаете, я никогда не понимал, как вы заработали себе плохую репутацию… но сейчас я, кажется, понимаю, откуда пошла эта вся шумиха с плейбоем, и должен сказать… это точно. Мне… Другой вы мне нравитесь больше.

— Другой я? — Тони был заинтригован. — Какой «другой я»?

— Учёный, например.

Питер предпочёл учёного плейбою? Тони нахмурился. Чёрт. Если Питер думал, что это его оттолкнёт, то он ужасно ошибся. Красивый, недотрога, любит науку… Тони не мог его упустить. Питер лишь превратил его лёгкую заинтересованность в сильное увлечение.

— Какие бы у тебя дела ни были, они подождут, пока я не зайду с тобой в лифт. Вечеринка всё равно никуда не денется.

— Вечеринка — нет, а я — да. — В голосе Питера отчётливо слышалась злость на Тони и на ситуацию в целом. Развернувшись, он практически растолкал людей, которые могли купить и продать любые города Америки, стоило им только захотеть.

Тони остался на месте и рассмеялся про себя. О, эта ночь превратилась из одной из самых скучных в одну из лучших за всю его жизнь… И он не собирался вот так просто отпускать Питера Паркера.

Это будет весело.

Он любил хорошо поохотиться.


	2. When Love Runs High

Будь осторожен в своих желаниях. Это была штампованная поговорка, которую старые люди всегда цитировали так, словно они первые придумали такую бесценную мудрость. К Питеру ещё ни разу в жизни не приходило столь острое понимание того, насколько же всё-таки умное это изречение.

Сколько раз за последние несколько лет он мечтал о чём-то подобном? Уединившись в своей спальне, он с тоской думал о Тони Старке с тех самых ранних лет, когда его поклонение Железному человеку переросло в докучливое сексуальное влечение, которое он осознал и принял лишь спустя годы.

Просто однажды в его сердце загорелись желание, надежда и мечта, что мистер Старк увидит в нём не только ребёнка, хотя одновременно с этим он прекрасно понимал, насколько нелепо его желание. Он был глупым ребёнком, который не мог разговаривать с мужчиной без заикания и волнения. Он совершил огромные, чудовищные ошибки. Мистер Старк никогда бы не разделил его чувств, и он давным-давно смирился со своей неразделённой любовью.

А сейчас… Слова Тони клеймом отпечатались у него в голове. Он слышал его голос, повторяющий не совсем невинные нежности. Там, где его касались руки Тони, кожа горела огнём, словно на ней остались ожоги от его пальцев. Питеру больше всего на свете хотелось развернуться и воплотить все грязные идеи, которые были в голове его молодого наставника, в жизнь. Он хотел насладиться ощущением того, что его влечение к Тони Старку было вовсе не односторонним. В другом мире, в другом времени Тони мог целиком и полностью принадлежать ему… И это осознание было как заманчивым, так и пугающим одновременно.

Иногда быть ответственным супергероем чертовски плохо.

Или… неплохо… Это на самом деле было очень проблематично.

Это было то, что преследовало его до конца жизни, и всё, что Питер Паркер мог сделать, это принять данный факт и выполнить свою миссию. Если бы он знал, что под «большой ответственностью», о которой ему говорил Бен, подразумевалось это, то он бы не спешил. Он бы сто раз подумал.

Миссия.

Ему нужно сосредоточиться на миссии, а не на своём опасно разыгравшемся либидо.

Мусоросжигатель.

Ему нужно найти мусоросжигатель.

Наверное, это какой-нибудь прибор с выхлопной трубой на крышке, который он найдёт в подвале. Лучше всего в данном случае ему пробраться через люк, как в «Звёздных войнах», но найти люк и проникнуть в него будет нелегко. По идее, охраны должно быть больше на верхних этажах, но из-за гостей она сосредоточилась внизу… по крайней мере, так ему сказал во сне мистер Старк. Если ему удастся стащить у охранника пропуск и прокрасться наверх, то половина дела будет сделана.

— Извините, не подскажете, где здесь отдел безопасности? — Питер нацепил на себя самую невинную и непринуждённую улыбку, подняв взгляд на охранника, стоявшего у стены и пытавшегося слиться с картиной и растениями в углу фойе. Он казался Питеру странно знакомым, но тот не мог понять, почему. Он был очень строен, очень молод и не очень опытен: язык тела говорил всё лучше любых слов. Что-то знакомое промелькнуло в его взгляде, когда тот посмотрел на Питера и нахмурился.

— Тебе зачем, парень?

— Всегда задаёт вопросы по существу — люблю эту черту в своём охраннике. Как, ещё раз, тебя зовут? — Раздался такой ненужный сейчас голос позади Питера.

— Хоган, сэр.

Ого, Хэппи! Внутреннюю радость Питера затмил испуг — он почувствовал, как волоски на его коже встали дыбом, когда он неожиданно услышал голос так некстати подошедшего Тони Старка. Хорошенькое же у него паучье чутьё: совсем не предупредило о том, что кто-то крадётся к нему сзади! Конечно, никакой опасности, кроме как для его девственности, Тони не представлял, но всё же. Питер обернулся, тяжело вздохнув, и угрюмо посмотрел на подошедшего.

— Довожу до сведения: я нашёл на улице кошелёк и хотел отдать охране, чтобы вернуть его владельцу.

Тони удивлённо вскинул брови, сунув руки в карманы, и вальяжно встал на месте.

— Ты что, бойскаут? Ладно, милый, я знаю всех на вечеринке. Давай сюда кошелёк, а я поищу его владельца. Зачем напрягать охрану? Побуду посредником.

Питер почувствовал, как к его лицу вновь приливает кровь, и судорожно начал придумывать пути отступления. Он отчаянно начал рыться в карманах брюк и пиджака. Ему даже не пришлось притворяться смущённым и огорчённым — его лицо само приняло это выражение.

— Я… Он был… Наверное… Я не… Я его потерял.

— Потерял потерянный кошелёк… А ты не очень-то ответственный, а, красавчик?

Питер лишь ещё больше помрачнел. Если бы этот парень только знал, какой он ответственный, у него бы лопнула голова. Молодой Тони Старк был ужасно горяч, и у Питера от желания слегка плыл мозг, но… в то же время он был таким невыносимым козлом, что у Питера возникало и другое желание — отправить его в полёт с какой-нибудь лестницы.

Питер заметил, что пиджак Тони расстёгнут, а полы отброшены назад и прижаты руками, которые Тони по-прежнему держал в карманах. Он не мог оторвать от него глаз. Он же обычный человек, а Тони — человек, о котором он грезил с периода полового созревания и который в этом смокинге выглядел, словно бог. Мельком взглянув на штаны Тони, он неожиданно заметил кое-что очень интересное. И нет, не огромный стояк. Хотя его не заметил бы только слепой. Питер не дурак, он прекрасно понимал, почему Тони стоит в такой позе. Тот вообще этого не стеснялся, и Питер одновременно любил и ненавидел его за это. О нет, кое-что другое заставило его губы расплыться в довольной улыбке, а сердце забиться в бешеной пляске — пропуск, телепавшийся рядом с огромной выпуклостью в штанах Тони.

По лицу Тони, когда Питер решил-таки поднять взгляд, было понятно, что он счёл подобную его реакцию за восхищение его огромным достоинством, и всё, что мог сейчас сделать Питер, это по-прежнему улыбаться, чтобы не выдать себя с потрохами. Он не мог сказать ему правду, ведь если бы тот узнал, что он хочет украсть у него пропуск, сделать это было бы уже гораздо сложнее, чем сейчас. Поэтому он прикусил щёку изнутри и залился краской — его щёки и кончики ушей вспыхнули ярко-красным, когда он понял, что Тони решил, что добрых шестьдесят секунд он смотрел (и улыбался) на его ширинку.

— И долго же ты будешь притворяться, что не запал на меня так же, как я — на тебя, Питер? Твой бугор в штанах говорит всё сам за себя. Нет, ты не подумай, мне нравится то, что сейчас между нами. Кошки-мышки — чертовски сексуально… но мне скоро нужно будет отлучиться к акционерам, и я хочу спросить: мне самому подрочить себе, чтобы никто ничего не заметил, или ты всё-таки сдашься и проведёшь со мной обалденную ночь?

Разве можно покраснеть ещё сильнее? Да. Определённо. Питер опустил голову и прикрыл руками штаны, заметив свой конфуз только тогда, когда Тони сказал о нём вслух. Он был сосредоточен на других вещах, так что ему удалось незаметно для самого себя подавить свои плотские желания, отправив их в самые удалённые уголки своего разума, который любил устраивать ему подлянки. Зато теперь, когда Тони обратил его внимание, он понял, насколько сильно у него стоит.

— Ты просто ужасен, Тони Старк. — Неловко озлобленно прошипел Питер, ища глазами, куда бы сбежать, где спрятаться и разобраться со своими расшалившимися гормонами самостоятельно, без миллиардера-плейбоя.

В нескольких ярдах от себя он заметил уборную и бочком-бочком, как краб, медленно направился к ней. Вслед ему раздался смех Тони, точь-в-точь походящий на смех взрослого Тони Старка: в нём сквозили те же нотки нахальной самоуверенности и самолюбования.

— Ненавижу тебя. — Почему Тони просто не оставит его в покое? А ещё хуже, наверное, то, что охранник Тони последовал за ними, когда тот дал ему знак рукой. За ними наблюдали люди, ведь, ещё бы, кто откажется посмотреть этот спектакль, который они тут разыграли? — Как же я тебя ненавижу, Тони Старк.

— Я это исправлю. Грань между реально страстными эмоциями очень тонка, Питер. Любовь и ненависть — практически равнозначные понятия… как и влечение.

— Нет у меня к тебе никакого влечения! — Ложь.

— Утешай себя, малыш, может, когда-нибудь и поверишь.

Наконец схватившись за ручку двери уборной, Питер пулей рванул внутрь, уже было развернувшись, чтобы захлопнуть дверь прямо перед носом Тони, но его охранник оказался быстрее. Хэппи просунул в проём руку, не давая ему совершить задуманное, и Питер оказался перед выбором: сдаться или дёрнуть дверь и сломать Хэппи руку. Он сдался. Тони обвёл взглядом комнату, заметив слева от них мужчину, справлявшего нужду.

— Ты. Вышел. Живо.

Бормоча извинения, мужчина попытался привести себя в порядок и быстро попятился на выход, оставляя Тони, Питера и Хэппи одних.

— Может, проследишь, чтобы нам никто не мешал, Хэппи? Нам с Питером нужно немного побыть наедине.

Питер шумно сглотнул, когда Хэппи ушёл, оставив их вдвоём. Тони бы никогда не причинил ему вреда. Даже этот наглый Тони, но, если честно, Питер не знал, насколько сильна будет его выдержка, если они окажутся намного ближе друг к другу. Он был семнадцатилетним парнем. Внутри него сейчас бушевало столько гормонов, что его сила воли уже была на пределе, ведь он так долго противостоял соблазну.

Питер отчётливо чувствовал аромат одеколона Тони и с удивлением осознал, что тот так и не поменял его спустя почти тридцать лет. Говорят, что запахи очень привязаны к памяти, и Питер был вынужден признать, что такой родной аромат напомнил ему, что человек, стоящий перед ним, — самый что ни на есть Энтони Эдвард Старк до кончиков ногтей. Конечно, менее героичная его версия, но Тони тот же самый.

Расстояние между ними сократилось ещё больше, Тони сделал ещё один шаг навстречу Питеру, и пальцы его правой руки подобрались опасно близко к бедру парня. Питер ощущал искрящееся между ними напряжение даже сквозь тонкий слой разделявшего их воздуха. Он поднял голову и заметил, как Тони подкрадывается к нему всё ближе и ближе. Он почувствовал запах алкоголя, когда Старк снова заговорил тихим шёпотом, лаская дыханием его лицо и заставляя волоски на его коже встать дыбом:

— Шутки в сторону, Питер Паркер, я здесь не для того, чтобы тебя к чему-то принуждать. Если я понял твои знаки внимания неправильно… если ты хоть на йоту не хочешь поцеловать меня так же, как я хочу поцеловать тебя, можешь уйти. Но если я всё же прав, то у меня один вопрос… что тебя останавливает?

Питер не мог сделать ничего, кроме как наблюдать, как Тони подаётся к нему ещё ближе, как темнеют его глаза и как сбивается его дыхание. Он замешкался: в его голове сновал рой разных мыслей, которые путались в клубок. Губы Тони были всего в каких-то дюймах от его губ. Всё, чего он так хотел, но от чего отказывался из-за времени, общества и своих переживаний, и всё, что в данный момент казалось таким правильным. Ему просто нужно…

Питер привстал на цыпочки, неотрывно глядя на манящие его губы. Из горла Тони вырвался тихий стон, и он отпрянул, отступив на шаг назад и посмотрев на парня из-под густых ресниц, а затем сдался и сделал нечто совершенно эгоистичное.

Питер отчётливо чувствовал удивление Тони. Если он ожидал нежного поцелуя с закрытыми губами, который бы побудил его на что-то менее невинное и более требовательное, то он имел полное право удивляться. Питер практически пожирал его губы, сминая их и яростно проталкивая язык в его рот, пока Тони мешкал, не спеша отвечать на поцелуй. Руки Питера проворно обхватили его шею, цепляясь пальцами за волосы на загривке и удивительно сильно удерживая его голову, чтобы продолжить осыпать его жадными поцелуями. Питер почувствовал, как Тони снова простонал ему в губы, подхватывая его под ягодицы и приподнимая так, чтобы он мог обхватить его за пояс ногами. Питер подумал, что Тони выругался, когда его напряжённый член прижался к его крепкому животу, но слова потонули в поцелуях, которых он ждал так долго, что не собирался останавливаться. Тони развернулся, прижав Питера к раковине и ещё немного приподняв, чтобы тот был с ним на одном уровне. Наконец, Питер немного отстранился, задыхаясь и жадно хватая воздух ртом, его руки отпустили волосы Тони и спустились к его штанам.

Тони переключил своё внимание на шею Питера, заставляя его тихонько простонать от ощущения влажного языка, укусов и посасываний, которые точно оставят фиолетовые синяки на его бледной и восхитительной нетронутой никем ранее коже.

— Сегодня я заберу тебя к себе домой. — Тони отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на Питера, и нежно погладил его лицо ладонью. Он хрипло рассмеялся и улыбнулся: тот смотрел на него так, словно был готов расплакаться. Питер ещё никогда не видел Тони таким беззаботным и счастливым, и это была его заслуга. Это он сделал его таким. — Я заберу тебя, как только устрою акционерам шоу. Я не смогу сделать с тобой всё, что хочу, в этом туалете… и, естественно, не смогу насладиться тобой в полной мере.

Пальцы Питера по-прежнему нежно поглаживали его сквозь ткань штанов, но тот кивнул. Он боялся что-либо сказать. Он вообще не был уверен, что способен сейчас говорить.

Тони только снова припал к его губам, только начал вытаскивать рубашку из его брюк, как вдруг в дверь раздался раздражающий стук.

— Мистер Старк, вас просят сказать несколько слов, сэр.

— Блядь! — Тони от злости прокусил Питеру губу и отстранился, ошарашенно вздрогнув, когда увидел, как тот зализывает ранку, переводя взгляд с него на дверь уборной. — Задержи их.

— Кхм, мистер Старк, пытаюсь… но всё равно все… ждут.

— Блядь! — Тони отошёл на несколько шагов назад, смотря через плечо Питера на себя в зеркало и приводя себя в порядок. Никому не составит труда понять, чем он занимался в уборной. И даже застёгнутый на все пуговицы длинный пиджак ничего не скроет от взгляда людей. Более проницательные гости увидят своего генерального директора во всей красе. Питер был этим очень доволен, сам не зная, почему.

— Иди… Я могу просто… Я могу подождать здесь. Чем… раньше ты закончишь свою речь, тем раньше мы отсюда уйдём.

Тони окинул его взглядом и кивнул.

— Ты прав. Я постараюсь побыстрее. Этой ночью я бы с удовольствием сделал сотню вещей, а не разговаривал бы с этими жмотами… и во всей этой сотне фигурируешь ты.

Лицо Питера всё так же горело огнём, когда Тони вылетел из уборной и скрылся из виду. Он так и остался на своём месте, задыхаясь и пытаясь прийти в себя после поцелуев. Но только услышав доносящийся из-за двери голос Тони, говорящего в микрофон, он отвёл руку из-за спины и потряс пропуском, который он стащил во время прелюдии.

Боже, он так хотел пойти к Тони домой и сотней разных способов лишиться девственности с человеком, которого он любил всем сердцем, но, как говорится, служба не ждёт. Спрыгнув с раковины, он плеснул в лицо холодной водой и, посмотревшись в зеркало, обвёл взглядом свои припухшие губы.

— Давай, Человек-паук. Ты нужен миру. Мы должны это сделать.

Выскользнув из уборной, он обрадовался, что Хэппи ушёл, а не остался его охранять. Похоже, Тони теперь был уверен в своей победе. Часть Питера была счастлива полностью отдаться ему несмотря на то, что сегодня не только яйцам Тони придётся туго.

***

Тони совсем не думал о своей речи. Он раз двенадцать отрепетировал её с Оби, пока тот не убедился, что она звучит достаточно серьёзно и искренне. Он уже мог без запинки зачитать её на автомате, что он, к слову, и собирался сделать. Он думал лишь о том милом парнишке, который ждал его в туалете. Мало того, что он был красивым внешне, его пыл и дерзость заставляли Тони изнывать от страсти. О, эта невообразимо изводящая смесь невинности, красоты, голода и огня. Он хотел исследовать каждый дюйм этого маленького неогранённого алмаза и уже был готов предаться этому до самого раннего утра… пока не расстегнул пиджак и не понял, что что-то не так.

— Ладно, слушайте, вы уже всё это слышали и раньше, да и я немного выпил, так что давайте просто насладимся оставшимся временем, а вы представите, будто я сплясал и выступил перед вами, как вы и хотели, ладно? Прекрасно. — Он в два шага пересёк временную сцену, схватил за руку охранника, которого он просил охранять туалет ранее, и повёл его вниз по коридору. — Этот мелкий шалун украл у меня пропуск, — прошипел он Хогану. Как там его все зовут? Хэппи. Да, Хэппи. Они ворвались в отдел безопасности, и Тони махнул рукой в сторону стены, увешанной мониторами. — Найди его. Я хочу знать, где он и что делает с моим пропуском. Сейчас же.

— Да, сэр.

Хэппи приступил к поиску, просматривая записи с каждой камеры, которыми было буквально облеплено всё здание. Спустя несколько секунд он ткнул в середину экрана.

— Вот, сэр, служебный лифт.

— Мой служебный лифт, — процедил он сквозь зубы и подался вперёд, чтобы получше всё рассмотреть. Парнишка нервничал. Тони видел, как тот переминается с ноги на ногу, поднимаясь на лифте на верхние этажи, где находились офисы. Если он хотел посмотреть на них, то он мог бы просто попросить. Тони был бы только счастлив разложить его на своём столе и оттрахать так, чтобы он ещё неделю не мог прийти в себя. А эта вся канитель со шпионажем только лишь раздражала. Он не знал, кто этот парень и на кого работает, но был полон энтузиазма это узнать.

— Какого хрена он… — Тони нахмурился, когда Питер закатал рукав и начал что-то выделывать со своим запястьем. Мгновение спустя он увидел невозможное. Руку Питера будто обволокла какая-то жидкость, распространяясь по всему телу и превращаясь в какой-то жёсткий экзоскелет. Броня. Это было самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел. Если он просто восхищался фигурой парня в смокинге, то теперь у него появилось новое мнение относительно его телосложения. Когда лифт остановился, Питер вышел, оглядываясь, как будто он ожидал, что его остановит охранник, но никого не было. Было много камер. Охранники же находились внизу.

Он что, крался на цыпочках? Видимо, он шёл на цыпочках прямиком к офису Тони. Тони ожидал, что он подойдёт к компьютеру или рабочему столу за какими-нибудь файлами или документами, да за чем угодно. Однако тот шёл вдоль стен, что-то высматривая. И, похоже, он нашёл то, что ему было нужно: он открыл люк, ведущий к подвалу, где находился мусоросжигатель. Повернувшись к нему спиной, Питер выстрелил чем-то из своего запястья в один из встроенных книжных шкафов, проверил натяжение, а затем прыгнул в открытый люк, скрываясь из виду.

— Пойдём, Хэппи. — Он махнул Хэппи рукой, чтобы тот пошёл за ним обратно к лифтам.

— Куда, сэр?

— В подвал. Поймаем нашего маленького нарушителя и узнаем, какого чёрта он здесь делает и кто его подослал.


	3. To Take You in the Sun

— Приём. Мне нужен «Щ.И.Т». Мне нужно ФБР. Мне нужно АНБ. Мне нужны все, у кого есть чёртов значок, здесь, через десять минут. — Не услышав ответного запроса Хэппи, Тони обернулся и наткнулся на смущённое выражение лица своего охранника, чуть не растеряв все слова. — Скажи, что у тебя есть рация.

— Я забыл её в отделе безопасности.

— Ну конечно! — Тони подошёл было к лифту, потянувшись к своему пропуску, и замер, с гневным рычанием вспомнив, что его у него нет. Он уже у парня. — Прекрасно, возвращайся в отдел безопасности и вызывай подкрепление.

— Я не могу вас оставить одного, сэр, это может быть опасно.

— Послушай-ка, мне кажется, босс здесь я. Моё имя — не твоё — записано в названии фирмы и в счетах… Хм, «Хэппи Индастриз» звучит как название какого-то борделя или пиццерии с аниматронными крысами. Мы в борделе или пиццерии, Хэппи? Нет. Тогда делай, что я тебе говорю, или завтра утром ищи себе новую работу — честно, мне плевать, что ты выберешь.

Он отвернулся от Хэппи и начал снова и снова нажимать на кнопку со стрелкой, направленной вниз, как будто от этого лифт приехал бы быстрее. Когда через несколько секунд тот так и не появился, он нехотя вышел за дверь, ведущей к аварийной лестнице, немного успокоившись, что Хэппи не пошёл за ним, а вернулся в отдел, как он ему и велел, чтобы вызвать соответствующие органы. Честно говоря, Тони не боялся, что Питер что-то с ним сделает. Если бы Питер Паркер хотел его убить, он бы уже сделал это в туалете. Не-ет, этот парнишка здесь для чего-то другого… и жаль, чертовски жаль, что не для секса.

К тому времени, как он добрался до мусоросжигателя, он уже немного запыхался. Дверь огромной железной печи, в которой удаляли мусор и убирали пепел, была открыта, и изнутри доносились какие-то шорохи.

— Ладно, парень, у тебя в лучшем случае есть пятнадцать минут, пока это здание не заполнили федералы. И для твоего же блага тебе лучше сейчас сбе… — Фраза Тони так и осталась недосказанной, когда тот вошёл внутрь. Кое-что сразу стало ясно.

Питера здесь не было.

Зато было трое людей, одетых во всё чёрное и вытаскивавших из мусоросжигателя огромное количество предметов — Тони не помнил, чтобы он давал распоряжение их уничтожить. Двое даже не оторвались от своего занятия, но третий поднял своё огромное оружие и, направив его на Тони, выстрелил несколько раз, пока слова парня не перестали эхом отражаться от металлических стен.

***

В жизни Питера Паркера было очень мало случаев, когда его склонность к математике и естественным наукам была помехой. И этот случай был одним из них. Когда он медленно крался по бесконечному мусоросжигателю буквально на кончиках пальцев рук и ног, его мозг был занят вычислением высоты печи, сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы упасть с неё, что с ним будет, когда он упадёт, и всё в подобном унылом духе.

На самом деле он знал, что ему не о чем беспокоиться. У него была очень хорошая выносливость: вон, даже мышцы ещё совсем не болели. По большому счёту, это должно было быть проще пареной репы… но у Питера были небольшие проблемы с замкнутыми пространствами после того, как Стервятник обрушил на него часть постройки. Это была не совсем полноценная фобия. По возможности он старался избегать очень тесных мест, а этот мусоросжигатель казался как раз одним из таких. Если бы Питер был чуточку толще, он бы уже не смог в него пролезть. От его плеч до стенок печи было чуть больше пары дюймов, а о коленях с задницей вообще не стоило и говорить. К тому же, было ужасно темно и тихо. Единственное, что он слышал, — это собственное сердцебиение и немного бешеное дыхание под маской его костюма Железного паука. Как же ему не хватало Карен. Отсутствие ИскИна не делало костюм бесполезным, он всё ещё был таким же интуитивным, как и раньше… но Карен была чем-то вроде спасательного круга, она могла утешить его и убедить, что крошечный мусоросжигатель — пустяки.

Первым отозвалось паучье чутьё, как и всегда. Привычное покалывание где-то у затылка резко переросло в острую боль. За последние годы Питер уже начал относиться к нему с долей скептицизма. Иногда оно имело обыкновение предупреждать его об опасностях, которые были довольно обыденными и вовсе не угрожали жизни. Его реакция на чутьё больше зависела от обстоятельств. В бою он наверняка бы куда-нибудь спрятался, ожидая надвигающийся удар, но посреди вычислений — вряд ли. Иногда ради спасения своей секретной личности ему приходилось терпеть и принимать мелкие бумажки, которые Флэш плевал в него через трубочку, куда-то в переносицу. Но это не значит, что ему не было неприятно.

В этот раз Питер всё же обратил внимание на свою биологическую систему предупреждения и замедлился, проползая оставшиеся несколько ярдов гораздо осторожнее, чем первую сотню или около того. Он не стал резко спрыгивать вниз, как сделал бы это без тревожного звоночка своего чутья, а наклонился, цепляясь за верх печи, и подполз ближе, чтобы наконец оценить ситуацию.

Трое мужчин.

Все в чёрном. Они загружали железный ящик какими-то предметами из мусоросжигателя. Одним из этих предметов, с тревогой заметил Питер, был как раз тот прибор, за которым его сюда и отправили. Значит, в этой штуке заключён гораздо больший смысл, чем ему казалось изначально. Эти люди собирались всё это украсть? Что ему делать: остановить их и забрать прибор или просто тихонько его стащить и попытаться избежать ещё большего воздействия на временной поток, чем он уже создал? Почему Тони или камни не выяснили сначала это? Что ему теперь делать?

Из водоворота тревожных мыслей его выдернул голос Тони.

О нет.

О боже.

Питер увидел, как один из мужчин, у которого было оружие, повернулся прямо к выходу, и его голова чуть не взорвалась от тысячи предупреждений об опасности.

Он никак не мог допустить, чтобы Тони погиб.

Мир, казалось, замедлился, секунды растянулись в минуты. Человек-паук нацелился на ствол оружия и быстро выстрелил паутиной, собирая все силы и оттаскивая его так, чтобы пули прошли над головой Тони и попали в подвал, где, как ему очень хотелось надеяться, они не причинили бы никакого вреда.

Он грациозно спрыгнул вниз, вцепившись в плечи стрелявшего мужчины, и опрокинул его на землю, с силой ударяя его правой рукой по скрытому маской лицу. Питер привык смягчать удары. Он был слишком силён и поразил бы обычного человека одним мощным ударом. Но это совсем не означало, что ему не хотелось временами проломить кому-нибудь голову. И в этот раз он, возможно, немного не рассчитал свои силы. Но мужчина был жив. Он бы никогда себе не простил, если бы всё-таки убил какого-нибудь человека, но этот мужчина был достаточно оглушён… может быть, даже контужен.

Один есть.

Осталось двое.

***

Жизнь, как обычно говорят, не пронеслась перед глазами Тони Старка. И он был несказанно этому рад, потому что, честно говоря, он сделал мало чего достойного за свои годы, чтобы это ещё и просматривать. Единственной мыслью в момент, когда он увидел летящие в его сторону пули и искры, сорвавшиеся с оружия, было то, что он умрёт, так и не затащив эту сладкую воровскую задницу в постель. И это было очень обидно.

А затем пули пролетели у него над головой, и он был в полном восторге, ведь эта сладкая воровская задница только что спасла ему чёртову жизнь. Если раньше он просто думал, что этот парнишка привлекательный, то сейчас он окончательно на него запал. То, как он дрался, было лучшей прелюдией, и Тони даже был готов за это простить ему его маленький трюк в туалете.

Питер Паркер был мастером своего дела. В его движениях сквозили грация и плавность, какие были у танцоров или гимнастов, и Тони восхищённо наблюдал за тем, как тот прыгает, переворачивается и летит по мусоросжигателю. Он был гибок. Ох, как он был гибок. Наблюдая за тем, как его тело изгибалось и выгибалось, Тони терялся во всевозможных похотливых мыслях, представляя всё новые захватывающие сексуальные приключения, которые он мог пережить с этим красавчиком, который двигался так умопомрачительно.

А ещё он был умён. Каждый удар или перелёт на своей непонятной верёвке, вылетающей из запястья, он сопровождал саркастическим замечанием или остроумной шуткой, от которых губы Тони непроизвольно растягивались в улыбке. Чёрт возьми. Он был полон решимости разозлиться на этого парня, настолько разозлиться, чтобы отказать ему в сексе и отправить в тюрьму «Щ.И.Т», но теперь чувствовал, как эта решимость тает всё сильнее и сильнее. Очень трудно было найти красивых парней с такими же гибкими ловкими телами и острым языком. Нет, очень-очень трудно найти, и очень-очень легко кончить от их вида.

Столкнув двух грабителей друг с другом и отправив их разом в кучу скомканных измельчённых бумаг, Питер быстро опустился перед Тони.

— Мистер Старк, не могли бы вы… Не знаю, не стоять на виду, как истукан? Я, правда, не могу допустить, чтобы вы снова погибли, и не могу остановить этих ребят и защитить вас одновременно…

Снова?

— Защитить меня? — Тони был оскорблён до глубины души. — Меня не нужно защищать, Питер.

Глаза костюма как-то расширились: Питер явно удивился тому, что Тони назвал его по имени. Затем, вздохнув, он открыл лицо — маска словно растворилась в воздухе — и пристально посмотрел на Тони.

— Нужно. Ещё как нужно. И вы не можете умереть, поэтому… Мне, правда, правда, очень жаль, простите за это…

Прежде чем Тони понял, что происходит, Питер быстро выстрелил два раза, связав ему сначала лодыжки, а затем приклеив руки к бокам. Мягким ударом он перевернул его и оттащил от входа.

***

Питеру и не стоило удивляться тому, что Тони узнал его. Казалось, тот всегда всё о нём знал. В будущем, в прошлом. Он просто никогда не сможет скрыть своё альтер эго от Тони Старка. Этому человеку было суждено всегда знать самые потаённые и тёмные секреты Питера… кроме того, который тот слишком долго охранял. Тот секрет он не собирался никому раскрывать, но одна чертовски сексуальная молодая версия его наставника соблазняла его столькими разными способами, что он боялся, как бы его тайные желания не перестали быть тайными. Если бы только у него было чуть больше времени… Ему показалось, что он что-то увидел в глазах Тони, что-то тёмное, когда тот упал и откатился к выходу. Понятно, значит, Питер теперь не единственный, кто фантазировал о том, как бы связать Тони паутиной и воплотить в жизнь все самые грязные фантазии. Он почувствовал, как к его щекам прилила кровь за мгновение до того, как паучье чутьё снова забило тревогу, и упал наземь, когда позади него раздался выстрел.

— Ладно, ребят, серьёзно… хватит значит хватит. — Питер снова подпрыгнул, с раздражением заметив, что третий грабитель оказался не таким уж и хилым, как он думал. — Я не дам вам уйти с этой штукой, и, если вы не расслышали того парня, которого вы так грубо пытались убить… копы уже в пути.

— Ну, конечно.

Где-то позади Питера раздался чей-то голос, и тот медленно обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на пришедшего. Этот мужчина не был одет в чёрные одежды, на нём был дорогой смокинг. Это был один из гостей. И, наверное, один из тех, кто предоставил этим грабителям доступ к мусоросжигателю. Но не столько он напугал Питера, сколько то, что было у него в руках.

Тони был по-прежнему связан и пробудет в таком состоянии, наверное, ещё с час, если Питер не воспользуется специальным растворителем. К сожалению, это означало, что он не сможет бороться с человеком, приставившим к его голове пистолет.

— Ты отпустишь нас, всех, с контрабандой… или Тони Старка вынесут отсюда в мешке для трупов.

Питер вскинул руки в примирительном жесте и попытался твёрдо заговорить, сдерживая дрожь:

— Эй, мужик, ты же не хочешь его убивать, да? В смысле вы столько сделали, чтобы украсть его вещи… если он умрёт, как он изобретёт что-то новое для того, чтобы вы снова украли?

— Действительно. — Мужчина обратил взор на мужчин, которые так быстро, как только могли, загружали ящик. — Ох, бросьте остатки. У нас нет времени. Будем довольствоваться тем, что у нас уже есть. Закрывай ящик, мы уходим.

Питер наблюдал за тем, как мужчины подхватили тяжеленный ящик и потащили его на выход. Он опустил руки, воспользовавшись тем, что их главарь отвлёкся, и в мгновение ока  
выстрелил паутиной в ящик, прикрепляя к нему трекер.

Когда грабители вышли из мусоросжигателя, Питер приготовился переходить в наступление, чтобы этот мужик не всадил пулю в голову Тони. На самом деле, ему не стоило об этом беспокоиться. Когда он уже бросился вперёд, его резко сбило с ног чем-то тяжёлым и он упал, тихо захрипев. Затем Питер услышал звук захлопывающейся двери и почувствовал, как внутри него всё опустилось.

О нет.

Он вскинулся, встречаясь взглядом с Тони, которого бросили прямо на него.

— Вот дерьмо. — Питер отвлёкся от него и быстро обвёл взглядом стены, услышав нарастающий гул. — Дерьмо. Дерьмо. Дерьмо.

Мусоросжигатель включился.

Они сожгут их двоих здесь заживо.

Питер потянулся к Тони, освобождая его ноги и руки от паутины с помощью растворителя.

— Кто-то что-то говорил про то, что защитит меня… Ты просто ужасен в этом, парень.

— У нас нет времени на твой сарказм. — Питер судорожно осматривал мусоросжигатель, отчаянно пытаясь найти выход. Мусоропровод был слишком мал для них двоих… наверное, слишком мал и для одного Тони. Его плечи были гораздо шире плеч Питера, и тот всегда считал это привлекательным. Дымоход был слишком высоким и слишком узким — в него даже не прицелишься паутиной. Это если не брать в расчёт ещё то, что огонь и раскалённый воздух доберутся до него быстрее, чем Питер вскарабкается по нему вместе с Тони. Он не сможет остановить огонь, не разнеся при этом мусоросжигатель на части. Значит, им остаётся только одно…

Его мысленные подсчёты прервали рука, обнявшая его за пояс, и губы, снова прижавшиеся к его губам. Боже, даже огонь мусоросжигателя не сравнится с этим ощущением тепла. Питер застонал, но попытался вырваться.

— Если мне умирать, то и мне решать, как именно. — Тони выдохнул в губы Питера, и тот не смог сдержать смешка.

— В другой раз. Я про поцелуй, а не про смерть. — Он оттолкнулся и перевернулся в воздухе, с опаской смотря на то, как огонь начал извергаться из трубок внизу печи. Тони попятился к середине — подальше, насколько это было возможно, от пламени, — Питер прикрепил паутину к трубе, через которую он пробрался, и рванул обратно в дальний угол печи, разворачиваясь и упираясь спиной, ногами и руками в потолок.

Тони проследил за его взглядом, направленным на дверь.

— Ты же понимаешь, что она закрыта? Чтобы её открыть изнутри, нужно охренеть какое давление.

— Плюс-минус две тонны, это смотря куда я ударю. Я уже всё рассчитал. Должно быть просто. — Что-то во взгляде Тони заставило Питера усмехнуться. Он что, только что облизнулся, словно увидел кусок шоколадного торта… когда посмотрел на него? О, это  
плохо, очень, очень плохо… но ради этого всё же стоило жить.

Собрав все силы, какие у него только были, он оттолкнулся и бросился к двери. За мгновение до того, как его ноги коснулись её, он с ужасом увидел, как дверь сама по себе открылась, а за ней появился Хэппи Хоган, и попытался затормозить, чтобы не впечататься прямо в него. Судорожно выстреливая паутиной вслепую, он всё же зацепился за что-то сверху и резко метнулся вправо, выписывая в воздухе дугу и влетая в ближайший котёл, оставляя на нём — он был готов поклясться — что-то смутно напоминающее человеческие очертания. Застонав, он рухнул спиной наземь и вверх ногами увидел, как Тони спокойно выходит из мусоросжигателя как ни в чём не бывало.

— Отлично, Хэппи. Заслужил повышения. Будешь личным охранником, как тебе? Будешь защищать меня, неплохо получать за это, а ещё покажешь этому парню, как правильно меня охранять. — Тони пересёк подвал и остановился склонившись над Питером, скрестив на груди руки. — Копы здесь, Хэппи?

— Будут с минуты на минуту, сэр.

Питер мигом вскочил на ноги, не обращая внимания на боль после столкновения с отопительной системой здания.

— Умоляю вас, мистер Старк, пожалуйста, не сообщайте в «Щ.И.Т» или в полицию о том, что произошло. Они не должны знать, что я здесь, никто не должен знать, что я здесь… или о том, что у вас забрали, вообще ни о чём. Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, мистер Старк.

— Как же мне нравится смотреть, как ты меня умоляешь, красавчик, но с чего вдруг? Ты пытался украсть мои вещи. Чуть не поджарил меня… и всё равно нанёс непоправимый вред временному потоку.

Питер замер, уже было собравшись возразить, и напрягся от слов Тони, как струна. Только его взгляд метался из стороны в сторону, потому что это действительно было неожиданное заявление.

— Оу… Как… Что… Я не…

Тони смотрел на него в ответ, изогнув губы в усмешке и вскинув брови.

— Да, именно, и продолжаешь это делать. Так что, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я отправил тебя за решётку… У тебя очень мало времени, чтобы рассказать, почему я из будущего отправил тебя сюда, что тебе было нужно в печке и зачем. Дерзай, и не трать время на своё милое заикание.


	4. What's your name? Who's your daddy?

Питер, несмотря на предостережение Тони, всё равно начал заикаться, издавая какие-то неразборчивые звуки, которые в совокупности, наверное, не имели никакого смысла даже на самом древнем языке. Лишь хлёсткая пощёчина привела его в чувства, заставив прекратить этот бессвязный поток бормотаний.

— Ай! — Негодуя, он и думать забыл о ранних неловкости и испуге, что, скорее всего, и входило в план Тони.

— Прекрати, Питер, я скорее запру тебя в своей комнате, чем в тюремной камере, так что выкладывай!

Питер слышал топот ног, скрежетание рации, звуки вытаскиваемых из кобуры пистолетов. Было слишком поздно, они уже были всего в нескольких ярдах отсюда.

— Ты спас мир, но теперь возникли сложности, и я единственный, кому ты доверял, поэтому ты попросил меня вернуться сюда и остановить это, и мне нужен прибор, который ты собирался уничтожить в этом мусоросжигателе, и я должен был его забрать, но они украли его, и теперь я должен вернуть его, иначе в две тысячи двадцать третьем году вся вселенная прекратит свое существование. — Питер выдал всё со скоростью пулемётной очереди, лишь изредка делая паузы между словами, чтобы отдышаться, но Тони понял всё, что он хотел сказать, без каких-либо проблем… или ему так показалось.

— Сними костюм, малыш. — Он постучал указательным пальцем по броне Питера, и тот снял её — костюм буквально растворился у него на глазах. Тони протянул руку, поправив галстук-бабочку, а второй рукой разорвал рубашку. Пуговицы разлетелись в разные стороны, и Питер коротко негодующе вскрикнул. — Подыграй мне, детка, — прошипел Тони. — Ты тоже, Хоган, если хочешь сохранить свою должность.

— Да, сэр.

Когда агенты ворвались в подвал с приказами замереть на месте, поднять руки и прочими клише, о которых был наслышан Питер и которые он видел по телевизору, Тони оттащил его на несколько шагов подальше, пока тот не упёрся спиной в стену. Одна его рука скользила по обнажённой груди Питера, обводя пальцами каждую мышцу и оставляя еле заметные полумесяцы ногтей на спине и торсе, а вторая сжимала каштановые локоны, грубо оттягивая голову в сторону. Питер вцепился в спину Тони, крепко сжимая в кулаках ткань дорогого и явно сделанного на заказ костюма. Тони оставлял губами влажные дорожки на его шее, посасывая нежную кожу и иногда прикусывая её зубами, Питер поскуливал, совсем забыв, что на них, наверное, смотрит две дюжины людей.

Тишина.

Можно было услышать, как пролетает муха, но так как ни одной мухи здесь не было, то неловкую тишину нарушали лишь влажные звуки губ Тони, касавшихся кожи Питера. Конечно, пока кто-то довольно громко не кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

Тони замер, спустившись губами к горлу Питера и опаляя горячим дыханием влажную дорожку из поцелуев и синяков, которую он оставил ранее. Он медленно обернулся к агентам, на лицах которых можно было разглядеть выражение на «любой вкус». Кто-то был удивлён, кто-то — заинтересован, большинство было сбито с толку, а пара агентов выглядели явно раздражёнными.

Питер пытался прийти в себя и начать думать здраво. Вся кровь отлила от одной головы к другой, и он сомневался, что в данный момент он в состоянии что-либо сказать, но Тони по-прежнему удерживал его на месте, приобняв за пояс и притянув к себе ближе. Питер осоловело посмотрел на Тони, его зрачки были просто огромными от возбуждения. Что за хрень он придумал, и входит в его план что-то большее? Пожалуйста, скажите, что да.

— Нам сообщили, что вас грабят. — Один из агентов вышел вперёд, говоря приказным тоном, не требующим отлагательств, и Питер мог поклясться, что он заставил Тони занервничать. По тому, как тот крепко стиснул зубы, Питер понял, что бедному агенту несдобровать. Переведя на него взгляд, он нахмурился и прищурился. Он его где-то раньше видел? Возможно. Возможно, он просто не узнаёт его… что-то в нём было не так, и он никак не мог поиметь в толк… Ох!

О боже, нет!

Не поиметь.

Взять!

Да, взять в толк.

Кхм, неловко вышло.

— Правда? — Тони удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Вы хотите сказать, что не просили вашего сотрудника позвонить нам и сообщить, что посреди вашего банкета некто в непонятной броне пытается украсть ваше оружие?

Тони рассмеялся. Он захохотал так сильно, что затрясся всем телом, и прижал Питера к себе ещё сильнее, зарываясь носом в его волосы и прихватывая зубами ухо. Питер на мгновение прикрыл глаза, расслабленно откидываясь на Тони, как вдруг тот снова заговорил прямо около его уха, и это было очень резко. Это был наигранно громкий шёпот, от которого могло создаться впечатление, будто они переговариваются о чём-то личном, но в то же время его могли слышать все находящиеся в помещении: — Ты это слышал, малыш? Хэппи принял наши ролевые игры всерьёз? Ну не глупец, а, милый?

— Хэппи очень, очень глупый. — Питер не понимал, что происходит, но ему сказали подыграть, и он подыгрывал, неважно какой там у Тони план: он чувствовал себя так хорошо, как никогда за всю свою чёртову жизнь. Он бы сказал сейчас всё, что только хотел Тони.

— Ролевые игры? — Судя по голосу, агент не был так радостен, как Питер.

— Да, ну, знаете… когда вы с любовником притворяетесь, чтобы немного повеселиться. Питер хотел, чтобы я поймал его за кражей в своей компании и наказал…

— Только Тони забыл наручники. — К Питеру, когда тот понял, к чему всё идёт, нахлынул такой поток вдохновения, что он сам попытался приукрасить их с Тони убедительную легенду и наигранно обиженно надул губы, посмотрев на агентов. Он перехватил шальной взгляд Тони и почувствовал, как рука, лежащая на его поясе, скользнула ниже, легонько сжав ягодицу, отчего он резко дёрнулся.

— Прости, детка. Я облажался. Но обещаю, что в постели точно не налажаю, чтобы загладить свою вину. Кстати, может, позаимствуем у кого-нибудь из агентов наручники… раз уж они здесь… — Тони, казалось, был только рад подбивать Питера на то, чтобы тот продолжал подыгрывать.

— Трата времени у государственных органов не шутки, Старк.

— А я и не говорил, что это шутка. Не тратьте его, если вы не забыли… это вина моего охранника. — Тони был таким бойким. Питеру это нравилось. Боже, как он соскучился по его дерзости. Он так чертовски скучал по этому человеку, и чем больше времени проводил с этой молодой версией Старка, тем больше он видел в нём своего Тони.

— В свою защиту скажу, что этот мальчишка — очень хороший актёр, все его слова были очень убедительны, поэтому я и поверил ему. — Хэппи пытался спасти свою репутацию? Питер почти устыдился своего поступка. Почти. Всё-таки Хэппи сам напросился: тот случай с Мэй Питер ещё не забыл…

— Ладно, пусть в этом и виновато стремление Хэппи помочь, я готов взять на себя ответственность за прекрасное актёрское мастерство моего любовника. Сколько вы там потратили, чтобы добраться сюда? Пришлите мне счёт… но сначала дайте мне эти наручники, а потом идите… Чем быстрее, тем лучше… Мы тут уже были в самом разгаре, пока вы не заявились к нам. Но если хотите, можете остаться и посмотреть. Я не против зрителей, а ты, милый?

Питер снова почувствовал, что краснеет, но отвернулся от агентов и уткнулся лицом в рубашку Тони. Тот его так взбудоражил своим подначиванием, что Питер уже без опаски был готов зайти ещё дальше.

— Думаю, мы вполне можем устроить им шоу… — Он почувствовал, как Тони резко втянул сквозь зубы воздух, когда он подцепил одну из пуговиц на его рубашке зубами и перекусил нити: он видел подобное в фильмах, когда девушки делали так, чтобы выглядеть соблазнительнее. Питер выплюнул пуговицу куда-то за плечо Тони и вовремя поднял взгляд, услышав низкий рык.

За ними послышались какая-то возня и бормотание, и Питер понял, что большинство агентов уходят. Большинство, но не все.

— Слушай сюда, Старк, если ты играешь с нами в какую-то игру… я это узнаю. Можешь думать, что ты гений и самый умный, но я узнаю всё гораздо быстрее, чем ты сможешь меня одурачить.

— Вызов принят, агент…

— Фьюри.

— Но вы такой душка! * Как иронично, — рассмеялся Тони. — А теперь либо возьмите стул и заткнитесь, либо проваливайте, потому что мне, чёрт возьми, есть чем заняться, а вы портите мне настроение, агент Фурри.

— Фьюри.

— А я как сказал? Серьёзно… Убирайтесь. Нахрен. Отсюда.

— Я слежу за тобой в оба, Старк.

Это предупреждение, оброненное Фьюри, заставило Питера, по-прежнему уткнувшегося в грудь Тони, зайтись в истерическом смехе.

— Блядь, малыш, не знаю, что в этом смешного, но тебе повезло, что у меня такая плохая репутация, иначе наш план никогда бы не сработал, — эти слова Тони произнёс шёпотом, потому что, естественно, он не сомневался, что за ними по-прежнему наблюдают.

Посмеявшись случайно сказанной Фьюри шутке, Питер вырвался из своего возбуждённого ступора и вспомнил о своём задании, которое он должен был сделать, и Тони, мать его, Старк его частью не был.

— Но он сработал, так что теперь я могу выследить этот прибор и…

— Нет. Не сегодня. Ты слышал его, Питер? Он за нами следит. — Тони выдержал паузу, и Питер снова весело захохотал. — Он точно прикажет кому-то из своих следить за нами до конца дня, если не дольше. Сделаешь что-то подозрительное — нам крышка. Так что ты вернёшься ко мне, и пусть Фьюри думает, что мы занимаемся с тобой тем, о чём тут так красочно рассказывали, а утром, когда он уже забудет о нас, позаботимся о твоём приборе.

Питер хотел возразить, правда. Он продолжал настойчиво твердить самому себе, что ему нужно отказать Тони, вплоть до того момента, как тот привёл его к себе домой. Затем он был вынужден признать, что, возможно, лишь возможно, он рад, что эта ночь была в их власти и им на самом деле надо убедить агентов в том, что они любовники. Питер надеялся, что им придётся сделать что угодно, лишь бы «Щ.И.Т.» купился на их историю…

***

Тони заметил своего дворецкого, выходящего из коридора. Он всегда был слишком проницателен и, вероятно, уже очень долго ждал возвращения Тони с праздника. Молодой генеральный директор «Старк Индастриз» был печально известен тем, что чересчур рано начал выполнять всю эту тяжёлую работу… и тем, что приводил домой незваных гостей. Дворецкий лишь взглядом дал понять своё удивление и неодобрение тому, что Тони притащил сегодня с собой очередного любовника. Тот был, наверное, слишком для него молод, но, с другой стороны, четыре года — не очень-то и много. Если бы Тони закончил школу, как и все, то они с этим парнем поступили бы в университет в одно время, ну, может, с разницей в год. Питер вряд ли был ребёнком, и большинство людей, знакомых с Тони Старком, единогласно бы сказали, что тот и сам-то далёк от взрослого. И Джарвис был того же мнения.

— Джарвис может забрать твой пиджак, если ты не против, милый.

Питер пригляделся получше и очаровательно недоверчиво приоткрыл рот.

— Джарвис? Правда? Вы человек?

— Вроде, ещё утром им был, сэр. — Тон Джарвиса был такой же сухой, как хороший мартини, и Тони не сдержал улыбки.

— Прости его. Он путешественник во времени и спасает вселенную, видимо, в будущем всё немного иначе.

— Конечно, ничего другого я и не ожидал. Тардис припарковали в гараже, сэр? — Джарвис изогнул одну бровь, переведя взгляд на парня, стоявшего рядом с Тони. До слуха Тони донёсся короткий смешок.

— Вообще-то Делориан.

— Да, вам ближе по духу Марти Макфлай. Виноват, прошу прощения.

— А он мне нравится! — Тони опустил взгляд, радостный тон Питера позабавил его, а ещё ему очень понравилось то, как парень взял его за руку. В ту же секунду тот уставился на него испуганными оленьими глазами и отпустил его ладонь, поняв, что он только что сделал.

— Взаимно, сэр. — Эта совершенно обычная фраза дворецкого заставила щёки Питера вспыхнуть алым цветом, и Тони тут же захотелось стереть эту краску с его лица кончиками пальцев.

— Рад, что ты понравился моему дворецкому, красавчик. — Тони успел заметить выражение лица Джарвиса, когда тот скрылся в коридоре. Он знал, когда его обманывали. Питер, может, и не заметил его влюблённого взгляда, но если кто-то и знал все тонкости языка тела Старка и его сложную натуру, то это Эдвин Джарвис. Питер смог быстро очаровать человека, который был отцом для Тони даже больше, чем Говард Старк, без сомнения, потому что Джарвис видел, насколько сам Тони без ума от этого парнишки. Тони никогда бы никому не признался, что очень рад, что Питер так быстро сменил гнев на милость, и пусть Джарвис поддразнивает его этим неделями или даже месяцами.

— Эм… — Питер нервно перебирал руками рубашку, которая теперь просто висела на нём после того «столкновения» с агентами «Щ.И.Т.». Казалось, он пытался натянуть её на себя посильнее, чтобы она не раскрывалась, но все его усилия были тщетны.

— Я бы извинился за это, если бы мне было жаль. Но, думаю, ты и сам-то не очень огорчён.

Питер слегка пожал плечами и обернулся, чтобы осмотреть прихожую, и вновь повернулся к Тони, когда тот предложил отвести его в гостиную. Питер с облегчением заметил диван и тут же сел на него, не дожидаясь приглашения Тони. Тот рассмеялся и опустился рядом с ним, усилием воли заставив себя не прижаться к нему вплотную.

— Я видел, как ты прицепил что-то на тот ящик. Это было какой-то жучок, да?

— Да, о да. — Неистово закивал Питер — его каштановые кудри запрыгали в такт каждому движению, — закатал рукава рубашки, чтобы показать часы, и несколько раз постучал по экрану. Тони с интересом наклонился поближе к появившемуся в воздухе изображению города. К сожалению, жучка нигде не было видно, и вскоре часы оповестили парней об ошибке. — Хах, что? Я не…

— GPS использует спутник для определения местоположения, Питер. Спутник, который, вероятно, использует твой жучок, сейчас не находится на орбите.

— Чёрт. Я об этом не подумал.

— Неудивительно. — Тони вытянул руку вперёд. — Дай мне часы, милый. Я как раз работаю над искусственным интеллектом. Конечно, он ещё не такой мощный, как мне хотелось бы, но, думаю, я смогу заставить его работать на твоём жучке. Если он сможет узнать подробности о твоём несуществующем спутнике, то, вероятно, сможет и клонировать его, а потом подсоединить к спутнику Министерства обороны, который мы возьмём под контроль настолько, насколько нужно, чтобы выяснить, куда делись те люди.

— Правда? У тебя есть доступ к спутникам Министерства обороны?

— Детка, я на спор взломал Минобороны в шестнадцать. Они ещё не нашли способ подобраться ко мне и, как думаешь, упекут ли они меня за решётку, зная, что новенькое свежее оружие массового поражения тут же подорвёт наших врагов?

— Думаю, нет. — Питер нехотя снял часы и протянул их Тони. — Только… осторожно, ладно? Они мне нужны для костюма и прочих важных вещей.

— Ты серьёзно просишь меня быть осторожным с этой штукой? Дожили. — Тони лишь покачал головой от этого абсурда. — Да, Питер, всё будет хорошо. Я только сбегаю в мастерскую и попрошу ИскИн найти решение нашей маленькой проблемы. А ты… будь как дома.

Тони убеждал себя, что он не спешит. И, конечно же, не несётся сломя голову в мастерскую и не постукивает нервно ногой по полу, ожидая, пока ИскИн загрузится и будет готов выполнять данные ему задачи. Однако, когда он вернулся в гостиную, он сам не заметил, как резко затормозил и уставился на открывшийся перед ним вид.

Джарвис, заметив испорченный смокинг, с которым возился Питер, видимо, счёл нужным принести тому новую одежду. Теперь Питер стоял посреди комнаты в красно-золотых боксерах, на которых был изображён какой-то робот. В руках он держал спортивные штаны, на подлокотнике дивана лежала футболка, которая дожидалась своей очереди, но Питер просто замер, уставившись на Тони, а тот в свою очередь неотрывно смотрел на него и расцвёл, заметив, как румянец Питера перешёл даже на его грудь.

— Я… Кхм… Мистер Джарвис сказал, что ты не будешь против, если я…

— Я против. — Тони даже не предпринял попыток отвести взгляд и прекратить смущать парня. — Я был бы не прочь, если б ты ходил голым, но раз уж тебе нужна одежда… то моя в принципе — неплохой выход.

Питер скривился, но наконец натянул на ноги спортивные штаны, завязав шнурки в двойной бантик, чтобы одежда не свалилась с его узких бёдер, а затем сел и пару раз подкатил штанины. Тони с удовольствием отметил, что Питер не спешит надевать футболку. Хорошо.

— Та-ак… — Тони ненадолго выдержал паузу. — Ты суперсолдат или кто-то в этом роде? В будущем что, снова стали использовать эту сыворотку?

Питер нервно хихикнул.

— Не-е-ет… Нет, я не Капитан Америка. Меня… эм… укусил радиоактивный паук. — Тони одарил его недоверчивым взглядом, и Питер принял это как знак тут же защититься. — Я знаю, это звучит нереально, но это правда. Мне было очень плохо, а потом, когда стало лучше, я стал делать невероятные вещи. Я понимаю, что сейчас это звучит как что-то ненормальное, но поверь мне… ты встретишь людей, которые делают ещё более странные вещи из-за радиации, чем я. Обещаю. — На мгновение он замолчал, уставившись на Тони. Он явно вёл немую борьбу с самим собой. — Можно тебя кое о чём спросить, Тони?

— Я чист. Никаких венерических болячек.

— Эм… нет, я не об этом… В смысле, это хорошо? Да. То есть я рад, что ты в порядке. Нет, не так… Мне нужно это узнать… прямо сейчас… или, может, когда-нибудь. Эм, нет, всё-таки я хочу спросить… — Чёрт, парнишка потянулся к футболке и натянул её на голову. Каким бы ловким и грациозным он ни был в бою, одевался он жутко нелепо. — Мне интересно, как ты узнал обо всём этом путешествии во времени и всё такое… — Его слова приглушала ткань футболки, и Питер, наконец, надел её на себя и расправил складки.

— Твои часы. Я заметил их в туалете, когда мы занимались кое-чем, что я бы хотел сегодня повторить. На них логотип «Старк Индастриз». Но этой модели я не знаю. Сначала я подумал, что это просто ужасная подделка… но потом ты использовал их в лифте. Видишь ли, такого рода технологии могли бы быть у меня через пару десятилетий, потому что сейчас у меня есть кое-что другое, и так как межгалактическая торговля у «СтаркИн» пока немного не развита, я отмёл вариант, что ты пришелец. Остаётся только будущее. Плюс ко всему, ты сказал, что не позволишь мне умереть «снова», и после этих слов ко мне закрались подозрения, потому что никто не может просто так знать, кто, как и когда умрёт. Вот так я и узнал, что ты из будущего. А как я узнал, кто тебя сюда отправил… Так как я единственный человек, кто достаточно умён для того, чтобы провернуть путешествие во времени, значит, только я мог и послать тебя сюда.

— Хэнк Пим…

— Хэнк Пим! Бездарность! Одно открытие ещё не делает человека гением. Если этому ублюдку повезёт с путешествием во времени, он точно не отправит тебя ко мне, детка. — Питер, уже полностью одевшись, продолжал медленно кивать и, чуть склонив голову, смотрел на Тони с насмешливо невинным выражением лица, которое одновременно нравилось и раздражало Старка. — Серьёзно, малыш? Продолжай строить из себя невинность, и тогда я уж точно сделаю кое-что, от чего ты будешь смущаться.

— Обещания, обещания, — тихонько выдохнул Питер с таким сарказмом, с каким он обычно повязывает преступников в своём паучьем костюме, и его щёки тут же вспыхнули алым, когда он понял, что Тони всё расслышал.

— Так… ты просто всегда такой застенчивый, детка, или это значит, что всё-таки там, откуда ты пришёл, мы не любовники?

Питер широко распахнул глаза и нервно закашлялся, энергично замотав головой.

— Кхм, нет, мы не любовники. Ты как бы стар…ше… меня. Намного. И мне кажется, ты не видишь во мне кого-то большего. Ты относишься ко мне, как к ребёнку… Это мило, потому что ты для меня, вроде, как отец, но в то же время это немного неприятно, потому что я без ума от тебя где-то… несколько лет… но с твоей стороны нет никакого внимания ко мне, понимаешь? Я наблюдал. Очень много. Я очень хотел, чтобы ты что-то ко мне почувствовал, но нет. Ничего.

Тони с секунду неверяще посмотрел на него, а затем встал, направился к бару, что был в противоположном конце комнаты, и плеснул себе виски на пару пальцев. Он вопросительно приподнял бутылку, молча предлагая Питеру выпить, но тот лишь снова отрицательно помотал головой. Пожав плечами, он достал из мини-холодильника, находившегося под барной стойкой, баночку имбирного эля и, вернувшись на место, протянул её парню.

— Значит, из твоего небольшого откровения я могу сделать вывод, что я научился самоконтролю и приобрёл какие-то моральные ценности в своей… старости, да? Хм, я и не думал, что такое во мне есть. Да вообще, наверное, никто не думает, что во мне такое есть. Что ж, поздравить, что ли, Старика Старка с тем, что он не распускает руки? Я и впрямь впечатлён такому самоконтролю, потому что, детка, если я, конечно, не импотент в этом твоём будущем, то вынужден признаться, что я, скорее всего, всё-таки думал о тебе в «таком ключе». Плевать на возраст. На правила морали. Мои сексуальные предпочтения вряд ли сильно изменились. Я просто… стал намного лучше, чем сейчас. Да весь этот грёбаный мир этому удивится! Только у меня вопрос: у тебя есть какой-нибудь фетиш на «папочку» и ты, прямо как в «Лолите», заинтересован во мне, как в зрелом мужчине… или же ты отдашь предпочтение Тони Старку, пока он ещё… молодой, сильный и счастливый грешник?

Тони осторожно наблюдал за тем, как Питер хлопает ртом, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, а затем снова пытается что-то сказать, но произносит лишь единственный слог. Как же восхитительно он смущается, но Тони уже не был уверен, что продержится и продолжит эту игру в «кошки-мышки». Он буквально седел с каждой секундой ожидания, пока Питер закричит «Трахни меня», а он набросится на него, как одичалый кот, которому хотелось гораздо больше, чем он мог себе представить. Наконец, снова совершенно умилительно покраснев, Питер таки ответил:

— У меня… У меня нет никакого фетиша. Я… всё ещё думаю, что ты… очень горяч… сейчас.

— То есть не старый.

— Да, не старый… — Питер тяжело сглотнул и потёр шею, вдруг заозиравшись по сторонам и резко уставившись прямо на Тони.

— Прекрасно, думаю, мы уже решили, что ты — одно из самых милых созданий, которые я когда-либо видел. И раз уж мы должны убедить правительство, что мы спим, то мы непременно это сделаем. — Он залпом опрокинул в себя остатки виски и свободной рукой погладил бедро Питера. — Ты когда-нибудь… делал что-нибудь подобное?

— Не совсем? — Голос Питера стал на октаву выше, в нём отчётливо слышалась дрожь. — В смысле… ни с кем ещё не делал? Я читал и смотрел об этом… так что я знаю, как это происходит, и чего ожидать, и…

— Детка, о детка, если ты думаешь, что немного порно и эротики подготовили тебя к ночи со мной, то ты сильно ошибаешься. Я помогу тебе раскрыть такую твою сторону, о которой ты раньше и не догадывался. Я уже видел что-то подобное сегодня: как ты откусывал пуговицу, дразнил меня, что я «забыл» наручники. Ты так многого не знаешь, и я тебе всё покажу… о детка, это будет чистейшее блаженство во всех смыслах этого слова.


	5. To Show You What You Need

Питер никогда ещё не был в спальне Тони и сейчас мог лишь мельком окинуть её взглядом, потому что то и дело отвлекался на губы молодого Старка и всё, что творилось в его голове. Тони мог бы увести его куда угодно, и он бы, наверное, беспрекословно последовал за ним. Сбросил бы со скалы? Питер с радостью кинулся бы в объятия смерти. Поставил бы его к стенке на расстрел? Он бы повесил себе на шею мишень. Бросил бы посреди Сахары? Питер бы оседлал верблюда. Столкнул бы в яму с королевскими кобрами? Он продержался бы там ради того, чтобы Тони высосал яд… Но его, придерживая за бёдра и спотыкаясь, вели из гостиной в комнату, пока, наконец, не затащили внутрь, лишь один раз зацепив дверной косяк.

Когда они вошли, в спальне тут же зажёгся свет, но все попытки Питера осмотреться были пресечены на корню. Руки Тони скользнули под его футболку и нежными, как пёрышко, движениями огладили бока, большими пальцами подцепив ткань и потянув её наверх, чтобы оголить грудь. Тело Питера отзывалось на прикосновения Тони сладкой дрожью, растекающейся по коже.

— Так, в твоих фантазиях со мной в главной роли ты, детка, сверху или снизу?

Внутри Питера всё вспыхнуло, словно Тони сначала облил его бензином, а затем поднёс спичку. Каждый дюйм обнажённой кожи, залитой румянцем, горел огнём. Существует ли в мире ещё более смущающий вопрос? И в спешке, чтобы избежать на него ответа, Питер не придумал ничего лучше, как… перевести тему.

— Кто сказал, что я о тебе фантазирую?

Наклонившись к Питеру ближе, он так и оставил его футболку прикрывать наполовину оголённую грудь и рассмеялся, пощекотав дыханием его ухо, а следом прикусил мочку и лениво обвёл языком нежную ушную раковину, скользнув им глубже.

— Я это знаю, потому что, давай смотреть правде в лицо, красавчик, нам обоим прекрасно известно, что ты думаешь обо мне уже очень, очень долго. О голом мне. Готовом забрать твою невинность и трахать всю следующую неделю. А учитывая твоё помешательство на мне и всё в таком духе… Я обязательно прослежу за тем, чтобы ты получил всё, что хочешь, чтобы все твои ожидания оправдались, так скажи… сверху или снизу?

Питер тяжело сглотнул, исподволь заглянув Тони в глаза, и выдал тихое: «Снизу».

— Я так и думал. В этом нет ничего постыдного, милый. — Тони продолжил снимать с него футболку, слегка приподняв голову и потянув его руки наверх, чтобы окончательно стащить ненужную тряпку и не глядя отбросить её куда-то в угол комнаты. — Я универсал и должен признать… в обеих позициях есть своя прелесть. Особенно если тебе повезло, и в какой-то из этих позиций нахожусь я.

Его слова как-то приободрили Питера, но, видимо, не так, как хотел того Тони.

— Серьёзно, я ничего о тебе не представлял. — Голос Питера стал твёрже, хотя в нём по-прежнему сквозила неуверенность. Однако он с вызовом посмотрел в глаза Тони, пытаясь отвлечься от его полуобнажённого тела. — Я фантазировал о своём Тони, из моего времени… О тебе я никогда не фантазировал.

— Сейчас будешь. — Дерзкая улыбочка Тони вызвала у Питера желание оттолкнуть этого наглеца и уйти, чтобы доказать, что он неправ, но тело его предало, к тому же, Тони уже заметил его возбуждение во всей красе, и отрицать это было бессмысленно. — М-м-м… Детка, посмотри на себя. Как бы тебе ни нравилось препираться со мной… я уверен, ты будешь самым прекрасным партнёром, которого мне когда-либо доводилось трахать. Если бы ты ещё немного отшивал меня, чтобы почувствовать себя таким же свободным в постели, как когда ты дерзишь, то мне пришлось бы туго. Это правда досадно… Наверное, от одной ночи с тобой я не устану, но, чёрт, уж точно попытаюсь взять от неё всё.

Ладонь Тони скользнула ниже, к выпуклости на штанах. Он уже хотел развязать шнурки, как вдруг Питер ударил его по рукам. На губах Тони вновь расцвела нахальная улыбка, он склонил голову набок и, вопросительно приподняв брови, посмотрел на парня.

— Ты слишком одет. — Это замечание Питера вызвало у Тони очередной смешок, он опустил взгляд и оглядел то, что осталось от его костюма, который он надел на вечеринку. На самом деле осталось многое: когда он пришёл домой, то снял с себя только пиджак.

— Хочешь увидеть меня голым, красавчик? Тебе нужно лишь попросить. — Взгляд Питера был прикован к Тони, который обыденным ленивым движением ослабил бабочку, снял её с воротника рубашки, а затем отбросил её куда-то к футболке парня. Следом отправился пояс. Туфли, сброшенные с ног, ударились о пол, стукнув каблуками. Тони уже наклонился было, чтобы стянуть носки, как вдруг Питер резко подался вперёд и крепко схватил его за запястья, останавливая. Если тот и флиртовал вот так, чересчур прикладывая силу и сжимая его мёртвой хваткой, которая немного причиняла боль, Тони всё равно ни словом, ни взглядом не выказал своего дискомфорта.

— Для того, кому есть что показать, ты как-то не слишком торопишься. — Питер устал от этих игр. Тони так потратит всю ночь на прелюдию… а это не очень-то и хорошо. — Ты чего заглох? Я уже начинаю думать, что ты умеешь только болтать. — Он отпустил запястья Тони из своей цепкой хватки и скрестил на груди руки, с вызовом глядя на него.

Во взгляде Тони промелькнуло что-то странное, а губы растянулись в игривой улыбке.

— «Только болтать», да? Думаешь, я не могу доказать свои слова делом? Я-то считал тебя застенчивым мальчиком и хотел немного раскрепостить небольшой болтовнёй… Ошибся. Тебе стоит передо мной извиниться, детка. Но я прощу тебя, можешь взять свои слова обратно, когда я возьму в рот твой член, — и всё забудется.

Питер почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь, но у него не было времени зацикливаться на реакции своего тела на грязные разговорчики Тони. Уже во второй раз за этот вечер воздух разрезал звук треснувшей ткани, и по полу рассыпались оторванные пуговицы — Тони скинул с себя испорченную дорогую рубашку. Ни на секунду не разрывая зрительного контакта с Питером, он расстегнул штаны и стащил их вниз. Питер не знал, всегда ли тот не носит нижнее бельё или же только с этими штанами. Его подсознание подкинуло ему ужасную догадку, что всё-таки первое. Когда Тони наконец предстал перед ним во всей своей обнажённой красе, Питер отвёл взгляд первым, рассматривая телосложение своего не совсем наставника.

Плавная линия плеч, слегка подкачанные бицепсы и рельефный живот. Только когда Тони пошевелился, мышцы, перекатывающиеся под его загорелой оливковой кожей, перестали казаться эфемерными и придали его очертаниям силу и мужественность. Он не потел часами в спортзале, стремясь добиться идеального тела, а был таким, какой есть, и это нравилось Питеру намного больше. Во рту парня резко пересохло, когда он обвёл глазами точёные линии бёдер, которые так и манили его опустить взгляд ниже. Он стоял так близко — протяни руку и коснись — и, несмотря на лёгкую тревогу, всё же подался вперёд и дотронулся дрожащими пальцами до тёмных волосков на груди Тони, а затем тут же убрал руку, но только чтобы в следующую секунду провести ею тонкую дорожку по прессу, замерев у того, что скрывалось ниже и что он, вроде бы, и очень хотел увидеть, и одновременно старался избежать. Его пальцы мазнули по коротким жёстким волоскам, и из горла Тони вырвался задушенный стон. Питер прихватил зубами нижнюю губу, и Тони крепко схватил его за запястье, отводя руку от своего живота и поднимая её вверх, удерживая между их телами.

— Ну-ну, мы же знаем, что ты не это хочешь потрогать.

Голос Тони стал низким, и в нём проскользнуло что-то тёмное, чего ещё раньше не было. По-прежнему прикусывая губу, Питер проследил взглядом за движениями своей руки, и Тони нетерпеливо подвёл её прямо к тому, чего тот больше всего хотел и боялся.

Его костяшки прошлись по бархатной коже, и Питер судорожно выдохнул от неожиданности. Пальцы дрогнули, и, когда Тони освободил его руку из своей хватки, он провёл подушечками пальцев по внушительному члену.

— Твои ожидания оправдались, дорогой?

Питер тяжело сглотнул, твёрдо решив не давать слабины, чтобы Тони не понял, что он напуган.

— Я думал, он больше…

Питер совсем не ожидал ни несдержанного смешка, последовавшего после его слов, ни того, что Тони грубо толкнёт его назад. Он коснулся ногами, по всей видимости, кровати и почувствовал, как падает на матрац. Немного ошарашенный, он вперился взглядом в потолок, ожидая увидеть на нём зеркало, но, к своему разочарованию, ничего не обнаружил. Перед глазами вновь появилось лицо Тони, тот серьёзно смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных век.

— Тебе повезло, что я слишком самовлюблён, иначе я бы обиделся. К твоему счастью, я знаю, что мой член — произведение искусства, а ещё у меня есть небольшая слабость: смотреть на то, как мои любовники насаживаются на него своими ротиками. Кстати о ротиках… может, мне показать тебе, что я умею им не только болтать, м?

Тони снова потянулся к завязкам на штанах Питера, и в этот раз тот не стал ему препятствовать и приподнял бёдра, чтобы было легче стянуть с него штаны. Он не заметил, куда те делись, как и не заметил, как Тони снял с него трусы, но он уже и не особо был заинтересован в одежде.

Тони отстранился и окинул его оценивающим взглядом, от которого Питер занервничал и чуть не растерял весь запал, но затем он быстро пробежался ладонью вверх и вниз по внутренней части бедра, при этом растянув губы в так раздражающей Питера улыбочке.

— В тебе прекрасно всё, да, детка? Жаль, что никто из мастеров Ренессанса не запечатлел тебя в мраморе. Я ещё никогда не видел такого маленького аккуратного члена. Хочу впиться зубами в каждый дюйм твоего тела. Да, у старого Старка было охренеть какое самообладание. У меня… его нет. А сейчас… сядь к изголовью, милый, тебе обязательно захочется на это посмотреть. Обещаю.

Даже не думая спорить, Питер подтянулся на руках и отодвинулся выше, откинувшись спиной о гору лежащих за ним подушек, чтобы разглядеть всё, что происходило внизу. Его руки задрожали от предвкушения того, что будет дальше, и Тони заметил это, одарив Питера ехидным подмигиванием, отчего тому захотелось его ударить. Почему этот парень был одновременно таким чертовски горячим и раздражающим?

Он явно никак не сможет сохранить своё достоинство и уж точно не сможет противиться чарам Тони Старка. Эта мысль осенила Питера, когда Тони наклонился, раскрыл губы и направился прямо к его стоящему колом члену. В последний момент он отвернулся и облизал внутреннюю сторону бедра, легонько покусывая и влажно посасывая, оставляя на алебастровой коже синяки. Эти поддразнивания вырвали из горла Питера разочарованный всхлип.

— Ох, детка, тебе не нравится? — соблазнительно спросил Тони, подбираясь пальцами к основанию члена Питера, чтобы сгрести в кулак его мошонку. — А как тебе такое, м? Не этого хотел? Может, ты хотел немного… глубже?

Питер не мог отвести глаз. Тони, видимо, старался поддерживать зрительный контакт; заглянув, казалось, прямо в душу Питера, он наклонился и лизнул красную от прилившей крови головку. Питер раскинул руки в стороны и сжал в кулаках шёлковые простыни, которые стоили, наверное, как месячная зарплата Мэй. Язык Тони неумолимо кружился вокруг его члена в дразнящем танце. Вверх и вниз. Вперёд и назад. И по кругу, по кругу. Но дальше этого дело не заходило. Это было невыносимо.

На глаза Питера навернулись слёзы, когда Тони наконец обхватил губами его головку и начал посасывать. Он чувствовал, как влажный язык плотно прижался к уздечке. Тони неизменно смотрел ему в глаза, растянув уголки рта в ехидной усмешке и вбирая член Питера ещё глубже. Из его горла вырывались несдержанные приглушённые стоны, будто каждый дюйм твёрдой плоти был таким же прекрасным на вкус, как и на вид. Дюйм за восхитительным дюймом Тони опускался всё ниже и ниже, пока не вобрал член полностью. Питер громко застонал и запрокинул голову, когда Тони сглотнул, посылая немыслимые ощущения по всему его телу, и продолжил невыносимо выписывать языком узоры. Он не мог больше терпеть. Если только ещё пару секунд. Прогнувшись в спине, он почувствовал долгожданное наслаждение…

Это был рай, в котором ему довелось побыть недолго. Тепло, окутывающее член, пропало, и Питер, слегка выпрямившись, сел, его волосы были растрёпаны, зрачки затопили радужку, он выглядел потрясённым и немного смущённым.

— Погоди немножко, милый. — Тони отошёл, сунул руку в ящик тумбочки и вернулся с флакончиком, который Питер тут же узнал. — Мы ещё не совсем готовы.

Питер рухнул на подушки, пытаясь не обращать внимания на болезненное желание, которое волнами захлёстывало его с головой, пока Тони наносил смазку себе на пальцы. Осыпая короткими поцелуями член парня, Тони прикоснулся к нему сзади. Питер уже приготовился к неведомому ранее ощущению чужих пальцев в себе, как вдруг почувствовал прикосновение к чувствительной коже за мошонкой. Вторую руку Тони положил ему на поясницу, пальцами другой начиная массировать одну и ту же точку, будоража нервные окончания, о существовании которых Питер до этого момента не подозревал. Каждое движение разносило невероятные волны удовольствия, которые распространялись из самых неожиданных мест к снова болезненно стоящему члену.

Тони продолжал сводить его с ума ещё несколько минут. Его выражение лица отчётливо говорило, что ему нравится каждый стон и задушенный вскрик, которые Питер изо всех сил старался сдерживать… но тщетно. Питер уже снова чувствовал тот нарастающий прилив тепла, сулящий потрясающий до глубины души оргазм. Он приготовился к долгожданному облегчению… а затем Тони в очередной раз отстранился, и Питер несдержанно выругался, заставив своего мучителя растянуть губы в широченной улыбке.

— Ты думал, я так просто дам тебе кончить после того, как ты оскорбил моё достоинство и усомнился в моих сексуальных возможностях? Детка… ты многого обо мне не знаешь. А теперь… ты готов взять свои слова обратно? — Питер кивнул, уткнувшись в подушки и прикусив губу с такой силой, что белоснежные зубы слегка окрасились багровыми капельками крови. — Извинения, детка.

Голос Питера прозвучал как-то хрипло, рвано и гораздо резче, чем ему хотелось:

— Прости, Тони.

— Будешь фантазировать обо мне или о том Старике Старке?

— О т-т-тебе.

— Замечательно. — Тони нанёс на пальцы ещё немного смазки, второй рукой скользнув Питеру под спину. Когда первый палец подобрался к узкому кольцу мышц, чтобы заполнить гнетущую пустоту, Питер резко схватил губами воздух. Он почувствовал, как мягкая подушечка обвела контур, а затем палец Тони скользнул внутрь, медленно растягивая и подготавливая к большему. Питер разрывался между ощущениями, которые дарили сразу обе руки Тони. Пока одна старательно доставляла удовольствие, от которого впору было впасть в кому, вторая не переставала ласкать возбуждённый член.

К первому пальцу, сводящему Питера с ума, присоединился второй.

— Боже, детка, ты такой красивый. Ты уже почти готов, прелесть? Не могу дождаться, когда окажусь глубоко в тебе. Ещё в ту минуту, когда только увидел тебя на вечеринке, я знал, что добьюсь тебя. А костюм… битва, твоя дерзость… самое сексуальное, что я видел, кроме своего отражения в зеркале. — Питер хотел было уже придумать какой-нибудь колкий ответ, но ко второму пальцу внутри него присоединился третий, и его слова потонули в громком стоне. — О, смотри, кажется, ты уже готов, милый. — Из-под полуоткрытых век Питер увидел, как Тони, чуть подтянувшись наверх, начал подкрадываться к нему, словно голодный дикий кот. Усевшись на колени, Тони мимоходом огладил ладонями ноги Питера и закинул их себе на плечи. Приподнявшись, он вновь заглянул ему в глаза. Тони подмигнул, отчего Питер негодующе оскалился, и плавно толкнулся вперёд — в ту же секунду все связные мысли вылетели у него из головы.

Он сжал лодыжки Питера, слегка подтянув его наверх, чтобы тот немного приподнял бёдра и прогнулся в пояснице. Питер отпустил простыни и так сильно впился пальцами в ягодицы Тони, что на них остались красные полумесяцы от его ногтей. Когда медленных толчков нетерпеливому Питеру стало отчаянно мало, он, собрав все свои силы, подмахнул бёдрами навстречу Тони, призывая ускориться и вырывая из его груди хриплое «Чёрт, как же горячо, малыш».

С каждым толчком с губ Питера слетали громкие стоны, а когда Тони немного изменил угол проникновения и попал прямо по простате, у него аж волосы встали дыбом.

Питер уже не мог держаться, он был на грани. К счастью, Тони, по всей видимости, тоже слишком долго ждал их «веселья», и, когда Питер залил свой рельефный живот спермой, он тут же кончил внутрь.

Обессиленно рухнув на кровать, Питер попытался связать пару слов во внятное предложение, но тщетно. Его сил сейчас хватало лишь на то, чтобы лежать на матраце и ошарашенно смотреть в потолок, чувствуя, как по внутренней стороне бедра стекает доказательство того, что только что произошло между ним и Тони, образуя под обнажёнными ягодицами тёплую липкую лужицу.

Внимание Питера привлекла какая-то возня у изножья кровати, он перевёл взгляд на своего любовника, который, казалось, снова был в полной боевой готовности. Брови Питера резко взметнулись вверх.

— Мы… опять? Я умру.

— О нет, детка, сегодня уж точно никто не умрёт. Я же сказал, что возьму от этой ночи всё. Это была лишь разминка… впереди у нас ещё много интересного.

Эта ночь обещала быть длинной, и Питер не сомневался, что ему понравится каждая её секунда.

Далеко-далеко от влюблённых в пустой лаборатории ИскИн Тони выполнил весь длинный список данных ему заданий. Между сплетшимися в жарком танце телами вспыхнул экран, на котором отобразились необходимые Питеру координаты GPS…


	6. Has He Taken Any Time, Any Time

Тони пялился на него и не пытался это скрыть. Он был очарован этим прекрасным парнем, сидящим на огромной просторной кухне, в которую он сам редко заглядывал. Питер был одет лишь во всё те же красно-золотые боксеры с роботом, о котором Тони понятия не имел, и одну из рубашек своего новоиспечённого любовника, которую он решил не застёгивать, и теперь та свободно висела на его поджарых плечах. Совершенно невозмутимый своим полуголым видом, он сидел за стойкой с огромной тарелкой разнообразных продуктов и поедал бекон, вытаскивая его пальцами и отправляя в рот в до смешного непристойной манере. Каждый раз, когда он поднимал голову и встречался взглядом с Тони, в его глазах вспыхивали искорки, а на губах играла застенчивая улыбка, словно каждый случайно брошенный взгляд сопровождался мыслями о том, чем они занимались большую часть ночи.

— Ты так каждое утро завтракаешь? — Радостный тон Питера и слова, перемежающиеся с откусыванием и пережёвыванием вафель, истекающих маслом и сиропом, вызвали у Тони невольную улыбку.

— О нет. Обычно у меня на завтрак только кофе. Иногда что-то быстрое, например, тост… такого у меня никогда не было.

Питер резко замер с поднесённой ко рту вилкой, на которой лежал блестящий от сиропа, ручейком льющегося обратно в тарелку, кусочек вафли.

— Тогда… что вот это всё значит?

— Наверное, это попытка моего дворецкого произвести на тебя впечатление.

Тони заметил, как Питер ненадолго задержал свой взгляд на завтраке и залился краской.

— У него получилось.

— Ну, конечно. — Тони был обязан отблагодарить Джарвиса за всё, что он сделал, и вовсе не из-за своей известной всем признательности. Однако ради такого он сделает исключение. — Ему больше никогда не выдастся возможность похвастаться своими навыками, поэтому он, наверное, был счастлив, что у него ради разнообразия появился кто-то, готовый оценить его стряпню по достоинству. — Джарвис уже прекрасно показал, что он понимает Тони лучше, чем кто-либо другой, возможно, даже лучше, чем самого себя. Как бы Тони ни хотелось думать, что Питер — типичный любовник на одну ночь, чувства, которые наутро продолжали терзать его сердце и душу, твердили, что всё закончится не так быстро, как он надеялся.

— А почему он вообще решил произвести на меня впечатление? — Питер бросил вафли и перешёл к яичнице и паре французских тостов. — О боже, Тони. Ты должен это попробовать! О, как хорошо…

Звуки, которые он издавал в перерывах между пережёвыванием еды, были чистой порнографией в хорошем смысле этого слова. Не говоря уже о том, что Тони провёл большую часть ночи, нагибая Питера как только можно и пробуя всё, что у него было. Он чувствовал себя измотанным, но это была приятная усталость, зато Питер, казалось, был ещё бодрее, чем вчера. Если у кого-то и должны были быть проблемы с передвижением, то только у этого мальчишки. То, что на нём ни капли не отразились события их ночи, лишь раззадорило Тони утащить его в спальню и хорошенько оттрахать, чтоб уж наверняка. К сожалению, он был на все сто уверен, что Питер сразу же бросится выполнять свою миссию, как только закончит неистово поглощать свой завтрак.

— Джарвис чертовски хорошо меня знает, Питер. Он знает, что ты мне нравишься, а мне вообще мало кто нравится… отсюда блинчики, приготовленные специально для тебя, у меня на кухне.

Питер вновь вскинул на него смущённый взгляд, румянец на его щеках вспыхнул ещё ярче, а улыбка стала шире.

— Кхм, я тебе нравлюсь? Кстати, ты назвал меня по имени…

— Слишком необычно? Могу снова называть тебя Красавчиком…

— Нет, это мило… Мне нравится. — Раздумывая, Питер осушил маленький стакан апельсинового сока. — Но ещё мне нравится то, как ты произносишь моё имя. Это… мило.

Тони рассмеялся, вытаскивая из кармана пижамных штанов часы Питера.

— Взял их у себя в лаборатории, пока ты спал. Подумал, что ты наверняка захочешь забрать.

Питер потянулся за часами двумя руками, осторожно забрав их из рук Тони и нацепив обратно на запястье, и выдохнул с заметным облегчением.

— Да… нет… спасибо. Я просто… Мне с ними спокойнее, понимаешь? А у тебя… у тебя получилось запустить GPS? Мы знаем, кто забрал прибор? Мне правда нужно его забрать и вернуться домой…

Тони кивнул.

— Честно говоря, можно было и не искать жучок. Всё равно выяснилось, что эти грабители были первыми в моём списке подозреваемых.

— Это «Гидра»? — нервно спросил Питер, отодвигая свою уже пустую тарелку в сторону и с тревогой глядя на Тони.

— «Гидра»? Нет, Пит, не «Гидра». Это просто заурядный промышленный шпионаж. Озкорп. — Во взгляде Питера читалось непонимание, и Тони неловко кашлянул. — Норман Озборн? Ты когда-нибудь… когда-нибудь слышал о нём? — Питер отрицательно помотал головой. — Ха, как это ни странно, но мне приятно. У Старков и Озборнов длинное и… тяжёлое прошлое. Мой отец разрушил жизнь отцу Нормана. Практически разорил «Озкорп». Они потеряли деньги и так и не смогли нормально восстановиться… Норман немного старше меня. Он тоже учился в МТИ, как и я, но на старших курсах, и не сказать, что он был вундеркиндом. До моего появления он был крупной шишкой на кампусе. А потом пришёл я, и он перестал быть любимчиком. Но я же не виноват в том, что я умнее, симпатичнее и со мной гораздо веселее. Он тяжело это воспринял. И с тех пор пытается со мной соперничать. Правда, он никак не может тягаться со мной ни интеллектуально, ни финансово, ни в постели… и поэтому он отчаянно пытается превзойти меня любой ценой. Так что, видимо, он нанял каких-то головорезов, чтобы меня обокрасть. Наверное, решил, что одержит надо мной верх, если стащит технику, над которой я работаю в лаборатории. Если хочешь забрать свой прибор, то нам придётся украсть его у Нормана. Хорошо, что он не шибко умный…

Питер решительно кивнул.

— Хорошо, просто скажи, где его офис, и я про…

— Не обижайся, Красавчик, но я наблюдал за твоей кражей — она оставляет желать лучшего. Думаю, если ты хочешь забрать эту штуку у Нормана и не повредить временной поток или не попасть за решётку… то ты позволишь мне тебе помочь.

— Нет, ни в коем случае. Если с тобой что-то случится…

Тони скрестил на груди руки и плотно сжал губы в тонкую полоску, разозлившись.

— Парень, я производитель оружия. «Торговец смертью». Думаешь, я не в курсе, как им пользоваться? Думаешь, я какой-то беззащитный идиот? Я далеко не беспомощный, и тебе как раз нужна любая помощь, какая только возможна.

— Ну, раз ты настаиваешь… — Улыбки Питера было достаточно, чтобы Тони почувствовал тепло и бодрость, чего не смог бы сделать ни один кофе. Он поставил пустую чашку на тумбу и, обойдя её, подошёл к Питеру. Нежно прикоснувшись ладонью к щеке Питера, он развернул его к себе лицом и поцеловал. Они почувствовали, как их сердца тут же забились чаще, и углубили поцелуй, сплетаясь языками и сцеловывая с губ друг друга приторный кленовый сироп и кофе.

— Да, детка, я тебе помогу. А иначе ты закончишь тем, что будешь коротать дни в тюремной камере «Щ.И.Т.». Наверное, в своём времени ты великий герой, потому что в моём — ужасный преступник.

Питер всё так же не раскрывая глаз и кротко улыбаясь, прижался щекой к руке Тони.

— Это был комплимент, да?

— Что-то типа того.

— И… значит, у тебя есть план?

Тони отступил назад, задумчиво оглядев Питера и скрестив на груди руки.

— Так, прошлой ночью Норман был на вечеринке. Скорее всего, он видел меня с тобой. Он всегда хочет заполучить то, что у меня есть. Мы можем подослать тебя к нему, чтобы ты соблазнил его и отвлёк… — Размышления Тони прервал смех Питера. Он на секунду замолк. — Что смешного?

— Привет, я Питер Паркер. — Питер протянул Тони руку словно для рукопожатия, в его голосе отчётливо слышалось веселье. — Мы раньше не встречались? Я… кхм… Я не… Я не смогу соблазнить Нормана Озборна.

— Но меня-то ты соблазнил.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Да, ещё как.

— Ну… ты не Норман Озборн.

— Слава богу.

— Тони, нам нужен другой план. В котором мне не придётся никого соблазнять.

— Что, даже меня?

Питер усмехнулся.

— Не сейчас?

Тони легонько похлопал Питера по щеке.

— Не волнуйся, секси, у меня есть план «Б». Но сначала я вызову подкрепление.

***

— Кто этот парень?

Питер сидел на подлокотнике дивана. Так как его смокинг был в непотребном виде, Джарвис снабдил его другой подходящей одеждой. Дворецкий любезно проводил Питера в ванную, где тот смог принять душ, пока Тони занимался «разбором полётов» с Обадайей относительно проблем безопасности на гала-концерте и своей поистине звёздной речи перед гостями. Питер поразился тому, что вещи были совершенно новыми: с них даже этикетки не сняли. И у Джарвиса явно были свои суперспособности с точностью узнавать размер одежды с первого взгляда.

Питер с нетерпением ждал всё утро, чтобы узнать, что же там за подкрепление нашёл Тони. В конце концов он должен знать, кто точно будет им помогать.

— Полковник Роудс! — Он резко вскочил на ноги, широко улыбаясь, — ну вылитый щенок, разве что только хвостом не виляет, — когда в комнату вошёл Железный патриот и озадаченно на него посмотрел.

— Рядовой авиации первого класса. — На Питера. Затем на Тони. — Так, серьёзно, Тони. Кто. Этот. Парень?

Тони уклончиво пожал плечами.

— Ладно, раз уж мы тут по званиям пошли, то скажу… мой любовник?

— Любовник! Он хоть возраста согласия достиг?

— Ну, да. Ты ж достиг?

Питер изобразил удивление, оглянувшись через плечо, и, с секунду оглядев двух мужчин, указал на себя.

— Я? Ох, простите, ребят, вы меня ещё видите? Я уж было подумал, что стал невидимкой: вы так разговаривали, будто меня здесь нет. Но нет, то есть, да, да, достиг. Я почти совершеннолетний.

Тони приподнял одну бровь и склонил голову набок, удивлённо взглянув на Питера, но решил больше не задавать вопросов.

— Видишь, Роуди, он достиг возраста согласия.

Питер снова сделал шаг вперёд и протянул руку, пытаясь сдержаться и ничем не выказать разрывающее его на части волнение.

— Питер Паркер, полковник… то есть рядовой Роудс, сэр. Это честь для меня. Правда. Я ваш большой фанат.

— Ага, заметно. — Роуди с сомнением протянул ему руку и коротко ответил на рукопожатие. — Этот парень немного не в себе, Тони. Так ты вырвал меня из законного отпуска, чтобы похвастаться своими сексуальными похождениями с «почти совершеннолетним», или у тебя что-то серьёзное?

Тони хмыкнул, расслабленно раскинувшись на диване, положив одну руку на спинку, скрестил ноги и склонил голову набок, рассматривая своего друга.

— Вчера вечером меня ограбили. Какие-то наёмнички из «Озкорп». Украли кое-что очень важное для этого парнишки и кучу не очень важного для меня. Мне нужно вернуть парню его вещицу и бонусом — остальной хлам. И мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Ты даже не спросишь, хочу ли я тебе помогать? Даже не дашь мне хотя бы иллюзию свободы выбора? Я что, слишком многого прошу?

— И пропустить твои забавные тирады?

— Иди нахрен, Тони. Я не буду тебе помогать никого грабить.

— Технически, разве это ограбление, если мы украдём вещи, которые раньше украли у нас? — Питер хотел вмешаться и разрешить спор, но по взгляду, которым его одарил Роуди, понял, что его попытка не удалась. — Поджав губы и нахмурившись, он уселся на диван рядом с Тони и позволил ему притянуть его ближе, пока их тела не оказались вплотную друг к другу, а рука Тони вальяжно обняла его за плечи.

— Боже, вас теперь двое. — Роуди хмуро посмотрел на них обоих

— А если я скажу, что судьба Вселенной висит на волоске, это что-то изменит? — Голос Тони был твёрд и серьёзен, но Роуди, видимо, ему не поверил.

— Не-а. — Между ними повисла неловкая тишина, пока Роуди не простонал обречённо: — Боже, Тони, уволь, если дело дойдёт до приставов…

***

— Простите, мистер Озборн, я весь день говорила ему, что вы заняты… — Тони услышал взволнованный голос секретарши, ворвавшейся в кабинет следом за боссом. Норман Озборн застыл посреди кабинета, на его точёном лице застыла маска безразличия, но глаза выдавали его гнев: Тони уловил в его взгляде искру негодования. — Он и слушать меня не хотел! Он просто ворвался внутрь и не хотел уходить, а ещё сказал, что если я позвоню в Службу безопасности, то «Озкорп» обанкротится. Я не знала, что делать…

— Ничего страшного, Кейла, мы с Тони старые друзья. — Его тон, однако, сулил совершенно обратное.

Хорошенькая молодая блондинка чуть не столкнулась со своим начальником, когда тот неожиданно замер. Неуклюже остановившись рядом с ним и покачиваясь на шпильках, она с явным беспокойством переводила взгляд с одного мужчины на другого.

— Мне записать…

— Нет, Кейла, думаю, мы побудем наедине… вспомним старые добрые времена.

— И он вряд ли захочет записать то, что я скажу. — Тони стоял холодно и спокойно. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди, рассматривая Нормана и его секретаршу со своей обычной беспечностью, но его тон был не таким спокойным. В нём не было ни фальшивой теплоты, ни дружбы, и Кейла, казалось, достаточно быстро поняла, что не хочет участвовать во всём происходящем между мужчинами. Она выбежала из комнаты, бормоча что-то о непринятых вызовах и переносе встреч на вторую половину дня.

Оставшись наедине, мужчины молча смотрели друг на друга в течение нескольких секунд, словно львы, оценивающие друг друга перед неизбежной схваткой за доминирование. Первым тишину нарушил Тони:

— Ты правда думал, что я не узнаю, что это твоих рук дело, Норман?

— А с чего ты взял, что меня как-то обеспокоит то, что ты узнаешь? — Он блефовал. Тони не раз играл с ним в покер на высокие ставки ещё во время учёбы в колледже и по собственным проницательным наблюдениям знал, что Норман пытается уклониться от вопросов в своей ошибочной манере восстановить контроль над разговором всякий раз, когда чувствует себя морально задавленным.

— Я могу сделать так, что власти вынесут твою дверь в считанные секунды. Ты выкрал из «Старк Индастриз» материалы, которые создавались для Министерства обороны. Что ты собирался с ними сделать? Продать их обратно в Министерство обороны по завышенной цене… или кому-то ещё? Думаю, так ты легко станешь предателем своей страны, Норман…

— Почему ты всегда такой чертовски драматичный, Старк? Тебе самому от этого не тошно?

— Все знают, что у меня прекрасная выносливость, Норман. Спроси свою бывшую, уверен, она тебе всё расскажет. — Выражение лица Нормана заставило губы Тони расплыться в довольной улыбке. — Верни то, что ты у меня украл, Норман. Всё до единого. Не вынуждай меня прикладывать силу. Тебе не понравится.

— Приятно знать, что на этот раз ты почувствуешь, каково это — хотеть то, чего у тебя нет возможности получить. И раз уж мы заговорили открыто, Старк, кто тот человек в костюме? Мои люди сказали мне, что у тебя есть личный оперативник в ярком металлическом костюме, который делает умопомрачительные вещи.

Тони склонил голову набок, из его груди вырвался смех.

— Скажем так, мой отец не единственный, кто занимался созданием суперсолдат, Норман. Забавно, что ты о нём заговорил. Так слушай, ты вернёшь мне всё, что украл… если нет, то позволь-ка рассказать тебе, что тогда будет…

***

Питер украдкой взглянул на мужчину рядом, стараясь выглядеть так, будто он здесь свой, когда их вели по офисным коридорам. Роуди, в свою очередь, не удосужился даже на секунду посмотреть на него. Вероятно, играть старшего офицера, идущего на дело со своим помощником, у него получалось гораздо лучше, чем у Питера. Тот так и не спросил Тони, где он нашёл такую форму воздушных войск, которая сидела на нём как влитая, за такое короткое время. Хотя, честно, он и не особо горел желанием это узнать, а уж если принять во внимание тот голодный взгляд, которым его одарил Тони, когда он вылез из машины…

— Фетиш на униформу? — Питер задал этот вопрос вполголоса, пока Роуди был чем-то занят.

Тони игриво приподнял бровь, рассмеялся и ответил, что у него, скорее, «фетиш на Питера».

Хотя мужчины спорили довольно долго, Роуди наконец смягчился и согласился помочь Тони вернуть украденные вещи только потому, что среди них были некоторые неудачные прототипы оружия, которые Старк разрабатывал для Министерства обороны и которые никто не хотел видеть в руках Нормана Озборна.

«Какое правительство засудит тебя за спасение страны, Роуди?» — Доводы Тони звучали убедительно, хотя Роуди всё ещё выражал своё недовольство его планом.

Теперь, после того как Тони во второй раз за сутки взломал сервер Министерства обороны, чтобы предоставить необходимые фальшивые учётные данные, Питер и Роуди отправились проверять проект, который Норман предлагал для ВВС (против «Старк Индастриз», не иначе). Как они и ожидали, когда их проводили в конференц-зал, чтобы дождаться прибытия Нормана, в комнату ворвалась маленькая блондинка-секретарша, выглядевшая гораздо хуже, чем обычно.

— Простите, пожалуйста, господа. Мистер Озборн задерживается: возникли проблемы с одним проектом, их нужно срочно решить. Думаю, лучше перенести проверку, потому что я не знаю, как скоро он вернётся…

— Что может быть важнее многомиллионного контракта с вооружёнными силами? — Тон Роуди был суровым, а поза — откровенно раздражённой. Питеру стало жаль девушку, которая едва не съёжилась в ответ.

— Я… Я не знаю. Я не имею права это обсуждать.

— У меня нет времени возвращаться или переносить проверку. Начальство проинформировало меня, что мы сокращаем финансирование по крайней мере одного из прототипов, находящихся в разработке. Сегодня я должен посетить ещё четыре фирмы, и если они все дадут мне доступ в их лаборатории… как думаете, какую фирму я порекомендую сократить?

Секретарша тяжело сглотнула.

— Простите, я не знаю…

Роуди сердито вздохнул.

— Я звоню начальству.

Питер чуть не рассмеялся над дизайном сотового телефона, который Роуди придумал для этого звонка. Он чуть было не попросил осмотреть его по дороге в «Озкорп», но передумал, когда Роуди бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд в тот момент, когда он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить. Роуди, конечно, позвонил Джарвису, а не вышестоящим органам, а Питер сделал так, как велел ему Тони: он подошёл к девушке, чтобы немного её успокоить. Она была явно потрясена, и Питер почувствовал острый укол вины за это.

— Простите. Иногда он ведёт себя, как придурок.

— Да, я знаю всё о придурках. — Она коротко фыркнула и потёрла переносицу тыльной стороной ладони. — Я Кейла.

— Питер.

Она слабо улыбнулась ему, её взгляд скользнул по нему несколько раз, и Питер заметил лёгкий румянец на её щеках.

— Кейла… кхм… так… Я знаю, что это очень важно и люди могут потерять работу, если их проекты не будут одобрены, так, может, вы покажете нам лаборатории? У нас есть разрешение, ну, от Министерства обороны.

— Мне нельзя этого делать, правда. У меня есть только разрешение на доставку документов и приём посетителей к мистеру Озборну. Мне нельзя ничего трогать и говорить с учёными, поэтому думаю, приводить к ним других людей мне тоже нельзя.

— Он сказал вам не пускать нас в лаборатории?

— Ну… нет…

— И вы можете в них зайти?

— Ну, да. — Кейла протяжно выдохнула. — Думаю, могу. Мистер Озборн будет зол, но если я спасу проекты и их финансируют… может, он не будет ругаться, так ведь?

Эта часть плана далась Питеру чрезвычайно трудно. Ему не нравилась сама мысль о том, что кого-то могут уволить, и теперь, когда он столкнулся с этой ситуацией лицом к лицу, она ему стала нравится ещё меньше. Кейла, вроде, была приятным человеком, работающим на дерьмового мегаломана, и Питер, используя её и подталкивая прямиком к увольнению, пусть даже ради спасения Вселенной, не мог успокоиться и полностью оправдать себя. Но в конце концов, именно заверения Тони в том, что он найдёт ей работу в «Старк Индастриз», там, где никто не будет обращаться с ней, как с мусором, достаточно успокоили Питера, чтобы принять его условия и сделать всё так, как тот сказал.

Когда Роуди вернулся в комнату с мрачным выражением лица, Кейла, казалось, решилась действовать самостоятельно.

— Эм… Сэр… Мистер Озборн будет занят весь день, но я могу показать вам наши лаборатории. Мне просто нужно получить разрешение Мистера Озборна…

Роуди отрицательно помотал головой.

— Если вы не сможете провести нас в эти лаборатории сейчас, мисс, не тратя больше нашего времени на попытки получить разрешение Мистера Озборна… то можете считать этот проект закрытым.

Кейла перевела взгляд на Питера, и у того неприятно засосало под ложечкой от страха, плещущегося в её глазах. Он упорно твердил себе, что новая работа понравится ей гораздо больше. Наконец девушка кивнула и повела их из конференц-зала в глубь здания.

Замысловато украшенные коридоры с коврами, ненавязчивыми картинами и периодически встречающимися дверными проёмами уступили место спартанским белым коридорам с резким флуоресцентным освещением и клавиатурами для ввода кодов безопасности у каждой двери. Кейла, казалось, точно знала, куда им нужно, и набрала шестнадцатизначный код, а затем махнула рукой. Несколько учёных отвлеклись от своей работы, и в одном из них Питер — он готов был поклясться — узнал вчерашнего похитителя.

— Мистер Озборн дал разрешение этим людям на осмотр объектов…

Пока Кейла объясняла учёным сложившуюся ситуацию, Питер вытащил из кармана пульт и нажал первую кнопку. Над головой вспыхнули коричневые огоньки.

Первый этап был пройден. Через пять минут они приступили ко второму.

***

— Пока мы тут разговариваем, мой суперсолдат уже проник в твои лаборатории внизу. Интересно, ты вообще в курсе, что ты украл у меня, Норман? Один из этих неудачных прототипов — электромагнитный импульс для ВВС. С ним ничего не вышло, потому что они хотели что-то более локализованное с более высокой точностью. Если же активизировать моё изобретение, то оно уничтожит целый городской квартал. А ты держишь его внизу. В лаборатории. То, что может уничтожить все микросхемы в этом здании. То, что может уничтожить тебя. — Тони замолчал, когда вокруг него и Нормана зажёгся коричневый свет. Парнишка прекрасно уложился во времени.

Тони ткнул указательным пальцем в огоньки.

— Вот. Это значит, что устройство запущено. У тебя десять минут на то, чтобы отдать моим людям всё, что ты вчера у меня украл, иначе они здесь всё разнесут. И тогда можешь распрощаться со своей фирмой. Ты наконец сможешь сделать то, чего не смог твой отец… полностью уничтожить вашу компанию.

Лицо Нормана полыхало ярко-алым, краем глаза Тони уловил мимолётное движение: тот стиснул зубы от ярости. Норман перевёл взгляд своих покрасневших глаз со стоящего напротив него противника на свет, а затем обратно.

Тони не блефовал. Он был полностью готов уничтожить «Озкорп» и заодно Нормана Озборна. Честно говоря, он только этого и хотел. Однако Питер настоял на том, что они не могут оставить стольких людей без работы ради того, чтобы разрешить старое соперничество в колледже. Парень был прав, и он убедил его дать этому человеку шанс. Вопреки своим убеждениям, Тони согласился.

Компьютер на столе Нормана начал издавать громкий писк, и Озборн яростно выругался. Он обогнул стол, положил руки по обе стороны клавиатуры и наклонился вперёд, чтобы рассмотреть экран. Тони даже не нужно было идти за ним, чтобы узнать, что тот увидел. То, что украденный Норманом прототип не сработал, вовсе не означало, что Тони не запустил ЭМИ. Незадолго до прихода Озборна он прикрепил маленькую полностью исправную версию устройства к нижней части стола. С помощью крохотного пульта, который Тони держал в руке, он смог уничтожить и прибор, и компьютер Нормана. Теперь тот представлял собой лишь дорогое пресс-папье. Все попытки Нормана «привести его в чувство» были тщетны.

— Ладно. Ладно. Забирай своё барахло и проваливай, Старк. Всё равно оно не стоило моего времени. — Он взял телефон и набрал трёхзначный номер. — Это Норман. Соберите всё, что мы взяли вчера. Я отправлю к вам кое-кого, вы отдадите всё ему… Да, всю аппаратуру. Я знаю… Просто делайте, что я говорю! — Он зло повесил трубку и обернулся к Тони. — Иди за мной. Как только заберёшь всё, за чем пришёл, чтобы ноги твоей больше здесь не было.

— Поверь, Норман, как бы тяжело мне ни было бросать тебя и твою жаждущую превосходства натуру, я найду способ с тобой рассчитаться.

***

Пока Роуди делал вид, что изучает проекты и схемы, Питер расхаживал по комнате с нарочито скучающим выражением лица. На самом деле он закладывал взрывчатку. Как сказал Тони, им нужна была подстраховка, если они хотели выбраться из здания невредимыми. Вот это и была их подстраховка.

Питер установил последнюю бомбу и обернулся к Роуди.

— Сэр, нам нужно быть на следующей проверке к одиннадцати.

Роуди остановился, бросив взгляд на часы.

— Да. Думаю, мы уже достаточно рассмотрели. Можете передать мистеру Озборну, что Министерство обороны свяжется с ним по поводу финансирования.

***

Хэппи Хоган, всё время сидевший в машине, тут же присоединился к Тони, когда тот позвал его на подмогу. Похоже, он хорошо справлялся со своей новой должностью телохранителя и был только рад сопровождать Тони, чтобы забрать украденное из лабораторий оружие.

В лаборатории их ждал ящик, точно такой же, как и накануне вечером, и хотя он казался несколько громоздким, Хэппи уверил всех, что без проблем сможет вынести его сам. Как только они вернулись в коридор, дверь слева от них открылась, и Тони обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть Питера, Роуди и секретаршу, выходящих из другой лаборатории. Норман тоже их заметил и сердито нахмурился, узнав свою подчинённую.

— Кейла, что…

Всё произошло очень быстро. Тони услышал знакомое «вжик», которое издала паутина, и улыбнулся при виде Нормана Осборна, надёжно прикрепленного к соседней стене. Питер уже вовсю извинялся перед Кейлой, которая была привязана одной рукой к противоположной стене. Тони пришлось признать, что беспокойство Питера о девушке, которую он только что встретил, вызывало одновременно умиление… и ревность.

— Ты дашь мне и моим коллегам время уйти отсюда, Норман. Если кто-то пойдёт за нами следом, мы уничтожим все твои текущие проекты и данные за секунду. Если ты проболтаешься кому-нибудь о нашей сегодняшней маленькой договорённости, записи наших разговоров и видео вчерашнего ограбления быстро просочатся в прессу. Если ты думаешь, что сможешь использовать взрывчатку, которую я оставил, чтобы перепроектировать её и использовать для «Озкорп»… подумай ещё раз. Я хорошо тебя знаю, Норман, взрывчатка самоуничтожится, как только мы выйдем из здания. Я хочу сделать вид, что ничего не было. Ты хочешь сделать вид, что ничего не было. Так почему бы нам не исполнить наши общие желания?

Норман открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но его слова были заглушены новым выстрелом паутины и дерзкой ухмылкой Питера, от которой в штанах Тони стало немного тесно.

— Думаю, Тони всё довольно ясно изложил.

Тони одобрительно подмигнул Питеру и указал на ящик.

— Ну, Красавчик, поможешь Хэппи вытащить этот ящик, пока мы ещё не спугнули удачу?

***

— Это? Ради этого тебя послал сюда Старик? Вот это должно спасти Вселенную? Это?

Питер проследил за взглядом Тони и увидел прибор, который он благоговейно держал в руках. Первое, что они сделали, вернувшись в дом Тони после ограбления в «Озкорп», — это начали искать устройство, которое Питер отчаянно пытался раздобыть с тех пор, как прибыл сюда. Он наконец вытащил его и был шокирован мгновенной и не очень радостной реакцией Тони на это. Его большие карие глаза широко распахнулись от недоверчивого тона молодого Старка, и он нервно поджал нижнюю губу.

— Да… — хрипло и неуверенно протянул Питер.

Тони драматично выдохнул.

— Питер… Что он тебе рассказал об этой штуке?

— Что она сломана и что после того, как я вернусь с ней в настоящее, мы её починим. Он поможет мне. Он может общаться со мной, пока я сплю. Пока нахожусь в фазе быстрого сна. Он расскажет мне, как её починить…

— Питер, — Тони протянул руку, выхватил у Питера прибор и слегка встряхнул его, отчего с губ парня сорвался испуганный вскрик, — она не сломана. Она никогда не работала. В лучшем случае это ненаучно, а в худшем… полная утопия. Мой отец назвал этот прибор «Нуллификатор». У него были разные мысли по поводу того, что он сможет создать машину, которая будет конденсировать энергию в твёрдую форму. Он хотел поместить эту штуку в сердце ядерного взрыва и преобразовать его энергию обратно в… во что-то менее опасное, чем плутоний или уран. Но этот прибор никогда не работал так, как он хотел. Он никогда не любил признавать свою неправоту, поэтому отложил проект и решил вернуться к нему позже… но так и не смог, потому что у него ничего не получилось. Я бросил эту штуку в мусоросжигатель, потому что бессмысленно пытаться из неё что-то сделать.

— Ошибаешься. — Сердце Питера так громко стучало в груди, что он был уверен, что Тони его слышит. Он был встревожен и напуган, но не верил Тони. Ни на секунду. — Мистер Старк никогда бы меня сюда не послал за чем-то, что никогда бы не заработало. Он должен знать, как запустить этот прибор. Он поможет мне починить его, и мы спасём Вселенную.

— Мило, что ты так ему доверяешь. Очаровательно. Ужасно завидую сам себе, но он соврал, Питер. Соврал или совершенно тупо понадеялся на лучшее. Он никак не сможет помочь тебе починить «Нуллификатор» за девяносто минут твоего сна. Даже если и возможно заставить эту хрень работать, а я тебе клянусь, что это не так, нужны дни, недели, может, месяцы тяжёлых вычислений, проб и ошибок, тестирований и повторных тестирований, чтобы она работала так, как вам нужно. Если у Вселенной две тысячи двадцать третьего года есть конкретная конечная дата, то, боюсь, ты подберёшься к ней быстрее, чем запустишь этот прибор…

Повисло долгое и напряжённое молчание, Питер смотрел на «Нуллификатор» и, казалось, изо всех сил старался не расплакаться. Он не верил, что мистер Старк мог бы послать его сюда, заведомо зная, что это глупая затея. В этом приборе должно было быть что-то большее, чем казалось Тони на первый взгляд, и если починить его во время быстрого сна невозможно, то должен был быть другой способ.

— Нет, если я останусь здесь. — В словах Тони был смысл, но, возможно, не тот, который он хотел передать. У Питера от всего этого голова шла кругом, потому что Тони был прав. Если прибор был не так доработан, как он думал, то у него было мало времени, чтобы починить её в настоящем, и у мистера Старка тоже не было времени, чтобы помочь ему. — Если я останусь здесь до тех пор, пока не починю прибор, у меня будут дни, недели, месяцы, столько времени, сколько нам нужно, чтобы сделать «Нуллификатор» работоспособным.

— Воу-воу, погоди-ка минутку, приятель. Нам? Когда эта затея стала «нашей»? — Тони вскинул руки в защитном жесте, словно разговаривал с бандитом.

— Ты прав, мистер Старк не успеет помочь мне с «Нуллификатором». Но ты — да, и ты почти такой же умный, как он…

— Малыш, давай проясним кое-что прямо сейчас. Я чертовски умнее Старика. Мои клетки мозга всё ещё остры и молоды, его же, наверное, отмирают десятками. Он уже маразматик. Возможно, именно поэтому он и отправил тебя сюда, чтобы вернуть бесполезный кусок дерьма, чтобы спасти Вселенную. Я уверен, если бы «Нуллификатор» действительно работал, я бы отправил его туда быстрее, чем этот старый мешок с костями. Я могу сделать всё, что может он, только гораздо быстрее и изящнее.

Питер невольно рассмеялся. Только у Тони Старка могла появиться необходимость соревноваться с самим собой.

— Есть только один способ это доказать. Сделай это. Помоги мне.

Тони замер, прищурив один глаз и скривив губы в кривой усмешке.

— Думаешь, ты можешь вот так запросто втянуть меня во весь этот героизм, Питер Паркер? Думаешь, что можешь так невинно хлопать глазками и упрашивать меня бросить компанию и текущие проекты, чтобы начать бессмысленную алхимию с путешествующим во времени пауком?

— Да.

Длинная пауза.

— Хорошо. Но ты отблагодаришь меня сексом… и чем-нибудь ещё, что я захочу, пока мы будем с этим разбираться, понятно? Я не Старик. Я не хочу спасать Вселенную, но хочу тебя. Так что заключим сделку. Ты получаешь возможность использовать мой мозг, а я — возможность использовать твоё тело…

Питер уже покраснел от одной только мысли об этом.

— Кхм… Это жертва, безусловно, но ради блага Вселенной… я, наверное, смогу её принести.


	7. To Show You What You Need to Live

Тони Старку было не привыкать жить самостоятельно. Что ребёнком в школе-интернате, что студентом в МТИ, что продолжателем крупного семейного бизнеса он редко себя баловал и приучался выживать без тесной привязанности к чему-либо, полагаться только на свои силы и никогда не позволять сантиментам взять над ним верх. Людей, о которых Тони переживал всем сердцем, он мог пересчитать по пальцам одной руки: Эдвин Джарвис, Джеймс Роудс и Мария Старк (до её смерти). Остальные миллиарды людей на Земле? От них он не ожидал ничего, кроме развратного желания провести с ними мимолётную ночь или увеличить и так огромную сумму на банковском счёте.

То, что Питер Паркер так легко, казалось бы, впишется в его жизнь одиночки, которая его вполне устраивала, было последним в списке его ожиданий. Возможно, отчасти это потому, что Питер был очень близок со «старым» Старком. Парня практически не задевали его манеры поведения, видимо, потому что Старик спустя годы так и не изменился. Он смеялся над сухим остроумием Тони. Он смущался, когда тот с ним заигрывал. Он не боялся с ним спорить и как-то на интуитивном уровне знал, когда нужно отстаивать своё мнение, а когда — уступить неугомонному собеседнику. У Тони складывалось ощущение, будто они знакомы друг с другом вот уже несколько лет, и иногда ему приходилось напоминать себе, что они встретились всё-таки относительно недавно.

Похоже, Старик организовал свою мастерскую так же, как и Тони: скорее потому, что Тони был человеком привычки, а не потому, что в этом была какая-то выгода или рациональное зерно. Наверное, поэтому Питер, переместившись на несколько десятилетий назад, чувствовал себя комфортно и безопасно в этой части дома Тони. Но дело было не только в лаборатории. Это проявлялось вообще во всём.

После того утра больше не было шикарных «шведских столов», но проснувшихся Питера и Тони на завтрак всегда ожидала какая-то еда. Яичница с беконом. Вафли. Панкейки. Маффины. Что-то ещё. Питер игриво поддразнивал Тони и уговаривал его съесть хотя бы несколько кусочков, иногда даже лично подносил ему небольшую тарелку с каким-нибудь блюдом и утренний кофе, настаивая на том, что «даже такой превосходный мозг, каким может похвастаться величайший Тони Старк, нуждается в подкреплении». Как бы Тони ни притворялся, что подобное поведение Питера его раздражает, одна его часть, зарытая глубоко-глубоко внутри и вечно всё отрицающая, была счастлива, что кому-то всё-таки было не наплевать, не забыл ли он получить свою порцию утренней энергии. Прошло уже довольно много времени с того момента, как о нём кто-то заботился, кто-то, для кого была не важна его зарплата, кто-то, кто привязан к нему эмоционально, на уровне искренних чувств, а не из-за материальной нужды. Это было неимоверно приятно, но он вряд ли бы в этом кому-либо признался. Даже когда он совсем не хотел есть, он сдавался и проглатывал хотя бы несколько кусочков того, что приносил ему Питер. Это чтобы парень не волновался, говорил себе Тони, но, если честно… он бы не пропускал ни одного завтрака, проходи так каждое его утро. Но такого не будет. Он не переставал мысленно повторять это себе из раза в раз.

После завтрака, раз уж компания прекрасно функционировала и без своего директора, Тони и Питер отправились в лабораторию. Когда Тони привёл его туда в первый раз, он, честно сказать, надеялся на более восторженную реакцию. Питер не был впечатлён так сильно, как ему хотелось бы, но… Тони пришлось напомнить себе, что он по-прежнему соревнуется со Стариком, у которого было большое преимущество в виде технологий двадцать первого века и нескольких десятилетий проб и ошибок, которые Тони только предстоит совершить. Конечно, лаборатория Старика была блестящей и более внушительной. Конечно, Питер не стал бы охать и ахать над техникой, которая наверняка показалась ему комичной и крайне устаревшей. Тони это не огорчило. По крайней мере… не так сильно. Надо отдать должное, Питера, казалось, всерьёз заинтересовали Дубина и Ю. Он поприветствовал их, как старых друзей… скорее всего, они и были его старыми друзьями, если так подумать. И если такое вообще возможно, роботы в той же степени были очарованы парнишкой. Тони наблюдал, как Питер хихикает и неловко покачивает конечность Дубины, и вдруг задумался, а есть ли хоть кто-нибудь, кто не был очарован этим паучком в течение нескольких минут после встречи с ним? Как он боролся с преступниками в своём времени, в будущем? Как вообще все преступники просто не сдались добровольно, чтобы не причинить этому милому пареньку даже каплю вреда? Как Старик не стал авторитарным диктатором и не ввёл военное положение в Нью-Йорке, просто чтобы снизить уровень преступности и убедиться, что Питер Паркер никогда не столкнётся с чем-то более опасным, чем потерявшиеся туристы и карманные воры?

Питер чувствовал себя виноватым за смерть Старика. И Тони легко представил, что он вполне мог бы отдать свою жизнь за него. Защитить его. Спасти его. Гарантировать ему радужное будущее с единорогами. Не то чтобы Тони сам делал когда-либо подобное. Он мог лишь… понять, почему Старик стал более сентиментальным, когда к нему подобрались старость и немощь. Тони Старк был эгоцентричным куском дерьма… тем, кто каждое утро запихивал в себя ненужную еду на завтрак, просто чтобы увидеть, как лицо Питера озаряется триумфом и радостью своей маленькой победе.

Блядь.

Работа в лаборатории была такой же изнурительной, как Тони и ожидал. Починить «Нуллификатор» было невозможно. Вокруг лаборатории было установлено шесть стеклянных досок на колесиках, все они были покрыты разноцветными стираемыми знаками, Тони и Питер разобрали «Нуллификатор», как говорится, до косточек, чтобы разобраться в теориях, которыми руководствовался Говард Старк, создавая его. На нескольких рабочих столах были разбросаны всевозможные детали. К стенам и полу были прикреплены чертёжные копии и схемы…

И хотя Тони никогда в этом не признается вслух, но Питер произвёл на него впечатление. Для парня, ещё не обучающегося в колледже, его знания теоретической физики были весьма примечательны. Правда, временами ему всё же нужна была помощь Тони, когда он не мог разобраться в некоторых уравнениях, но после его объяснений быстро схватывал что к чему и не боялся высказывать свои идеи и предположения. Он был не просто красивым, сексуальным и храбрым, но и умным и мог поддержать любой разговор Тони о науке, не оставаясь где-то в стороне… и не вгоняя своего собеседника в скуку. Это само по себе было поразительным. К своему большому огорчению, Тони вдруг понял, что начал вспоминать другие проекты, концепции, теории, прототипы… объясняя их Питеру с чуть большим рвением, чем требовало его самолюбие, и принимая похвалу или предложения парня так, словно только этого всю жизнь и ждал.

Они отвлекались на перекус, когда урчание в желудке Питера становилось уж слишком сложно игнорировать, и съедали всё, что приносил им прямо в лабораторию Джарвис, чтобы они могли есть и работать одновременно… хотя делать это у них получалось очень редко. «Пикники», как их называл Питер, обычно проходили за обсуждением чего-то, кроме «Нуллификатора», главным образом потому, что Питер настаивал на том, что мозгу нужно давать какое-то время для постепенной обработки полученной недавно информации. Тони был вынужден признать, что после таких вот обеденных обсуждений по типу: «Какого персонажа «Звёздных войн» можно назвать лучшим?», проведённых в единственном чистом уголке лаборатории (участок в шесть квадратных футов левее от центра), к нему приходило «озарение», и они с Питером сворачивали на новую тропу своих размышлений. Эта тропа никогда не приводила к каким-то верным выводам, но Тони же предупредил Питера, что «Нуллификатор» может никогда и не починиться. Не факт, конечно, но Тони с каждым днём надеялся, что он прав и эта тупая машина на самом деле неисправна. Потому что это не может быть правдой. По крайней мере, он никогда это не признал бы. Даже мысленно.

То, что «Старк Индастриз» практически не нуждался в своём генеральном директоре, как-то расстраивало. Тони подозревал, что, скорее всего, большую часть работы взвалил на свои плечи Оби, и поскольку у него не было желания касаться бюрократической стороны компании… он был и не против, чтобы так продолжалось и дальше. Каждый раз, когда он упоминал Обадайю, Питер слегка напрягался и переводил тему. Это было подозрительно, но Тони пытался списать все это на взаимную неприязнь между этими двумя. В конце концов, когда Тони, наконец, потребовали прийти в офис, он взял с собой Питера, чтобы показать ему компанию… и Оби тоже был не слишком приветлив к нему.

Обед в основном они заказывали, после поедая его за просмотром телевизора либо сидя вплотную на диване, либо на полу у журнального столика. Питеру очень нравился кинематограф того времени, в которое он попал, Тони был с ним согласен, но его немного задевало то, что парень каждый раз называл какой-нибудь недавно выпущенный фильм «реально старым».

— Ты будешь реально сексуальным трупом, если скажешь такое ещё раз, Питер.

Питер покосился на Тони, пытаясь невинно улыбнуться, и пожал плечами.

— Ты сам называешь моего Тони «Стариком» всякий раз, когда говоришь о нём.

Тони слегка стиснул зубы от этих слов. Он медленно втянул воздух носом и выдохнул через рот, отодвинув уже почти пустой контейнер с китайской едой, которую он заказал. Аппетит резко пропал.

— Знаешь, из того небольшого рассказа, который ты мне поведал об этом парне… я не могу понять, почему ты до сих пор думаешь, что он «твой»?

Питер замер, уставившись в свою тарелку. Наверное, Тони переборщил. Он не ревновал его к другому Старку и едва ли хотел, чтобы Питер думал о нём в таком ключе. Просто его очень раздражало то, что Питер всегда называл Старика «мой Тони».

— Нет… да… ты прав. Он не мой. Никогда не был моим. Он просто… просто мистер Старк. Я больше не буду называть его «своим Тони». Прости… если это… ладно, в общем.

Блядь.

Парень так хорошо его знал, что даже не продолжил осыпать его своими извинениями и раскаяниями. Тони никогда и не приходило в голову, насколько удручающим может быть присутствие рядом такого человека, как Питер. Нет, не такого, как Питер. Питера. Таких, как Питер, нет ни в одном времени и измерении.

***

— Что это? — Питер рылся в тумбочке Тони, пытаясь найти запасную упаковку смазки. Он обнаружил её отсутствие, когда пытался соблазнить Тони, как только тот закончил свои поздние переговоры с японскими инвесторами. Вместо заветной смазки он нашёл потрёпанную книгу с детскими рассказами, лежащую в нижнем ящике тумбочки.

Тони замер у порога. Его лицо ничего не выражало, но в тёмных глазах Питер заметил слабый проблеск неловкости.

— Книга.

— Да, это-то я понял. Я имею в виду… что она у тебя делает?

— Это подарок.

— От кого?

— От мамы.

— Оу. — Питер опустил руки, по-прежнему держа в них книгу. Ему вдруг стало очень неприятно, что он поднял эту тему. Хоть они оба потеряли своих родителей, они ещё не заходили в своих разговорах об этом так глубоко. Питер почти не помнил своих отца и мать, а Тони пережил эту потерю всего-то несколько лет назад. Он ему сочувствовал и мог вполне избежать обсуждения этой темы, пока того не захочет сам Тони. Питер почувствовал, как рядом с ним слегка прогнулся матрац: Тони сел поближе к нему. Он молча опустил взгляд на свои руки, он вёл себя удивительно тихо для того, кто любит много разговаривать. — Тебе необязательно что-либо говорить. — Питер почувствовал острое желание дать Тони понять, что он не против, если тот будет молчать. — Я… я понимаю.

Тони медленно кивнул головой.

— Да, Красавчик, я знаю, что ты понимаешь… Поэтому… — Он замолк, оборвав себя на полуслове драматичным вздохом. — Она отдала мне её, когда я был маленьким. Пока я не вырос, это была моя любимая книга.

Питер посмотрел на потрёпанную обложку и улыбнулся. «Король Артур и рыцари Круглого стола» Говарда Пайла.

— Это многое объясняет. — Железный человек раскрылся перед Питером с совсем неожиданной для него стороны. Он мог только представить крохотного Тони Старка, притворяющегося рыцарем… который, повзрослев, спас Вселенную, совсем как своего рода футуристический рыцарь.

— Да? — Тони повернулся, вскинув бровь и удивившись, какая часть его будущего может иметь какое-либо отношение к книге о Круглом столе и рыцарях. — Хм, я рад. Наверное. — На несколько секунд вновь повисла тишина, а затем Тони осторожно взял книгу из рук Питера и начать её листать. — Когда мама была свободна от обязанностей «трофейной» жены, которую отец таскал по всему миру… она всегда приходила ко мне в комнату, чтобы прочитать мне один из этих рассказов. Иногда это было единственное наше с ней времяпрепровождение. Детство среди нянек не единственное, что может предложить Голливуд. — Он поморщился, снова закрывая книгу. — Я любил те моменты, когда она мне читала. Все. Засыпать под её рассказы. Видеть их во снах. Проводить совсем короткое время моего беззаботного детства, притворяясь рыцарем и героем. А потом мой отец решил, что я слишком изнежен и должен учиться самостоятельности. Отправил меня в интернат за полмира отсюда, когда мне было семь, и я видел своих родителей только на каникулах. Если мне ещё везло. Наверное, нам никогда не было суждено дочитать эту книгу…

К горлу Питера подкатил комок, он тяжело сглотнул и поднял руку, чтобы быстро смахнуть выступившие на глазах слёзы, пока Тони не заметил.

Только тот всё равно заметил.

Питер это понял по тому, как выражение лица Тони смягчилось, как он взглянул на него так, словно до этого никогда не встречал. Он выдавил из себя улыбку, вновь потянувшись к глазам, но Тони перехватил его руки и нежно отвёл их в стороны, наклонившись ближе к его лицу.

Питер не помнил, чтобы Тони когда-либо целовал его так нежно. Трепетные прикосновения к его губам выбили из него весь дух. Когда Тони отпустил его запястья и нежно обхватил его лицо ладонями, Питер ощутил резкое покалывание во всём теле.

— Эм-м-м… у нас… у нас нет смазки.

Тони замер, оборвав череду нежных поцелуев, которыми он осыпал губы Питера, и невесомо погладил его щеку большим пальцем. Он коротко хохотнул и прижался лбом ко лбу Питера.

— Умеешь же ты испортить настрой, Паркер.

— Прости! Мы сможем… не знаю… обойтись без неё?

— Не-а, возьмём её тогда уж завтра. А сегодня… давай попробуем кое-что другое.

Питер насторожился, но кивнул, испуганно подумав, какую же сексуальную авантюру приготовил для него Тони… до того момента, как тот расслабленно откинулся на подушки и потянул его к себе под бок. Погодите-ка. Тони Старк серьёзно выбрал обнимашки? Без его просьб? Сам? Вместо секса? Без секса? Обнимашки? Питер не смог сдержать идиотской улыбки и был только рад прижаться к Тони как можно сильнее, раз уж тот был не против.

— Каким рыцарем ты себя воображал?

— Что? — Слова Тони прозвучали приглушённо, потому что он зарылся в каштановые кудри Питера носом. — Каким рыцарем… Артуром, конечно. Я же должен был быть королём, нет? Моё эго не потерпело бы меньшего. А что? Какой я рыцарь, по-твоему?

Питер на несколько минут задумался, медленно проводя ладонью вверх-вниз по груди Тони.

— Ланселот. Мне кажется, ты больше на него похож. Броский и сексуальный. Лучший рыцарь, но и… неоднозначный и трагический.

Тони отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Чёрт, малыш, временами ты меня интригуешь. Какая у меня жизнь? Что со мной? Кто, чёрт возьми, этот Старик?

— Лучший защитник Земли.

— Не шутишь?

— Не шучу. — Между ними повисла тишина, но она не была неловкой. Питер счастливо нежился в объятиях Тони, прижавшись к его боку и положив голову на грудь. Первым прервал молчание Тони своей совсем неожиданной в данный момент фразой:

— Начнём с самого начала или с того момента, где мы остановились с мамой? — Он взял свободной рукой книгу.

Питер только удивлённо воззрился на него. Он действительно только что предложил то, что предложил? Почему-то идея пообниматься с Тони в его постели, читая его любимую книгу, подарок погибшей матери, книгу, которой он лишился, как и своего беззаботного детства, больше десяти лет назад… была самым сокровенным, что Питер когда-либо слышал. Он почувствовал себя таким тронутым, таким польщённым, таким счастливым, что вновь прослезился.

— Лучше с начала. Не думаю, что у истории о короле Артуре счастливый конец.

— У лучших историй никогда его не бывает, милый.

***

— Мы идём на ужин.

Питер оторвался от платы, над которой он работал, отложил её в сторону и недоверчиво взглянул на Тони.

— Мы что?

— Мы идём развеяться. Мы торчим взаперти уже несколько недель. Пришло время отвести тебя в какое-нибудь милое местечко. Так что… иди в душ, переоденься и всё такое. Пойдём в мой любимый ресторан.

Питер даже не пытался скрыть свой восторг от такой перспективы. Они пойдут на настоящее свидание. Если редкие обнимашки и чтение историй с Тони были прекрасны, то свидание с мужчиной его мечты было просто чем-то невообразимым, на что он никогда и не надеялся. Ему даже было всё равно, что Тони увидит, как он сломя голову несётся принимать душ и переодеваться.

Меньше чем через час, Питер был удовлетворён своим внешним видом. Он пытался уложить свои кудри и правильно завязать галстук. Костюм, который Джарвис подобрал ему «на всякий случай», сел на нём как влитой. Хотя о чём это он, с Джарвисом по-другому и быть не может. Питер и представить себе не мог, что искусственный интеллект будет ничем по сравнению с настоящим человеком. Даже у Вижна не было ничего общего с этим парнем.

Наконец, довольный и более чем готовый к ужину, Питер покинул ванную и отправился на поиски Тони, которого он обнаружил в спальне.

Оба замерли в дверях, одновременно воскликнув с одинаковым выражением изумления и возмущения на лице:

— Что ты напялил?

Длинная пауза.

— Ты сказал, что поведёшь меня на ужин. — Питер посмотрел на костюм и галстук, который он надел, внезапно почувствовав невероятное смущение из-за своей одежды: по сравнению с джинсами и футболкой, в которые был облачён Тони, он выглядел глупо.

— Где, по-твоему, мы будем есть, в «Таверне на лужайке»*?

— Я подумал… ты же миллиардер.

— И что, это значит, что я не ем ничего, кроме икры?

Питер выглядел совсем уж озадаченно.

— Разве нет?

Тони скрестил руки на груди и вопросительно посмотрел на Питера.

— Ты, кажется, должен хорошо меня знать, Пит. Какое моё любимое блюдо? Фуа-гра?

Снова длинная пауза.

— Нет, чизбургеры.

— Браво! — Тони чересчур показательно ему зааплодировал. — Вот мой гениальный мальчик, которого я знаю и люблю!

Между ними воцарилось неловкое молчание, когда оба поняли, что только что сказал Старк, пусть и случайно. Питер растянул губы в такой широкой улыбке, что казалось, что они потрескаются, — Тони, наверное, впервые за всю историю покраснел от смущения. Он прочистил горло, открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но так и ничего не произнёс. И ещё одна совершенно необычная для Тони манера поведения, заметил Питер.

— Будет нечестно, если ты возьмёшь свои слова назад, — предупредил он Тони так тихо, что тот еле расслышал. Тони медленно вдохнул и пожал плечами, словно показывая всем видом, что он и не собирался отказываться от своих слов, или даже не заметил, что что-то сказал.

— Не переодевайся, малыш. Поешь в костюме. Давай. Я хочу есть и устал уже ждать.

— Нет, но… я не хочу есть чизбургеры в костюме, Тони. Я буду выглядеть тупо. — Громкая мольба Питера отразилась от стен, когда они вышли из дома и наконец подобрались к гаражу. Тони, ухмыльнувшись, подошёл к одной из своих машин и плюхнулся на водительское сиденье.

— Запрыгивай или помирай, Красавчик.

— Мистер Джарвис никогда не даст мне умереть от голода.

— А я сказал, что ты помрёшь с голоду, Красавчик? — Тони одарил его многозначительным взглядом, и Питер густо покраснел.

— Ладно, хорошо… Думаю… Думаю, я смогу поесть чизбургеры в костюме.

— Вот и я так думаю.

Всю дорогу Питер нервно ёрзал на сиденье, смущаясь своего слишком парадного вида. И стал смущаться ещё больше, когда увидел, куда они приехали. Тони завёл в крошечную закусочную, поприветствовав средних лет официантку и повара, которого можно было увидеть через небольшой дверной проём, ведущий на кухню. Он знал их имена. Скорее всего, он был здесь частым посетителем.

— Вы выглядите слишком молодым для адвоката.

Питер поднял взгляд на женщину, которую, вероятно, звали Лоррейн.

— О, нет, я… я не адвокат.

— Да?.. Сюда в костюмах обычно приходят только адвокаты. Значит, Вы просто модник, да?

— Эм… да? — Питер посмотрел вниз, на завёрнутые в салфетку столовые приборы и заметил небольшое жирное пятно на ложке. Как хорошо, что для того, чтобы съесть чизбургер, ему они не понадобятся.

— Что будешь заказывать со своим модным спутником сегодня, Тони?

Тони вскинул бровь и указал Питеру на меню. Тот, однако, лишь помотал головой.

— Просто… возьми двойную порцию того, что ты обычно заказываешь.

— Что ж, Лоррейн, ты слышала моего спутника.

— Эй, Чарли, всё услышал? Две «Мёртвых коровы в жёлтых накидках»**, две порции «Лягушачьих палочек»** и чтобы были голыми, как младенцы.

Питер не удержался и прыснул, стараясь подавить рвущийся наружу смех.

— Вернусь через пару секунд, дорогой. — Лоррейн забрала ненужные меню, сунула их под мышку, и удалилась, хитро подмигнув.

Теперь, когда их оставили наедине, Питер мог получше рассмотреть закусочную. Она была староватой, но, вроде бы, чистой, если не брать в расчёт грязную ложку. В закусочной сидели ещё несколько посетителей, но все занимались своими делами. В каждой комнате были небольшие музыкальные автоматы, стоявшие у стены, и так как смотреть было больше не на что, Питер с удовольствием подвинулся на сиденье ближе к автомату посмотреть на музыкальную подборку.

— Ого, здесь прекрасная старая музыка, у тебя есть мелочь?

— Конечно, — рассмеялся Тони. — Есть несколько двадцатипятицентовиков на автомат и пинбол. Это одна из очаровательных частей в этом месте.

— Здесь ещё и пинбол! — Питер завертел головой, пытаясь найти игровой автомат.

— Он у туалетов. Вызываю тебя на пару поединков после того, как поедим. Так, на всякий случай, Красавчик, я уже несколько лет набираю самые высокие баллы.

— Тогда будет и впрямь ужасно, когда я обыграю тебя.

Бургеры были на удивление хороши. Сочные, с расплавившимся сыром, жареным луком, листьями салата, маринованными огурцами, помидорами и каким-то «особым соусом», которым оказалась, Питер был готов поклясться, смесь из кетчупа, горчицы и майонеза. Коктейли были густыми, картошка — солёной, и Питер охотно заключил, что это теперь его новая закусочная в Нью-Йорке. Ему даже удалось побить рекорд Тони в пинболе, о чём он с гордостью трепался всю дорогу домой под ворчание Тони об обещанном реванше.

Как оказалось впоследствии, эта закусочная стала для них привычным пристанищем. Несколько раз в неделю после долгой работы в лаборатории они проветривались в «их» комнате. Поначалу они сидели друг напротив друга, но через пару недель Тони стал подсаживаться к Питеру, приобняв за плечи, тихо что-то нашёптывая ему на ухо и крадя картошку из его тарелки.

***

Тони не мог поверить, что узнал о дне рождения Питера от Джарвиса. Это было обидно. Намного обиднее, чем должно было быть. Дворецкий поделился с ним тревожными мыслями Питера по поводу того, можно ли отмечать день рождения, если ты ещё не рождён официально. Джарвис теперь думал, что Питер совершенно сумасшедший, но всё ещё, казалось, любил его. Не любить его было невозможно.

Что бы вы сделали для своего возлюбленного на его недо-день рождения? Вечеринку устроить не получится. Питеру некого пригласить, и это лишь вгонит его в депрессию. Подарить какой-то подарок тоже нельзя, потому что тот не сможет забрать его с собой, когда будет отправляться домой. Если Тони, конечно, отпустит его. О поездке не может быть и речи: Питер откажется надолго бросить работу над «Нуллификатором». Он мог бы упросить его взять небольшой перерыв на несколько часов, но не на день… тот ни за что не согласится. И неважно, что они уже пытаются починить этот прибор несколько месяцев.

Ответ пришёл к нему довольно неожиданно, но он действительно был идеальным. На подарок уйдёт много денег. Много времени, но у Тони есть и то, и другое.

Десятого августа после завтрака Тони таки уговорил Питера отвлечься утром от работы, но ничего о его дне рождения не сказал. Ещё рано. Питер ничего не подозревал, пока Тони не пригнал свою спортивную машину на парковку возле Форест-парка в Квинсе. Только тогда Питер повернулся на своём сиденье и пристально взглянул на Тони. На его лице отчётливо читалось замешательство.

— С днём рождения, Питер!

Питер лишь пристально посмотрел на него.

— Кхм… спасибо. Что ли.

Он совершенно не понимал, зачем Тони привёл его в Форест-парк, но через мгновение ему всё станет ясно.

— Я не мог придумать, что бы такого особенного сделать для тебя. Перебрал множество вариантов. У меня было много безумных идей. Остановился на этой. Итак… Питер, ты готов увидеть своих совершенно живых и здоровых родителей?

Если Питер уже сейчас был поражён до глубины души, то Тони бился об заклад, что следующую его реакцию на то, что его родители — агенты «Щ.И.Т.», стоило запечатлеть на камеру.


	8. I Really Want to Know

Питер паниковал. Тони заметил это по выражению его лица. Он был взбудоражен и ёрзал на кресле, но его огромные глаза и поверхностное дыхание говорили о том, что Питер не знал, как реагировать: радоваться предстоящей встрече с родителями или опасаться последствий.

— А как же… как же временной поток? Что, если я испорчу будущее, если встречусь с ними? Что, если я им не понравлюсь?

— Питер, ты самый очаровательный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.

Дерьмо.

Он снова это сделал, и Питер растянул губы в своей дурацкой улыбочке, как тогда, когда Тони облажался и назвал то слово на «л». Но он решил не заострять на этом внимание.

— Ты обязательно им понравишься. А что насчёт временного потока… Ты хочешь предупредить их об их дальнейшей гибели или рассказать, что ты их будущий сын?

— Эм, нет…

— Думаю, тогда всё будет хорошо. В путешествиях во времени должны быть свои плюсы, Пит, и если встреча с родителями, которых ты практически не помнишь, не один из них, то я даже не знаю, что и сказать. Но ты переживаешь за свой временной поток, да?

Глаза Питера, казалось, потемнели.

— Да, вдруг я снова стану пылью.

Тони замер, пытаясь осмыслить только что сказанное. Конечно, понять, что именно этим хотел сказать Питер, ему вряд ли удастся, но что-то в его слегка дрожащем голосе и настроении стало для него тревожным звоночком. Что-то очень плохое случилось с Питером, и даже смутного представления об этом было достаточно, чтобы сердце в груди Тони забилось с невероятной силой.

Блядь.

Ему точно нужно будет с этим разобраться.

— Хорошо, значит, замётано, Красавчик. Операция «Встреча с родителями» начинается. Но прежде чем мы отправимся навстречу памятным моментам, обсудим кое-какие детали. Просто чтобы не было никаких сюрпризов. — Тони устроился на сиденье удобнее и устремил всё своё внимание на Питера. Нелегко было заставить его рассказать о своих родителях, чтобы найти их. Поэтому Тони пришлось рассказать немного о своих. В конце концов оно того стоило, тем более это было необходимо для того, чтобы сделать Питеру подарок… но в то же время это причиняло боль. Теперь Питер знал о его отношениях с Говардом и Марией столько, сколько ни одна живая душа. Даже Джарвис. Однако теперь у него была замечательная задача: сказать парню, что большая часть из того, что он знал о Ричарде и Мэри… неправда. — Ты говорил, что твои родители работали на правительство. Послами, вроде, да?

— Да, так сказал дядя Бен.

— И твой отец служил в армии?

— Да… А что? — Питер выглядел таким растерянным, что сердце Тони предательски сжалось.

Тони прочистил горло.

— Да… так вот. В служебной истории твоего отца просто огромное количество несостыковок. Я нашёл информацию о его поступлении на службу, о дополнительной подготовке в спецназе и… больше ничего. Его деятельность настолько скрыта, что больше нет никакой информации. Ты представляешь, насколько тёмной должна быть вся эта хрень, что правительство побоялось оставить хоть какие-то сведения?

Питер сидел и не подавал никаких признаков того, что он слушает. Он молчал. Не шевелился. Даже, чёрт возьми, не дышал. Он лишь заворожённым взглядом смотрел на Тони.

— Питер?

Молчание.

— Детка?

Ответа всё так же не последовало.

— Я что, сломал тебя? Я-то думал, что если вдруг такое случится, то только в нашей спальне…

Даже на это никакой реакции.

Чёрт.

Тони скривился, но продолжил:

— Так… эм… он служил под руководством одного нашего друга. Ника Фьюри. Ну, ты помнишь, он был на празднике…

— Ник Фьюри знал моего отца! — Питер едва не впечатался лбом в ветровое стекло, услышав это. Его реакция и резкий возглас были настолько неожиданны, что Тони подпрыгнул на сиденье и ударился головой о потолок спорткара.

— Твою ж, малыш. — В его горле встал ком, когда он перевёл взгляд на Питера.

Того прямо-таки трясло. По крайней мере, руки у него точно дрожали.

— Ты не понимаешь, Тони. Я знаю его. В будущем. И ты тоже. Все его знают… даже мой отец, как выяснилось. А мистер Фьюри никогда об этом не говорил. Ни слова. Как он мог молчать? Он должен был знать, кто мой отец. Не может такого быть, что он не знал…

— Хочешь мою версию? Он ничего не сказал, потому что имел какое-то отношение к тому, почему они умерли, и теперь не хочет заводить этот неприятный разговор.

Питер снова замер как вкопанный.

— Тони… к чему ты клонишь?

Он немного боялся продолжать, но пути назад уже не было.

— В прошлом году твоего отца нанял в «Щ.И.Т.» его бывший директор… Фьюри. С тех пор он активный полевой агент. А твоя мать… Её взяли туда же сразу после колледжа…

— Моя мама тоже секретный агент! — Питер откинулся на спинку сиденья и уткнулся лицом в ладони, глухо застонав.

— Типа того… Умом ты пошёл в неё. Она восходящая звезда в научном отделе, если то, что я нашёл в результате небольшого взлома, можно считать каким-либо показателем.

Питер робко взглянул на него из-под пальцев.

— Правда?

— О да, она гениальна. Техника. Криминалистика. Она во всём разбирается…

— Это… Бен и Мэй никогда это не упоминали.

— Я не уверен, что они вообще об этом знали, Питер.

Питер медленно выпрямился и коротко улыбнулся.

— Так, моя мама — гений, а папа — герой…

— Паучок от них недалеко убежал. — Тони не смог сдержать усмешки при виде стремительно краснеющих щёк Питера.

— Кхм… Тогда… что… мы здесь делаем? — Парень обвёл широким жестом парк, видневшийся из окон машины.

— Ах, да, ну… вообще нам повезло. Я очень боялся, что мы не пересечёмся. Но согласно моему детективу… у твоих родителей сегодня здесь свадебная репетиция. Так что я надеюсь, что у нас есть причины… вести себя дружелюбно.

— Да я и известен тем, что дружелюбен. — Питер снова нетерпеливо заёрзал на сиденье. — Так… значит, они скоро поженятся.

— Да, через пару дней.

— Ого, это… это безумие. Я… даже не знаю, что сказать, Тони. Я никогда не думал… Для меня они всего лишь имена. И фотографии. Видео. Не люди. Не для меня. У меня нет каких-то реальных воспоминаний. Просто… пустота. А теперь они будут настоящими. Я никогда не думал, что почувствую их по-настоящему… Это… это многое для меня значит. — Тони напрягся, заметив, как Питер смаргивает слёзы.

Тони провёл ладонью по подбородку, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями.

— Пустяки, правда. Я просто подумал, что тебе понравится…

— Спасибо, — сказал Питер дрожащим голосом, уже не скрывая слёз, и Тони, не зная, что делать, просто неловко улыбнулся.

— Ради тебя я сделаю что угодно, Красавчик.

— Я знаю. — Правда? — И тебе не… Тебе не нужно это вообще говорить, Тони. Потому что я знаю… тебе тяжело… и ты делаешь такие поступки… Они хорошие, честно. Не знаю, имею ли я право вообще так говорить, но в этот раз… потому что у меня день рождения и ты столько всего сделал для меня… — Бессвязный лепет Питера оборвался. Какая-то часть Тони отчаянно желала, чтобы тот не продолжал, но его желаниям не суждено было сбыться. — И я просто хочу сказать, что тоже тебя люблю.

Так, блядь.

Он всё-таки продолжил и сказал это, и та крохотная ниточка отрицания, за которую изо всех сил цеплялся Тони, лопнула.

Он чувствовал, как его куда-то бросает. До этого момента он думал, что фраза «броситься в объятия любви» — эвфемизм. Но нет. Он чувствовал, как слова Питера пробирают его до глубины души. Как бы Тони ни пытался казаться равнодушным, по блеску в глазах парня он понял, что ему не удалось с собой совладать, и он, запнувшись, ответил-таки:

— Л… Ладно, Питер, достаточно. Нам нужно разнести репетицию в пух и прах.

***

Питер не верил, что это происходит с ним на самом деле. Он встретится со своими родителями. Может, пожмёт им руки. Он услышит их голоса, смех, увидит их вживую, и больше никогда не будет представлять, какие они. Не только это сводило его с ума, но и то, что он только что услышал! Его папа почти как Джеймс Бонд! Это же круто? Нед до чёртиков будет в восторге! А его мама? Его мама очень умная. Если его папа — Джеймс Бонд, то мама, безусловно, Кью, и от этого Нед обалдеет ещё больше. Питер думал, что его «навигатор»-«парень в кресле» будет восхищён тем, что мама его друга — «женщина в лаборатории». Это было так здорово, так невероятно, что он не мог подобрать слов, чтобы передать Тони, как много это для него значит.

Когда они вышли из машины и подобрались к месту проведения свадьбы, Питер как бы невзначай коснулся пальцами руки Тони и тут же стал следить за его реакцией. Тот вскинул бровь, шутливо закатил глаза, а затем взял руку Питера в свою, легонько сжав.

— Тебе повезло, что сегодня твой день рождения, Паркер.

— Не-а, у меня целый период везения. — Раньше Питер никогда не считал себя везунчиком. Он в самом деле думал, что его «паркеровское везение» заключается в том, что он притягивает к себе одни неприятности… но, возможно, Фортуна повернулась-таки к нему лицом в тот момент, когда он оказался посреди танцевального зала, пожираемый взглядом Тони Старка, и стал самым везучим и счастливым человеком на планете.

— Живее, малыш. — Тони ещё раз сжал его ладонь в своей и кивком головы указал на одиноко стоящую в нескольких ярдах от них фигуру.

Он прекрасно понимал, что Питер ещё не совсем пришёл в себя, но тот всё же немного оживился. Он отчётливо видел мужчину, на которого указал Тони, и лишь один взгляд на него заставил его сердце сбиться с ритма.

— О боже, это правда он. — Мужчина с фотографий. Его отец.

Ричард Паркер был среднего роста и слегка мускулист, его тёмные волосы, такие же вьющиеся, как у Питера, были щедро залиты гелем, который, по всей видимости, удерживал укладку из последних сил. Питер всегда думал, что он больше похож на маму, но теперь, увидев своего отца во плоти, понял, что в их внешности есть какие-то схожие черты.

Очевидно, Ричард заметил их приближение. Он удивлённо нахмурился, ожидая, пока они подойдут ближе, чтобы поздороваться.

— Доброе утро. Далековато забрели от Манхэттена, мистер Старк.

Тони рассмеялся и отпустил руку Питера.

— Надеюсь, мы никому не помешали, у нас назначена встреча в парке, и я решил прийти пораньше, чтобы рассмотреть всё, пока нет других людей. Вы мистер Сестон?

— Нет, у нас с моей невестой здесь будет репетиция… по крайней мере, должна быть. Девушки где-то застряли, и моему брату пришлось их спасать. — Ричард посмотрел на часы. — Боюсь, мы не сможем отрепетировать здесь всё как следует, если у вас здесь скоро встреча с Сестоном.

Тони неопределённо махнул рукой.

— Я не хочу, чтобы моя встреча прервала вашу свадьбу. Вам, наверное, пришлось попотеть, чтобы забронировать это место? Может, вы покажете нам другое, а потом вернётесь сюда и отрепетируете?

Ричард был удивлён такому щедрому предложению. Питер, к слову, тоже.

— Это так мило с вашей стороны, мистер Старк. Я Ричард Паркер. — Он протянул Тони руку — тот крепко её пожал, — а затем повернулся к Питеру, повторив то же действие. Питеру вдруг резко стало не по себе. Он хотел ответить на рукопожатие. Правда, но какой-то совершенно глупый инстинкт одержал над ним верх, и он, сам того не понимая, заключил своего отца в крепкие объятия, отчего Ричард начал заикаться, совсем как Питер. — Эм… Кхм… Так… эм… ты… А ты очень дружелюбен, да?

— Это его визитная карточка. — Насмешливый тон Тони тут же вернул Питера в реальность. Отстранившись и густо покраснев, он поднял смущённый взгляд на отца и отошёл назад. От того, что тот сказал следом, его едва не хватил удар.

— Да, я знаю, он был чересчур дружелюбным на вашем празднике.

— М-м… — Лицо Питера в мгновение ока поменяло оттенок с пунцового на мертвенно-бледный. — Вы… Вы были… Вы были там?

— Да… ничего страшного, если ты меня не узнал. Вы оба были немного заняты…

Питер отшатнулся к дереву и, схватившись за его ствол, попытался удержать в себе завтрак, не запачкав им всю траву: при мысли о том, что его отец видел, как он откусывал пуговицы с рубашки Тони, его замутило.

— С ним всё хорошо, мистер Старк?

— С Питером? Да, он в порядке. — Тони явно пытался его приободрить, хотя его голос казался немного напряжённым.

— Признаюсь, я немного беспокоился о тебе, Питер. У мистера Старка не очень хорошая репутация… но если вы ищете место для свадебной церемонии, то я могу больше не волноваться, что он просто тебя использует.

— Что? — Питер услышал, как они с Тони спросили это одновременно, и выпрямился, устремив всё внимание на отца.

— О нет, мы не… — Тони нервно — даже слишком — хохотнул.

— Нет, нет-нет-нет-нет… точно нет. — Питер яро замотал головой, к его лицу вновь прилила кровь.

— Точно нет? — Тони особенно выделил «точно» и вскинул бровь, одарив его слегка хмурым взглядом. — Малыш, ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Я думал, пяти «нет» и так достаточно, без «точно».

— О боже, Тони, ты же знаешь, что я не это имел в виду! Прошло-то четыре месяца, непохоже, что ты как-то пытаешься на мне жениться или что-то ещё, так что хватит меня смущать перед моим от… новым другом… — О боже, чуть не попался. Вот это он облажался.

Ричарда, казалось, очень забавляло его поведение.

— Пойдёмте, покажу вам парк. — Тони шёл чуть позади, пока Ричард, обогнув место проведения церемонии, вёл их по парку. Он правда пытался запомнить всё, что рассказывал о нём отец Питера, но сдался, поняв, что никто всё равно не обращает на него внимание. — Я что-то не припомню твою фамилию, Питер.

— Паркер. — Слово сорвалось с губ Питера быстрее, чем он успел среагировать. Через секунду он почувствовал, как Тони легонько ткнул его локтем в бок, и раздражённо рыкнул.

— Правда? — рассмеялся Ричард. — Мир тесен. У тебя знакомый акцент: Квинс?

Питер лишь молча кивнул. От следующей неловкой ситуации его спас звук приближающихся шагов.

— О, наверное, это ваша жена приехала!

Прошло несколько неловких минут, пока на вершине холма не появились две женщины и мужчина.

Сердце Питера снова ушло в пятки.

Бен.

До этого момента он не осознавал, что встретится и с ним тоже. О, и с молодой Мэй. Теперь пришла его очередь пихнуть Тони локтем в бок, когда тот засмотрелся на неё. Правда, его раздражение быстро прошло, когда он перевёл взгляд на маму.

Его маму!

Да, теперь Питер окончательно убедился, что он всё-таки больше похож на мать, чем на отца. Он лишь совсем чуть-чуть был выше неё. Те же каштановые волосы, те же светло-карие глаза. Даже черты лица похожи. Видимо, это заметил не только он, потому что Тони с довольной улыбкой тоже смотрел то на Питера, то на его мать.

— Малыш, ты уже нашёл себе друзей, пока нас не было? — Мэри взяла Ричарда за руку, приподнялась на носочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку, и оглядела Питера и Тони. — О… один из них миллиардер! Тогда браво, Ричи. Надо почаще оставлять тебя в парках.

Ричард захихикал, покачал головой и посмотрел на неё с такой смесью любви и отчаяния, что у Питера перехватило дыхание. Этот взгляд, возможно, лишь возможно, не факт, конечно, но напомнил ему взгляд Тони, который тот бросал на него в лаборатории, думая, что Питер на него не смотрит.

— Мэри, милая, это Тони Старк и Питер Паркер.

— Правда? — Питеру показалось, что короткий смешок Мэри очень похож на его. Он и не знал, что ему от мамы передался даже смех! Прежде чем Питер понял, что происходит, он оказался притянут в объятия. — Это значит, что мы почти семья, Питер! — От голоса его матери по спине Питера побежали мурашки, он обнял её в ответ и вдохнул аромат её духов. Теперь он всегда будет думать о ней, лишь почувствовав запах лилий… и это было так восхитительно, что на его глаза навернулись слёзы.

— Похоже, ты не единственный здесь любитель обнимашек, Красавчик. — Во взгляде Тони Питер увидел подтекст и отстранился, выпуская мать из объятий. Видимо, дружелюбие — их семейная черта. Его родители были просто… Они были прекрасны. Они были идеальны во всех отношениях!

Они проводили их дальше, Мэри держала Питера за руку, ведя его впереди остальных, и рассказывала о своих любимых местах в парке.

— Я обожаю живые растения, поэтому и выбрала этот парк. Так мы можем сэкономить много денег на цветах.

— И я согласился, потому что с такими папоротниками кому вообще нужны анемоны? — Ричард быстро подхватил разговор и подошёл к Мэри. Питер прыснул и рассмеялся, его отец довольно улыбнулся. — Видишь, Мэри, кому-то всё-таки нравятся мои шутки!

Питер услышал, как Мэй и Бен одновременно обречённо застонали.

— Не волнуйтесь, Ричард, мои шутки про химию тоже никогда не вызывают никакой реакции.

Мэри шлёпнула Питера по руке.

— О, Питер, это ужасно… не подначивай его, иначе его шуткам не будет конца!

— О боже, мало нам было одного, так их теперь двое! — В насмешливом голосе Бена было что-то безумно родное, что Питер даже неожиданно для себя обернулся и показал мужчине язык.

— А он точно не наш Паркер? Может, вы братья и вас разлучили в детстве? — на этот раз включилась в разговор Мэй. — Если нет… то его можно усыновить. Он отлично подходит вам двоим.

Бен, казалось, всерьёз задумался над предложением Мэй, и на мгновение Питер почувствовал, как его сердце ускоряет ход.

— Не получится, Мэй. Тони, наверное, будет по мне очень скучать.

— Жить без тебя не смогу, Прелесть. — Питеру показалось, что слова Тони прозвучали слишком искренне.

— Тогда возьмём обоих. — Мэри легонько сжала ладонь Питера в своей. — Вы просто обязаны остаться на репетицию, а потом пообедать с нами. Ничто не помогает справиться со свадебным мандражом, как развлечения в отличной компании.

— Ох, вам вряд ли понравится наша компания… — Питер поймал предупреждающий взгляд Тони, который пытался отказаться от приглашения. Наверное, он уже успел пожалеть о своём подарке.

Дело дрянь. Питер теперь уж точно не собирался отказываться от времяпрепровождения со своими родителями.

— О, конечно, мы останемся! — Питер тут же перебил Тони. О чём тот вообще думал? Им столько пришлось сделать, чтобы у Питера наконец появились хоть какие-то воспоминания о родителях, а теперь, когда Ричард и Мэри оба просят их побыть с ними, Тони даёт заднюю? — Просто… у нас нет никаких дел. И у меня день рождения, так что…

— У тебя день рождения! — Мэри снова взяла его за руку. — Так теперь у нас есть двойной повод для праздника: свадьба и день рождения, отказы не принимаются!

Репетиция прошла быстро, и уже скоро все шестеро сидели за столом в итальянском ресторане неподалёку от парка. Был ранний полдень, поэтому обеденная суета ещё не началась и компания могла выбрать для себя любые места.

Питер был только рад расспросить своих родителей обо всём, о чём только можно: от того, как они впервые встретились, до того, как Ричард сделал предложение, и какие у них планы на будущее.

— О, мы уже хотим поскорее завести детей. — Лицо Мэри на мгновение скривилось в страхе, и Мэй протянула к ней руку, чтобы ободряюще пожать её ладонь. Питер вопросительно склонил голову, и Ричард неловко кашлянул.

— У Мэри в юности были кое-какие проблемы со здоровьем. Из-за них… могут быть трудности с зачатием. Но, как я уже ей сказал… мы не узнаем, пока не попробуем…

Питер никогда об этом не знал. Он никак не мог перестать думать о возрасте их родителей или как долго они были женаты… Он даже задумывался о возрасте Бена и Мэй.

— Да… Вы… вы правда не должны сдаваться. Всё возможно, пока вы боретесь.

— Вы уверены, что он не Паркер-Паркер? Звучит чисто по-паркеровски… прямо как твои нравоучения по поводу ответственности, Бен. — Мэй указала на Питера хлебной палочкой. — Он точно кузен или кто-то вроде того, я вам говорю!

Тони громко кашлянул.

— Я тут слышал, что вы пишете свои клятвы?

— О да! Мы решили написать их на прошлой неделе, но, честно, я не хочу обещать «во всём слушаться» Ричарда, потому что это обещание я непременно нарушу. — Мэри подмигнула им, поднеся бокал вина к губам. — Кстати… может, мы проверим их на вас? Удостоверимся, что они достаточно милые, но не слишком высокопарные? Я только быстренько попудрю носик, пусть пока Ричард прочитает, а потом мы поменяемся. Нам будет только на пользу отрепетировать их, вы же двое не возражаете?

— Я был бы рад их послушать! — Питер, наверное, был слишком преисполнен энтузиазма послушать клятвы практически незнакомцев, но, казалось, никто не удивился его взбудораженному поведению, и Тони тут же подхватил его слова, но с меньшим нетерпением.

Ричард, в свою очередь, выглядел взволнованным, он вытащил сложенный листок из бумажника и кашлянул, наверное, раз шесть.

— Ладно, начнём. Я люблю тебя, Мэри Фицпатрик. Больше всего на свете. Обещаю дарить тебе каждый удар моего сердца, каждый вдох. Даже на расстоянии мы будем вместе, нас ничто не разлучит, потому что ты часть меня. Лучшая часть. Я не хочу убивать или умирать за тебя, Мэри, я хочу для тебя жить, и я обещаю, что каждый день своей жизни, каким бы он ни был, я буду проводить с тобой, ради тебя и рядом с тобой до конца.

— Это правда прекрасно. И поэтично. Думаю, ей понравится! — Питер сморгнул слёзы, вцепившись под столом в руку Тони. Когда он отважился посмотреть на него, он удивился выражению его лица. Тони выглядел… задумчивым. Он был где-то далеко. Вероятно, даже обеспокоенным словами Ричарда. Он перехватил взгляд Питера и слабо улыбнулся, но его глаза по-прежнему оставались серьёзными.

Через несколько минут настал черёд Мэри зачитывать клятву. Пока Ричард был в уборной, она читала её по памяти.

— Ричард Паркер… ты самый храбрый, добрый и достойный человек, которого я знаю. Я знаю, что брак — это непросто и что жизнь может быть тяжела. Я знаю, что наша карьера может сделать её ещё тяжелее, но мне всё равно. Моя любовь к тебе настолько сильна, что может перебороть любые препятствия. Нас ничто не разлучит. Ни деньги. Ни болезни. Ни время. Вселенная может попробовать отделить нас друг от друга, но я буду тянуться к тебе обратно… потому что я обещаю бороться за тебя, Ричард. Я буду бороться за тебя, за нашу любовь и наш брак… и однажды за нашу семью, потому что ты научил меня, что вместе мы непобедимы. Мы будем вместе, и нас ничто не остановит, это я тебе обещаю.

— Ух ты… Мэри. Это просто… это удивительно! Не думаю, что вам стоит переживать за клятву.

— Спасибо, Питер, если тебе понравилось, то и Ричарду тоже, я уверена. У вас с ним, кажется, много общего, да?

— Да… Наверное. — Питер кинул ещё один взгляд в сторону Тони и озадаченно заметил, что тот крепко сжимает челюсти и смотрит тем же задумчивым взглядом в свой бокал. Он понятия не имел, о чём же Тони думает, но немного беспокоился.

Остальная часть дня пролетела незаметно. Они попрощались друг с другом, пообещав, что встретятся после медового месяца Паркеров. Мэй сказала, что поищет информацию о семье Питера, чтобы вникнуть в его родословную и доказать, что он как-то связан с Ричардом и Беном. Ему пришлось неустанно повторять, что у него нет семьи и Мэй, к её огорчению, никак не сможет получить доступ к его родословной.

Питер на прощание обнялся со всей четой Паркер, последним, к кому он подошёл, был Бен. Тот обнял его и, отстранившись, положил ему на плечо руку. Он тихо заговорил, пристально смотря на Тони, обменивающегося номерами с Ричардом и Мэри:

— Этот приятель Старк хорошо к тебе относится, сынок? Я знаю, какая у него репутация, и ты сказал, что у тебя нет семьи…

— Да… нет… да, он прекрасен. Он не такой, как о нём говорят в таблоидах, Бен. Он заботится обо мне…

— Что ж, я хочу дать тебе наш номер и адрес, сынок. Если что-то случится, если однажды он тебя обидит и тебе будет нужна помощь или ночлег, или просто собеседник, или билет на автобус… звони нам, хорошо? Может, ты и не член нашей семьи, но ты хороший парень, и я не смогу спокойно жить, думая, что ты в беде и тебе некому помочь.

Питер сморгнул слёзы и бросился вперёд, чтобы обнять его.

— Вы хороший человек, Бен. Наверное, лучший, кого я знаю. Я просто… Я хочу, чтобы вы это знали, прежде чем я уйду, ладно? Что я просто… я хочу однажды стать, как вы. Спасибо вам… за всё… и я обязательно позвоню, если что-то случится и мне понадобится помощь. Я обещаю… не беспокойтесь за меня.

***

До конца дня Тони вёл себя удивительно тихо, хотя делал всё возможное, чтобы оставшиеся часы дня рождения Питера были праздничными. Только когда они уже ночью лежали в постели, он наконец смог собрать свои мысли во что-то связное и осязаемое.

— Питер…

Питер слегка напрягся. Он не спал, но расслабленно лежал, прижимаясь к груди Тони и предаваясь блаженству после жаркого секса, сопровождаемого горячим душем и нежными прикосновениями, которые за несколько месяцев стали для них обычным явлением. Он только закончил уверять Тони, что это был его лучший день рождения за всю жизнь. Питер прекратил поглаживания, услышав его голос, и, прижав ладонь к груди возлюбленного, приподнялся на локте, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Да?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне правду.

— Я всегда говорю тебе правду, Тони.

Тони сдвинулся, вынудив Питера прислониться к спинке кровати. Он несколько раз потёр лицо, а затем попробовал снова:

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне правду о будущем.

— Что? — Питер подскочил, в его глазах плескались ужас и неверие. — Я не могу! Тони, я не могу. Временной поток…

— Временной поток уже в заднице, Питер. Не говори, что ты этого не понял. Ты здесь уже слишком долго. Ты многое изменил. Во мне. Ты слишком многое во мне изменил.

— Д-да?

— Да. — Глубоко вздохнув, он провёл кончиками пальцев по подбородку Питера. — Малыш, ты прав, я… я люблю тебя и уже не могу тебя отпустить. «Нуллификатор»… уже почти готов. Малыш, мы уже чертовски близки к завершению, ближе, чем мне бы хотелось, и я должен знать, что происходит. Я должен знать, как Старик стал героем, о котором ты рассказываешь. Твои родители… Благодаря им я кое-что понял. Я не отступлюсь. Мы не отступимся. Я не приму исхода, в котором мы с тобой будем порознь. Я хочу быть, как Ричард и Мэри Паркеры. Я борюсь ради тебя, живу ради тебя, я всё делаю для тебя. Расскажи мне всё. Всё, Питер. А потом доверься мне и позволь бороться за тебя, потому что ты и я… мы теперь эндшпиль, нравится ли это Вселенной или нет.


	9. Tell it to Me Slowly

Сначала Тони не перебивал. Он хотел, чтобы каждая деталь прочно укрепилась в его памяти, решительно настроенный узнать, где же он из будущего совершил ошибки и как их избежать полностью. Он стойко молчал, в то время как Питер рассказывал всё, что знал о жизни Тони Старка, вплоть до его захвата «Десятью кольцами» и пыток в Афганистане. Было немного отрезвляюще слышать, как он описывает образ жизни, практически не отличающийся от того, что он вёл вплоть до праздника, на котором повстречался с Питером. Почему-то он не почувствовал и доли гордости, которая обычно возникала у него при слове «плэйбой», и хотя Питер не назвал его кретином… потому что никогда бы так не сказал, у Тони создалось чёткое впечатление, что каждый человек, наверное, первым делом подобрал бы к нему именно это слово.

Выражение лица Тони становилось всё серьёзнее, всё мрачнее и мрачнее, пока Питер в красках описывал его захват, ранения и операцию, выполненную Инсеном ради его спасения. В какой-то момент он заметил, что рассеяно проводит рукой по груди, и вздрогнул при мысли о дыре в ней, про которую рассказывал парень, и о маленьком дуговом реакторе. Нахмурившись, он подался вперёд, внимательно впитывая каждое слово про его первый костюм. С силой подавив усмешку, которая готова была заиграть на его губах, Тони напомнил себе, что ему надо бы дослушать весь рассказ о будущем до конца, а не бежать сейчас сломя голову в лабораторию воссоздавать доспехи, которые описывал Питер.

Как хорошо, что тот с детства был поклонником Тони Старка. Правда. Он знал о его жизни гораздо больше, чем среднестатистический человек двадцать первого века. Но Тони снова накрыла знакомая волна ревности, от которой сердце в груди болезненно сжалось, а к горлу подкатил вязкий ком. Ему пришлось мысленно напомнить себе, что Старик был лишь подготовкой к настоящему делу. Теперь у Питера есть настоящий безупречный Тони Старк. Ему не нужна какая-то старая жалкая пародия.

Предательство Обадайи Стейна буквально физически поразило Тони: он побледнел, начал задыхаться и крепко сжал лежащие на коленях ладони в кулаки. Конечно, ведь он, наверное, даже слишком сильно полагался на него, когда стал генеральным директором «Старк Индастриз»… и каждый день получал от него поддержку вплоть до двадцать первого века. Тони должен был сделать всё, чтобы немедленно выгнать этого человека из компании, поймать хоть на каком-нибудь преступлении, которое он сможет доказать, и на предательстве… потому что он виновен. Если не сейчас, то в скором времени. Пока что он больше хотел узнать о своём будущем, чем остановить Стейна. Пока что.

Когда Питер начал рассказывать о «рождении» Железного человека, Тони молчать уже не мог. Он стал расспрашивать его о костюме, о сильном отравлении палладием, об авантюрах Старика, его усовершенствованиях брони и о врагах. Упоминание Капитана Америка рассердило Тони.

— О господи, серьёзно? Этот парень всё-таки выжил? Жаль, мой дражайший папаша отдал концы, так и не узнав, что Стив Роджерс восстал из мёртвых. У него на этого парня чуть ли не вставал. Не понимаю почему.

— О да, ведь ты бы никогда не запал на суперсильного паиньку, спасающего мир? — Саркастичное замечание Питера было пронизано доброй долей самоуверенности, отчего прозвучало довольно-таки иронично.

Тони лишь одарил его сердитым взглядом.

— Умоляю, Капитан Америка скучный, а ты, Красавчик, совсем другое дело. А теперь продолжай свою сказку на ночь, мелкий засранец.

Рассказ о Мстителях и битве за Нью-Йорк повлёк за собой ещё больше вопросов. Тони был ошарашен упоминанием скандинавских богов, Невероятного Халка, ну, и:

— Мда, «Робин Гуд двадцать первого века»… звучит совершенно бесполезно. Хочешь сказать, что он не умер на той первой миссии? Это самое удивительное из всего твоего рассказа.

— Мистер Бартон очень крутой, Тони. М-м… я вообще не понимаю, как обращаться с луком и стрелами, но у него это так лихо получается. А теперь у него ещё есть меч, он тоже очень крутой…

— Честно говоря, даже не знаю, что и сказать: в данном случае меч — это прогресс или регресс? — С губ Тони сорвался долгий тяжкий вздох. Он прижал пальцы к закрытым векам и медленно помотал головой. — Значит, Старик… Он просто… Ладно, я понял. Признаться, я не знал, что у меня латентный комплекс спасителя, но ладно, я могу это принять. Но… он же тогда не умер? Потому что про тебя в этой истории пока не было ни слова. Значит, с комплексом спасителя ещё не покончено. Ненавижу Говарда и Кэпа за их лекции. Я не полагаюсь на психологию, но если что… это целиком и полностью вина Говарда.

Питер лишь мрачно покачал головой и продолжил рассказ. Экстремис заинтересовал Тони больше, чем ему хотелось бы. Он изо всех сил пытался обойти эту тему стороной… но все его усилия были тщетны. В скором времени Тони пересмотрит эту технологию.

— Ты, блядь, шутишь? — Тони явно был раздражён. — Он подорвал все свои костюмы ради девушки? Серьёзно?

— Он любил мисс Поттс.

— Ну, если бы мисс Поттс любила его, она бы поняла, что Железный человек для него очень важен.

— Это было ненадолго, мистер Старк скоро собрал их по новой…

— Отлично.

Альтрон вызвал череду грязных ругательств в адрес старого Старка.

— Нет, конечно, идея звучит обоснованно… но Старик забыл все труды Азимова, которые буквально пожирал в детстве. Вот они, глупые «Основы научной фантастики». Состарился и отупел. Ладно, не отупел. Как бы там ни было, ни одна версия Тони Старка тупой быть не может… но в IQ он точно сдал.

Когда рассказ дошёл до Заковианского договора и «Гражданской войны», Тони снова замолчал.

— Ладно, вроде, это я могу понять. Да. Если бы на месте этого Зимнего солдата был ты… я бы сделал то же самое… но… притворяться, будто это всё из-за договора и правительства, чтобы сманить ещё одного паиньку на свою сторону… тот ещё идиотизм — именно это я и ожидал от этого парня. Они все так тупы, что даже не поняли этого. А ещё меня бесит, что он такой же святоша, каким я его всегда представлял. — Тони раздражённо фыркнул. Развалить Мстителей, чтобы спасти друга… это настолько эгоистично, что даже меня коробит, понимаешь, насколько это фигово? И почему его все считают идеальным, а? Ужас. Я никогда ещё его не встречал, а уже ненавижу.

— Он не такой плохой…

— Нет, он хуже. Ладно, продолжай.

Он немного выпрямился, когда Питер продолжил рассказ. На моменте первой встречи Старка и Питера и битвы в аэропорту его губы искривились в довольной улыбке.

— Ха! Ты стащил у Капитана Америка щит? Детка, если бы я тебя не любил… то после этого точно бы влюбился. Жаль, что за последние полгода я больше не видел, как ты надираешь всем зады. Правда, милый, ты просто крутой засранец — это чертовски сексуально. Когда ты мне всё расскажешь и мы покончим с этой миссией, я вызнаю у Старика всё про броню, и мы повеселимся: будем делать мир безопаснее… потому что я просто обязан следить за твоей работой.

Лицо Питера приобрело с дюжину оттенков красного, но улыбка была самой что ни на есть радостной.

— Было бы здорово.

Но для начала им стоило закончить «урок истории». Тони позабыл все свои шуточки, когда Питер принялся рассказывать о том, что было дальше. Надо отдать ему должное: он не сгладил ни одного момента в своём рассказе.

— Так на тебя свалилось целое грёбаное здание, а потом ты, как ненормальный, боролся на самолёте в одних трениках, потому что Старик хотел преподать тебе урок? Какой, интересно? Ответственности? Это просто беспредел. Ты самый ответственный человек, которого я знаю. Может, если бы он вытащил свой мозг из задницы, отвечал на твои звонки и не посылал тебя на второсортные миссии… Питер, серьёзно, будущее может идти в зад. Я не хочу становиться таким, как этот парень. Даже не знаю, я его не очень люблю.

— Честно, мне кажется, что сам мистер Старк не очень себя любил… так что… в этом есть смысл. Но, знаешь, ты к нему несправедлив. Он совершил много ошибок, но также сделал и много хорошего. Конечно, то, что меня придавило зданием, — плохо, но это меня многому научило. Я просто должен был усвоить этот урок, правда.

— Если ты так думаешь…

— Да. Я так думаю.

Перед тем, как погрузиться в историю о путешествии в космос и битве на Титане, они сделали перерыв. Тони налил Питеру скотча, и тот пил его на особо тяжёлых моментах. Тони не проронил ни слова, пока Питер сбивчиво не рассказал ему, каково это — исчезнуть. Тогда он не смог сдержать слёз. Мысль о потере этого парня была самым ужасным, что только приходило в его голову, и хотя его не особо волновал Старик или его методы воспитания… он понимал, что какая-то его часть всё равно заботилась о Питере. Видеть, как он исчезает… душераздирающе.

— Будущее может пойти в задницу, Питер, потому что я не позволю ничему из того, что ты рассказал, случиться с тобой. Ничему. — Эти слова были произнесены сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, а от решимости, с которой они были сказаны, у Тони на шее аж вздулись вены.

Питер лишь грустно улыбнулся.

— Слишком поздно. Всё уже случилось. Даже если мы изменим будущее… не думаю, что ты сможешь избавиться от моих воспоминаний, Тони. Тем более, если бы это был не я, а кто-то другой… может, кто-то из детей или кто-то ещё. Я не… Я не слишком много потерял, когда перестал существовать. Мэй, Эмджей и Нед — они тоже исчезли. Другие люди… наверное, они потеряли гораздо больше или могли бы потерять. Я бы не… Я бы не захотел оставаться, если бы тогда вместо меня исчез кто-то другой.

— Боже, малыш, я говорил, что ты слишком хорош для меня — забудь: ты, чёрт возьми, слишком хорош для всего этого мира. — Боже, он любил, когда Питер краснел от таких вот комплиментов…

Пришла очередь Питера плакать, когда тот начал рассказывать о том, что случилось со Стариком за пять лет, которые он пропустил, о его браке с мисс Поттс и дочери, о путешествии во времени и охоте на Камни, о возвращении Питера. И финальной битве с Таносом.

— Я никогда… ни с кем об этом не говорил. Мэй пыталась со мной это обсудить… и Хэппи… но я просто… они бы не поняли.

Под конец Питер уже сидел на коленях Тони и, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь и положив голову на плечо, плакал. Тони ласково шептал успокаивающие слова ему на ухо.

— Всё хорошо, малыш. Можешь поплакать, если хочешь. И так долго, как хочешь. Поплачь. Покричи. Как тебе будет лучше. Я с тобой.

— По-прежнему думаешь, что я засранец? — Слова Питера были тихи и неразборчивы из-за того, что тот прижимался к его груди, но Тони всё прекрасно расслышал.

— Ты самый сильный, самый храбрый, самый прекрасный человек, Питер. Ты очень хороший. Лучший из всех, кого я знаю. Отец думал, что лучший в мире — Стив Роджерс, но это потому, что он не знал тебя. Стив Роджерс добровольно шёл на то, что ему было уготовано. Он сам на это подписался. А ты? Ты стойко принял всё, что на тебя навалилось, всю ответственность, которая никогда не должна была лечь на твои плечи… и ты просто её нёс. Изящно. Ты воплощение того, кого называют героем, Питер Паркер.

Питер издал приглушённый смех, который перерос в рыдания, и вцепился в плечи Тони так, словно от этого зависела вся его жизнь.

Нежно пропуская кудри Питера сквозь пальцы, Тони продолжал нашёптывать ему на ухо:

— Для того, чтобы стать Железным человеком, Старику нужно было перенести пытки и практически умереть, но мне для этого нужно было просто встретить тебя. Ты понимаешь это, Прелесть? Будущее, моё будущее будет лучше, потому что у меня есть ты. Ты недостающий кусочек. Мой недостающий кусочек. Честно, мне жаль Старика. Он прожил всю жизнь, не зная, как это — чувствовать себя целым…

***

Работа над «Нуллификатором» продолжалась. Тони был прав: на этот раз они, похоже, добились успеха. После двух месяцев интенсивного труда. Двух месяцев, которые Тони провёл тайно составляя план, чтобы быть с Питером вместе, несмотря на то, что могли бы сделать Камни, чтобы их разлучить. Двух месяцев тщательной мысленной прорисовки брони всякий раз, когда думал, что Питер не обращает на него внимания. Двух месяцев, каждую секунду которых они проводили вместе, тайно боясь, что любой момент может стать их последним. Когда последние испытания закончились успешно, им оставалось только встать перед компьютером и принять этот факт.

— Вот и всё. Мы… его починили.

Тони покосился на Питера, заметив, что тот даже не пытается скрыть своё разочарование по этому поводу.

— Наверное, да.

— Значит… теперь всё кончено. Сегодня… он, скорее всего, придёт и… заберёт меня. — Питер, побледнев, обхватил руками живот, его голос был мрачен. Это зрелище ножом резануло Тони по сердцу.

— Эй. — Он обернулся, притягивая Питера ближе и крепко обнимая. — Что я тебе говорил, Красавчик?

— Ты будешь сражаться…

— Ты мне веришь?

— Конечно, но…

— Нет. — Он приподнял лицо Питера за подбородок и поцеловал. — Если ты мне веришь, то просто верь.

— У тебя… у тебя есть план?

— Об этом не беспокойся.

— Значит, никакого плана нет.

Тони лишь рассмеялся.

— Детка, мой план — остаться с тобой, ладно? Не знаю, как, но я это сделаю. Когда появится такая возможность, я это сделаю. Мы только что починили прибор, который не должен был никогда заработать, малыш. Мы сделали то, что полгода назад мне казалось невозможным. По сравнению с этим… перевернуть пространство и время будет проще пареной репы. Обещаю.

В ту ночь, когда им обоим всё-таки удалось уснуть, с Тони Старком и Камнями Бесконечности встретился не Питер.

Совсем не Питер.

Никакой ошибки не было. Это было сродни отражению в зеркале. На него смотрел более взрослый, но менее привлекательный человек. Тони рассвирепел и со всей силы ударил мужчину. Жаль, что это всё было во сне: ему бы очень хотелось посмотреть на это старое красивое лицо с синяком под глазом по-настоящему.

— Что это за садомазохистская херня, Старик? И это был твой план? Ты закинул парня прямо ко мне. В моё поле зрения. Я бы не смог его не заметить, даже если бы захотел. И ты это знал! Ты знал, что он чувствовал к тебе все эти годы, знал, что я не смогу пройти мимо этого красивого идеального мальчика. Ты всё-таки решил трахнуть его хотя бы таким способом? Это твой план? Тогда знаешь что? Ты конкретно обосрался… впрочем, если учитывать всю твою жизнь, это как раз в твоём стиле, а? Потому что я люблю этого парня. Я не хотел. Я старался не влюбляться в него. Но люблю. Ради Питера… ради того, чтобы он остался со мной, я бы сделал всё. Я сделаю всё. Тебе и твоим блядским волшебным камушкам ничего не надо для этого делать, я сам разберусь, и ты никак меня не остановишь.

— У тебя всё? — Боже, разве можно ненавидеть даже собственный голос? Тони злобно оскалился, услышав сарказм и пренебрежение в тоне Старика.

— Ты просто кусок дерьма, Старик.

— Да.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Ненависть к самому себе уже давно не новшество, Малыш. Ты скоро это узнаешь.

— Нет, потому что я никогда не стану таким, как ты.

— Посмотрим. — Старик скрестил руки, насмешливо вскинув брови, и ненадолго замолчал. Когда Тони не решился ответить на это в своей язвительной манере, он продолжил: — «Нуллификатор» готов, и теперь нам нужно им воспользоваться. Питер не сможет сделать это в одиночку. Это слишком опасно. Ему нужна подстраховка. — Тони уже хотел было что-то сказать, но Старик вскинул руку, призывая его молчать. — Дай мне договорить. Ему нужна подстраховка, я знаю, ты думаешь, что сможешь ей быть, но… нет. Ты ещё не Железный человек. Ты ещё не величайший защитник Земли. Ты ещё не сражался с пришельцами, а я… я всё это сделал. Это всё я. Так что ты просто дашь мне своё тело как бы напрокат, чтобы я сгонял к Сердцу Вселенной. Тогда мы активируем «Нуллификатор», Вселенная будет спасена, а Питер не умрёт. Все будут в выигрыше.

— Чёрта с два! Я знаю, как это работает, Старик, я не позволю тебе и на шаг ко мне подойти…

— Тогда Питер погибнет.

— Что…

На это последовало простое пожимание плечами, и Тони с трудом удержался, чтобы не врезать своему второму «я» снова.

— Он сделает это один и погибнет. Всё просто. Сам он не справится и не вернётся, если я не помогу ему. Ты пока не можешь использовать броню. Ты не знаешь, как это всё работает, а во сне этому не обучить.

— Я могу…

— Не можешь. Поверь. Не можешь. Так что будем делать, Малыш? У нас мало времени.

Тони молчал, обдумывая его слова. Выбор у него, конечно, был невелик, но всё равно… шанс хоть и мал, он может попробовать им воспользоваться, чтобы сделать всё, что он обещал Питеру. Перехитрить Старика, скорее всего, невозможно, и, судя по его взгляду, тот уже что-то начал подозревать. Может, ему уже пора к психиатру? Может, у него уже гораздо больше проблем, чем он думал? Какой бы наукой ни была психиатрия, специалист всё равно не помешает, если Тони не хочет через пару десятков лет стать таким, как Старик…

— Ладно, но у меня два условия. Никаких отговорок. Я хочу полностью сохранять контроль над своим телом, знать и чувствовать всё, что происходит вокруг нас, мне нужен полный доступ к тебе и твоим мыслям… и я хочу управлять тобой сам. Даже одно. И если я почувствую, что что-то идёт не так и нас обоих нахрен убьёт, потому что, давай смотреть правде в глаза… ты в этом просто мастер, то я всё закончу и спасусь.

Старик прищурил один глаз.

— Не глупи, Малыш. Ты вообще не должен был с ним встречаться. Это я сделал тебе такой подарок…

— Подарки не забирают.

— Так, Питера тебе никто не оставит. У него своя жизнь. Своё будущее. И в них нет места ни одному из нас. Я дам тебе доступ ко всему и возможность мной управлять, но добром это не кончится. Когда мы всё сделаем, ты вернёшься туда, где тебе место, и без Питера Паркера. Ты прав, я облажался, я и не ожидал, что ты в него влюбишься. Я думал, что ты слишком самовлюблённый ублюдок. Ошибся. Но Питер вернётся в две тысячи двадцать третий и будет чёртовым героем без нас. Без меня и без тебя. Оставить его здесь, в девяносто втором, с тобой не выход. Он нужен людям… а в будущем ты должен умереть. Иного будущего быть не может. Ты идёшь против меня. Против Камней. Против Вселенной. Эту битву тебе не выиграть, Малыш.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим. Я не сдамся только потому что ты этого хочешь, Старик. Я Тони, мать его, Старк, и никто не смеет говорить мне, что я могу, а что — нет… даже Тони, мать его, Старк. — Старик подкинул ему идею. Пока он бахвалился, он предоставил Тони решение проблемы, сам того не заметив. Он неправильно смотрел на вещи. Кое в чём Старик был прав, а это значило, что Тони просто смотрел на ситуацию под неправильным углом. Но теперь, когда он взглянул на неё совсем с другой стороны, решение уже не казалось невозможным. Что там сказал Питер своим родителям? Всё возможно, пока вы боретесь.

Он знал, что теперь ему нужно делать.

Только, чёрт возьми, надо придумать, как.

***

Питер заворочался на кровати, морщась и скользя ладонью по шёлковым простыням в поисках такого привычного тела под боком. Почувствовав лишь холод и пустоту, он через силу распахнул глаза и сонно обвёл взглядом комнату. Когда Питер заметил сидящую в кресле у окна фигуру, он, лишь сильнее нахмурившись, сел в постели и окончательно проснулся.

— Тони?

— Утро, малыш.

Питер почувствовал, как по его спине пробежал холодок, и натянул простыню повыше.

— Мистер Старк? — В голосе Питера сквозило неприкрытое беспокойство.

— Должен признаться, Карапуз, последнее твоё обращение мне нравится больше этого.

— С тех пор многое произошло. — Питер заскользил взглядом по полу и потянулся за рубашкой Тони, которая была сброшена вчера в порыве страсти. Надев её, он почувствовал себя немного лучше. Внизу также валялись его боксеры, которые он не преминул подобрать, и, кое-как нацепив их на себя под одеялом, неловко извиваясь при этом из стороны в сторону, он наконец окончательно перестал стесняться присутствия своего наставника. — Как вы это сделали? Как вы попали в тело Тони? Что вы… что вы задумали?

— Мы с Малышом Старком пришли к соглашению. Чтобы со всем этим покончить, тебе нужна моя помощь. Так как ни он, ни я не хотим, чтобы ты погиб, и так как ты не можешь без меня… мы здесь. — Он нерешительно указал на тело, в котором теперь находился. Питер по-прежнему выглядел задумчивым и рассматривал Тони с большой долей недоверия в глазах.

— Что… что нам теперь делать?

— Доставить «Нуллификатор» к Сердцу Вселенной и восстановить Камни, пока миру не пришёл конец.

— А почему бы вам не отправиться в космос с кем-то, кто с ним знаком, со Звёздным Лордом, например?..

— Этот парень — болван.

— Да, но он знает всё о космических кораблях, космосе и пришельцах…

— Ты единственный, кому я доверяю, малыш. Либо ты, либо никто.

То же самое Питер сказать уже не мог. Он коротко хмыкнул и медленно кивнул.

— Ладно… тогда… почему я не могу сделать это один?

— Сердце Вселенной — опасное место. Там же были созданы Камни Бесконечности, там зародилась жизнь и Вселенная.

— Большой Взрыв?

Мистер Старк серьёзно кивнул.

— Всё не совсем так… Энергия Камней проникает в Сердце Вселенной, и мы получаем противоположность Большому Взрыву. Вселенной конец.

Питер поморщился.

— Тогда зачем нам использовать там «Нуллификатор»?

— Потому что вся энергия уже почти там… и космическая станция — лучшее место, где можно начать работу…

— Космическая станция…

— Сердце Вселенной было открыто несколько тысяч лет назад расой инопланетян, которые называли себя Небесным Порядком. Они построили целую цивилизацию вокруг её сдерживающего поля и провели последние несколько тысячелетий в попытке использовать её силу, чтобы навязать Вселенной мир и раз и навсегда избавиться от хаоса. Им так и не удалось проникнуть в сдерживающее поле… и это хорошо, потому что иначе они нанесли бы Вселенной серьёзный вред.

— Мир — звучит не так уж и плохо.

Старк лишь усмехнулся.

— Мир не может длиться вечно, Пит. Люди всегда преследуют благие цели, но в итоге всё равно поддаются своим эгоистичным желаниям…

— Прямо как вы?

— Что ты сказал, малыш?

— Простите, мистер Старк. Просто… должен был быть другой способ. Прислать меня сюда к нему… вы должны были знать, что я к вам чувствую. Вы должны были знать, что я буду чувствовать к нему. Я просто… Это несправедливо, понимаете? Потому что теперь мне нужно принять решение, мистер Старк, и я его принял. Как бы тяжело мне ни было. Я остаюсь здесь. С Тони.

— Чёрта с два! А как же Мэй и Нед, а? Каково им будет, если ты не вернёшься домой?

— Я вернусь. В смысле, я же не умру в две тысячи двадцать третьем, да? Я просто буду… да, гораздо старше, но не умру. — Питер много думал об этом. Он знал, чего хочет, и не собирался принимать отказ…

— А будущее? Если ты всё это время проживёшь с ним, то будущее будет испорчено.

— Оно уже испорчено, мистер Старк. Тони уже совсем не такой, как вы…

— Да конечно? Ты правда думаешь, что можешь так сильно меня изменить, Питер? — Старк горько рассмеялся. — А как же Морган?

Этот вопрос поставил Питера в тупик, и воцарилась неловкая тишина.

— Я… я не знаю… — Он изо всех сил старался не думать о ней, потому что не мог даже вынести мысли о том, что её может и не стать…

— Ты вернёшься туда, где ты должен быть, Питер. В будущее. Хочешь ты этого или нет. Ты здесь ничего не решаешь. У тебя нет выбора. Тебе здесь не место. Ты не останешься с ним, потому что ты никогда не должен был появляться в его жизни…

— Тогда почему вы послали меня сюда? Что хорошего в том, чтобы отправить меня обратно, когда Тони уже изменился?

— Потому что Малыш Старк не изменится, Питер. Не после того, что мы сделаем. Как только Камни будут преобразованы и надёжно спрятаны, они запустят протокол, который я подготовил, чтобы будущее точно не было затронуто. Память Тони Старка из девяносто второго будет очищена, он и все, с кем ты здесь контактировал, могут изменить ход судьбы. Для Малыша Старка эти полгода будут лишь беспорядочным сексом и наркотиками. Когда он встретит тебя, чтобы позвать в Германию, он не вспомнит, что уже встречался с тобой. Джарвис, Фьюри, Хэппи… они ничего не будут помнить о тебе в будущем. Как будто тебя с ними и не было.

Питера словно со всей силы ударили под дых. Он судорожно хватал воздух ртом, упершись локтями в колени и уронив голову на руки. Он даже не понял, что плачет, пока не почувствовал чужую ладонь на своём плече. Дёрнувшись, он метнул в сторону Старка злой взгляд.

— Не трогайте меня. Не смотрите так. Не после того, что вы рассказали. Не после того, что вы хотите сделать.

— Я хочу всё испортить, малыш, вот что я хочу сделать.

— Знаете, до этого момента я никогда в это не верил.


	10. To Show You Everyone

Он этого не ожидал. Но, опять-таки, для «знакомства» с инопланетными цивилизациями у Тони была научная фантастика, из которой можно было почерпнуть много полезного. Он усердно вспоминал «Доктора Кто», «Звёздный путь», «Звёздные войны»… но ни один из этих фильмов и сериалов не подготовил его по-настоящему к тому, что ему предстояло сделать.

Старик же, в свою очередь, повидал множество пришельцев, если верить тем отрывкам, сохранившимся в его памяти и промелькнувшим перед глазами Тони с молниеносной скоростью. Судя по поведению Питера, он был поражён и напуган не меньше… и он был в космосе! Больше всего Тони сейчас хотелось потянуться к его руке, ободряюще сжать её и напомнить, что они справились с самой трудной задачей… привели «Нуллификатор» в рабочее состояние. По сравнению с этим всё остальное теперь казалось неимоверно простым.

Но он не мог.

Не мог, потому что пилотом сейчас был Старик, а он — всего лишь пассажиром.

Сердце Вселенной было прекрасно: невероятно огромный световой шар, который переливался золотом, мерцал и словно бы танцевал, непрерывно перемещаясь в пространстве. Он вращался вокруг своей оси, паря в нескольких футах над полом в центре глубокой глухой комнаты, в которой они оказались благодаря Камням. Вот только они были в спальне Тони, а теперь… стояли на космической станции пришельцев в нескольких световых годах от Земли, глядя на первопричину Большого взрыва и на саму Вселенную.

Даже находясь не в своём теле, Тони чувствовал исходящую от Питера злость. Он ещё никогда не замечал, насколько тот прекрасен в гневе. И осознание, что это всё — его, радовало ещё больше. Старик, однако, в восторге не был. Было в его поведении что-то такое, что Тони не мог уловить. Старик предвидел то, что Питер будет в ярости, и был готов усмирить его гнев, пытаясь убедить самого себя, что это всё для его же блага.

_«Может, для твоего блага, Старик, но не для нашего»._

— Заткнись. — Это было сказано вслух, но тихо, и предназначалось взбунтовавшемуся Тони, а не Питеру. Если Питер и услышал, то никак на это не отреагировал.

Нет, всё внимание Питера было приковано к Сердцу Вселенной. Он был им восхищён, а Тони был восхищён Питером. Он видел, как всполохи Сердца мерцают в его блестящих карих глазах. Молодой, старый ли — не было никакой разницы ни в одном, ни в другом Тони, потому что они оба сошлись во мнении, что Питер непередаваемо очарователен. Если до этого Тони сомневался в том, что всё это время Старик тайно питал к Питеру нежные чувства, то теперь он был уверен в этом на все сто. Старик любил его почти так же, как и Тони. Почти.

Это было странное ощущение — отдавать своё тело кому-то другому. Тони видел, слышал и чувствовал всё, что было вокруг него… но в то же время ему казалось, что происходящее доходит до него словно сквозь пелену, как будто он находится под действием алкоголя или наркотиков и только-только начинает трезветь. Мысли Старика эхом отражались в его сознании, воспоминания накатывали волна за волной, а эмоции, передаваемые как бы из вторых рук, обрушивались на него тёплым весенним дождём.

Теперь Тони разозлился и отчаялся даже больше, чем раньше. Перспектива потерять не только Питера, но и связанные с ним воспоминания слишком ужасала. Он даже боялся об этом думать. Он должен был что-то сделать, что-то придумать, но время поджимало. Ещё более странным было ощущение того, что кто-то словно оттягивает его мысли, ощущение какой-то настойчивости, и это явно было связано со Стариком, а не с Тони. Какая-то срочность или что-то вроде того.

«Игорь Новиков».

Снова промелькнуло в мыслях Тони — такое уже происходило с десяток раз после того, как Питер встретился со Стариком… В его голове словно поселился паразит, контролирующий его физическую оболочку и нашёптывающий это имя.

Игорь Новиков?

Физик.

Тони вспомнил, что ещё во время учёбы в МТИ читал статью какого-то учёного. Но о чём она была, и почему это сейчас так важно?

Игорь Новиков?

Мысли Тони прервал какой-то шум, раздавшийся откуда-то сверху. Тревога.

Питер обернулся через плечо и воззрился на Тони и Старка огромными глазами.

— Наверное, они нас заметили.

— Наверное. — Старк опустился на одно колено, положив «Нуллификатор» прямо перед собой. — Прикрой меня, пока я его запущу. Нам нужно защищать «Нуллификатор», пока не восстановим все шесть камней. Они исчезнут, когда мы перенаправим их в места, которые я уже для них подготовил, и примут окончательные протоколы, когда последний Камень будет в безопасности. Нам нужно следить, чтобы ничто не помешало этому процессу и Небесный Порядок не добрался до Камней.

— Почему?

— Потому что нам не нужно, чтобы кто-то ещё присвоил себе Камни, Питер. Не снова.

Питер лишь кивнул, резко повернув голову в сторону дверей, которые громко распахнулись.

_«Охуеть»._

Тони хотел вернуться в своё тело.

Хотел взять управление на себя.

Ему нужно было взять управление на себя.

Он не мог позволить Питеру сделать всё это в одиночку.

«Он не один, у него есть я, и я, чёрт возьми, гораздо лучше справлюсь с этим, чем ты». — Голос Старика был резок, но Тони не стал спорить. Он и в самом деле лишь смутно представлял себе, как работает его броня. Не то чтобы он не пытался проникнуть в мысли Старика и выудить оттуда необходимую ему информацию, не то чтобы он не был готов бороться за Питера, если это будет необходимо, имея в арсенале лишь сарказм и кулаки… просто, как бы тяжело ему ни было это признавать, Старик и впрямь защитил бы Питера лучше него.

«Просто расслабься, Малыш, я всё сделаю… тебе сейчас нужно заботиться о другом. Игорь Новиков, парень. Игорь Новиков».

Какого хрена он должен был сейчас отвлекаться на какого-то физика, когда любовь всей его жизни сражалась с непонятными существами?

Они были огромны.

По меньшей мере пятнадцать футов в высоту. Они размахивали толстенными конечностями и, казалось, вбирали в себя весь свет, распространяя вокруг лишь тьму, которая была такой глубокой, что было больно смотреть. Их движения были странными: каждый взмах руки или ноги сопровождался тусклым световым лучом, который потом медленно рассеивался.

Питер громко сглотнул вставший поперёк горла ком.

— Да, хорошо, мистер Старк, я задержу их, пока вы будете собирать Камни. Хорошо. Я понял.

Тони хотел посмотреть на Питера, но его глаза словно приковало к «Нуллификатору», и он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы заставить Старика отвести от него взгляд. Он услышал тихий вскрик Питера, затем какой-то стремительно приближающийся к ним звук и следом — оглушительный грохот, раздавшийся где-то справа. Тони мысленно выругался, наблюдая затем, как Старик вводит какие-то данные и ждёт, пока прибор наконец включится и начнёт передавать энергию, которую он активно вбирает в себя, в маленький зелёный камень. Только после этого Старик поднял взгляд и дал Тони возможность увидеть развернувшийся вокруг них бой.

Питер летал по станции с головокружительной скоростью, чудом вовремя уворачиваясь от размахивавших руками монстров и грациозно пролетая между их ног в другой конец помещения. Пришельцев было трое, и Питеру каким-то удивительным образом удавалось удерживать внимание каждого из них на себе. Если один из них хоть на секунду отвлекался на Тони, парень тут же громко кричал и швырял в голову пришельца всё, что попадётся под руку. Часть станции уже была разрушена, и Питер оторвал ещё один кусок обшивки, чтобы кинуть его прямиком в монстра, медленно подкрадывающегося к Старкам.

В этот раз, когда он хотел резко наскочить на пришельца, тот с силой ударил по полу, сбив его с ног. Питера подбросило в воздух, он отлетел в невидимый защитный барьер Сердца Вселенной с оглушительным лязгом — от соприкосновения костюма с энергетическим куполом во все стороны брызнули яркие искры — и со стоном рухнул наземь.

Они должны ему помочь! Почему Старик ничего не делает?

Тони выругался, переведя взгляд с Питера на «Нуллификатор». Тот был выключен, в самом его центре лишь тускло поблёскивал камень. Через мгновение Тони ввёл новый код, и самоцвет исчез.

_«Нахуй Камни, помоги Питеру»._

«А что, по-твоему, я пытаюсь сделать, Малыш? Это всё только ради Питера. Можно было сделать это и по-другому, но вариант оставить Питеру всё, что он хочет, лишь один… А теперь вытащи голову из задницы, Мелкий, и приступай к работе».

Должно быть, Питер уже встал на ноги, так как Тони вновь услышал, как тот сражается, правда, уже с меньшим запалом, если по звукам ударов вообще можно об этом судить.

Только когда кусок панели космической станции ударился о землю в нескольких дюймах рядом с ними, Старик подскочил и обернулся через плечо.

Питер больше не мог отвлекать монстров. Он пытался. Изо всех сил. Но у него ничего не получалось, и теперь пришельцы швыряли металлическую обшивку не только в него, но и в Тони. Они собрали уже три Камня, прибор работал с четвёртым. Им ещё нужно было удерживать врагов, чтобы те не подобрались к «Нуллификатору», но Тони сомневался, что Питер сможет продержаться столько времени.

— Да. — Забрало шлема опустилось, на мгновение погрузив Тони во тьму, а затем тот увидел замелькавшие перед глазами картинки. — Что можешь рассказать об этих ребятах, Пятница?

— Босс, по первоначальным данным, их тела образуют сгустки энергии, которая содержится в ядрах их клеток, эпидермис — электромагнитный.

_«Что за хрень?»_

— Пришельцы, — фыркнул Старик. — Если ты думаешь, что видел всё… — Он помотал головой и запустил репульсоры.

_«Эй, Старик, подожди-ка…»_

Тони не успел додумать своё предостережение, как Старик уже выстрелил в приближающееся к ним чудовище. То покачнулось, но видимых повреждений на нём не оказалось. Напротив, пришелец словно вобрал в себя энергию от выстрела, и в сгущающейся темноте Тони заметил уже знакомую полоску белого света, прошившую тело существа, а затем резко хлынувшую в сторону него и Старика.

«Да, энергия против энергетических монстров не катит. Я не эксперт в инопланетянах, но даже я это знаю».

Хуже всего, наверное, было то, что этот бурлящий белый поток энергии передался всем трём монстрам. Видимо, им вообще не составляло никакого труда быстро преобразовывать энергию дугового реактора и репульсоров, и это было совсем не на руку Питеру и Тони.

Четыре Камня собраны.

Непрестанно ругаясь, Старик вводил новый код для того, чтобы «Нуллификатор» вобрал пятый камень, и в какой-то момент был вынужден отпрянуть, чтобы не попасть под удар пришельца.

Воздух повсюду разрезали ослепительные вспышки энергии. Питер с трудом выдерживал череду постоянных уклонений и перелётов из одного конца станции в другой, но по-прежнему доблестно пытался взять весь удар на себя. Отчаянно стараясь увести врагов от Старков, он незаметно подобрался к Сердцу Вселенной и решил на пробу выстрелить в него паутиной. Та, ударившись о барьер, с шипением и треском обгорела… но это отвлекло пришельцев. По крайней мере, на какое-то время.

Пять Камней собраны.

Остался один. Всего один. Они близки к финалу…

И пришельцы, видимо, это почувствовали. Они вновь обернулись к Тони и «Нуллификатору», сосредоточив своё внимание уже не на выстрелах Железного человека, а на приборе. Питеру удалось сбить его выстрелом из паутиномётов как раз в тот момент, когда яркий луч энергии, запущенной монстром, едва не коснулся его. Замешкайся он хоть на секунду, и «Нуллификатор» бы точно сгорел, а им бы пришлось ох как несладко.

Питер остановился, уже схватив в руки «Нуллификатор», и убрал маску, посмотрев на Тони.

— Задержите их на секунду.

— Питер, что ты…

Питер начал оборачивать «Нуллификатор» толстым слоем паутины.

«Что он…»

_«Клетка Фарадея. Он делает клетку Фарадея»._

Старик замер, пристально наблюдая за тем, как Питер слой за слоем оборачивает «Нуллификатор» в плотный кокон, чередуя липкую паутину и куски пластика. Это было действительно гениальное решение, и Тони стало даже обидно, что Старик так удивился изобретательности его парня. Клетка Фарадея защитит «Нуллификатор», пока тот будет обрабатывать шестой и последний Камень…

«Он так останется без защиты».

_«Ни хрена. Мы должны закончить. Быстро»._

«Остался последний. И всё. Последний Камень… и Игорь Новиков».

Какого хрена Старик прицепился к этому Игорю… Игорь Новиков! Теперь он вспомнил!

Принцип самосогласованности. Эта теория квантовой физики постулирует, что при перемещении в прошлое вероятность действия, изменяющего уже случившееся с путешественником событие, стремится к нулю. Новиков предположил, что законы физики не позволят путешественнику во времени изменить прошлое так же, как законы физики не позволяют среднестатистическому человеку пройти сквозь стены. Это похоже на Парадокс убитого дедушки, в котором выдвигается предположение, что путешествие во времени так же невозможно, как невозможно вернуться в прошлое и убить деда. Результат этого путешествия предполагает, что один из родителей того, кто отправился в прошлое, а, как следствие, и сам путешественник, никогда бы не были рождены. То есть в конечном итоге он не мог бы путешествовать во времени, что, в свою очередь, означает, что его дед остался бы жив и путешественник был бы рождён, а это позволило ему путешествовать во времени и убить своего дедушку. Таким образом, каждая возможность подразумевает отрицание самой себя, создавая логический парадокс.

Старик так пытался убедить его, что сопротивление бесполезно, что физика сама по себе заставит Тони забыть Питера… или он упустил из виду что-то более масштабное?

Если… Если бы эти теории не имели под собой никаких оснований, то можно было бы предположить, что Питер всегда бы возвращался в тысяча девятьсот девяносто второй год. Питер бы никогда не пережил ничего из того, что было после праздника. Он бы раз за разом встречал Тони, а что потом?.. Тони бы это забывал? Каждый раз? Чтобы предотвратить парадокс? Из-за Камней. Из-за Камней, которыми он обладал, из-за Камней, которые обладали им. Тогда к Тони бы вернулись воспоминания о Питере после его смерти.? И всё же… когда он попробовал проникнуть в мысли Старика, самые ранние воспоминания о Питере ограничились лишь встречей перед поездкой в Германию. С девяносто вторым ничего не было связано. Вообще у Старика было очень мало воспоминаний из этого времени. Это натолкнуло Тони на мысль о наркотическом дурмане, которым пригрозил ему Старик, когда сказал, что в памяти Тони не останется ничего, кроме пьянок и гулянок. Могут ли Камни очистить ему память настолько, что даже при повторном контакте с ними… он ничего не вспомнит? А не использовал ли Старик Камни, чтобы забрать эти воспоминания ещё до того, как отправить Питера в прошлое? Если, конечно, это были его воспоминания… но как? Если он никогда не встречался с Питером в девяносто втором, а тот был в девяносто втором…

Ого.

Ого.

Ого.

Уравнение решилось. Он нашёл «x». Теперь всё стало понятно. Он понял. Он понял, что произошло и что должно случиться. Принцип самосогласованности. Решение, которое ему подсказала сама физика.

«Отличная работа, Малыш, я в тебе не ошибся».

Мысли Тони заходят в тупик, когда в его подсознании смутно раздаётся его же голос.

Старик.

Блядь.

Он может чертовски похоже изображать Говарда, когда захочет.

«Спасибо, Малец. Если и есть на свете такой человек, которого я знаю, как мотивировать… это я сам».

_«Это всё подстроено? Но зачем?_

— Камни нужно восстановить, чтобы спасти Вселенную, но, если придать им физическую оболочку, мир будет слишком уязвим и не сможет противостоять их силам. Камни разумны. Они хотят, чтобы их использовали. Они не хотят быть запертыми в таких местах, как Вормир. Они всегда найдут дорогу обратно в руки тех, кто будет ими владеть… с хорошими намерениями, с плохими — неважно. Этого нельзя допустить. Что-то… Кто-то… должен и исцелить их, и остановить одновременно.

Чёрт, Старик опять оказался героем?

— Даже после смерти, Малыш Старк.

_«Блядь»._

Ему до этого расти и расти.

«В тебе это тоже есть, Малыш, поверь. В тебе это есть. Кроме того, сам я с этим не справлюсь. Камни не дадут мне сделать то, что нужно, чтобы убедиться в безопасности Вселенной».

Старик пристально посмотрел на Сердце Вселенной.

Тони проследил за его взглядом, почти ничего не соображая. Что это Сердце…

Ох.

О чёрт.

Всё это время он не сомневался, что Тони будет готов взвалить на себя эту ношу. В конце концов никто не может знать Тони лучше Старика, верно? Он знал, что Тони попросит передать управление ему и не оплошает. Им обоим это необходимо.

Прямо сейчас.

_«Хорошо, Старик. Хорошо»._

Тони глубоко вздохнул — на этот раз по своей воле — и снова взял своё тело под собственный контроль, когда Старика резко оттолкнули в сторону. Это было странное ощущение, как при похмелье, но он боролся с тошнотой, головной болью и любым дискомфортом. Его взгляд наткнулся на Питера, упавшего на четвереньки перед клеткой Фарадея. Он поднял голову, заметил, что Тони снова сам управляет своим телом, и молча посмотрел на него. В его глазах было столько усталости, столько надежды и грусти. Он протянул Тони руку, но тот лишь отрицательно помотал головой. Сейчас на это не было времени. Пришельцы наседали на них со всех сторон, последний Камень практически обработан. Времени не было.

Тони собрал всю свою волю в кулак и с явным усилием отвернулся, вспомнив всё, что успел откопать в памяти Старика о броне Железного человека, он запустил репульсоры и неуклюже развернулся в сторону Сердца Вселенной. Он не беспокоился, что не сможет преодолеть защитный барьер. Он знал, что у него всё получится.

Небесному Порядку потребовались тысячи лет, чтобы осознать, что они не смогут получить доступ к Сердцу Вселенной. Тони Старку — всего лишь тридцать секунд, чтобы понять, почему.

Последнее, что он услышал перед тем, как полностью погрузиться в самую глубь сердца всего живого и неживого, это то, как Питер кричал его имя…

***

Звук «Имперского марша» резко ударил по барабанным перепонкам Питера, и тот подскочил, садясь в постели и понимая, что он дома. Дома в две тысячи двадцать третьем. Дома, где Тони мёртв, а он потерял пять лет и теперь ещё — и всю жизнь. Это точно не сон. В этом он не сомневался. Прибор был собран, Камни — в безопасности, Вселенная продолжала процветать и всё благодаря их с Тони жертвам, которые они принесли и о которых никто никогда не узнает. Никто никогда не узнает, и всё, чем мог похвастаться Питер, это его разбитое сердце.

Тони погиб.

Мистер Старк погиб.

Он всё потерял…

Даже несмотря на то, что Питер был зол на Мэй за то, что она отправила его в школу, хотя утром обнаружила его под одеялом в слезах и совершенно не в состоянии объяснить, что случилось, он не мог ни в чём её винить. Она знала лишь, что он по-прежнему расстроен смертью Старка. Она совершенно не догадывалась о том самом Тони из девяносто второго, о том, что пришлось пережить и потерять её племяннику, и Питер не был уверен, что вообще сможет об этом кому-нибудь рассказать. Никогда.

— Выглядишь паршиво, Паркер. — Питер заметно вздрогнул, даже не удосужившись поднять голову и взглянуть на Мишель, бесцеремонно плюхнувшуюся рядом с ним на ступеньки. До занятий оставалось где-то пятнадцать минут, и ученики по обыкновению пользовались свободным от уроков временем, чтобы пообщаться друг с другом. Питер сидел на лестнице, бросив рюкзак к ногам и изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить самообладание и не сорваться из-за всего, что происходило вокруг. Ему хотелось кричать. Ему хотелось плакать. Ему хотелось что-нибудь сломать. Он отдал всё, чтобы спасти это существование, и никто об этом не узнает, никого это вообще не заботило. Так одиноко ему ещё никогда не было, даже когда он ото всех скрывал, что он Человек-паук, ему было легче. — Что с тобой, Паркер? Вы с Ютом поссорились, что ли? Сахарная идиллия кончилась?

На этот раз Питер посмотрел-таки на Мишель таким взглядом, словно у неё отросла вторая голова.

— Ютом? — Кто, мать его, такой этот Ют?

— Да, Ютом. — Мишель скорчила рожу и несколько раз похлопала Питера ладонью по лбу. — Помнишь Юта? Твой парень. Ты без умолку трещал о нём, и это, наверное, первый раз, когда я не вижу вас вместе, мне кажется, от вашей сладкой парочки у меня разовьётся диабет. Этот Ют. С тобой всё нормально, Паркер? Или ты башкой вчера стукнулся на своей «стажировке», а?

Внутри Питера туго скрутился узел леденящего кровь страха. Может, попытки Камней сохранить будущее в прежнем состоянии не увенчались успехом… потому что у него точно не было никакого парня, когда он из две тысячи двадцать третьего ложился спать прошлой ночью. Да и вообще когда-либо. По крайней мере, не в этом времени. С одной стороны, ему хотелось включить телефон и проверить галерею и соцсети. Кто бы ни был этот Ют, раз Мишель говорит, что у них настолько всё серьёзно, то он мог бы найти какие-нибудь фотографии и узнать, как выглядит его загадочный парень. С другой стороны, даже мысль о том, чтобы найти себе партнёра после недавней смерти Тони, казалась ему предательством. Он не помнил этого парня. Его имя ему совершенно ни о чём не говорило, и он просто не мог заставить себя открыть какое-нибудь фото и посмотреть. Не сейчас. Питер ещё утром не глядя отключил свой телефон после звонка будильника и до сих пор не удосужился его включить.

Ют, вероятно, не учился в Мидтауне, а значит, Питер мог спокойно погрязнуть в своих печальных мыслях о Тони на целый день и уже после уроков разобраться со своим «парнем». Сейчас у него просто не было на это никаких сил. Он истратил их все на то, чтобы взять себя в руки и не расклеиться.

Если бы только Нед и Мишель знали, что произошло.

Они ещё несколько раз упоминали Юта на уроках и за обедом. Видимо, Нед, как и Мишель, решил, что между парнями что-то произошло, так как другого объяснения унылой физиономии Питера и его депрессивному состоянию он не находил. Питер просто решил, что лучше молчать: пусть они и дальше так думают. Так было легче, придумывать какую-нибудь отговорку не хотелось.

Нед заявил, что придёт к Питеру после школы, чтобы собрать их последний набор Лего и отвлечь его от «стычки» с Ютом. Нед всегда всё делал для Питера — это было здорово. Вот почему он и Мишель — его лучшие друзья. Но сегодня… сегодня Питер не хотел ни от чего отвлекаться. Он хотел прийти домой и закрыться в своей комнате, чтобы проверить, не осталось ли в его протоколе «Ходунки» каких-либо записей о его путешествии в девяносто второй. Он хотел увидеть лицо Тони. Услышать его голос. Хоть что-нибудь.

К сожалению, мир сегодня, по всей видимости, решил окончательно вывести его из себя.

Мэй позвала Хэппи в гости. И даже просто от мысли о том, что он увидит их вместе, по телу Питера пробежали мурашки. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы прятаться в своей комнате, он был вынужден надеть костюм и выбраться на крышу. Патрулировать по-прежнему не хотелось. Хотелось только найти какую-нибудь нормальную крышу, где будет тихо, и предаться своим страданиям.

— Питер, входящий звонок от…

— Карен, — Питеру было всё равно, кто там пытается до него дозвониться. У него не было настроения отправляться на миссии со Мстителями. Не сегодня. — Мой лимит по спасению Вселенной на этой неделе исчерпан. Просто… блокируй все входящие вызовы, ладно?

— Думаю, этот звонок ты всё же захочешь принять, Питер.

— Я сказал «нет». — Он лёг на крышу, вперившись пристальным взглядом в небо. — Карен, просто… включи беззвучный режим, хорошо?

— Хорошо, Питер.

Может ли ИскИн выражать грусть и разочарование? Видимо, может, раз Карен только что это сделала. Питер почти почувствовал себя виноватым. Почти.

Он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, сколько он так пролежал, плача и раз за разом прокручивая в памяти каждое мгновение, проведённое с Тони. Питер включил грустную музыку на полную мощность, и та теперь оглушительно играла у него в ушах. Ему не о чем было беспокоиться. Здесь, на высоком Манхэттенском небоскрёбе, куда он забрался, вряд ли кто-то или что-то сможет его потревожить, поэтому он мог позволить себе спокойно побыть в одиночестве.

Ему так хотелось вновь почувствовать каждый поцелуй, услышать каждый смешок, всё. Те пять лет, что он пропустил, находясь в Камне Души, восполнились шестью месяцами, проведёнными в девяносто втором году. И эти шесть месяцев были бесценны. Это было самое счастливое время в его жизни. С ним ничто не сравнится… Он хотел с головой окунуться в печаль и тоску, найти утешение в грустных песнях и воспоминаниях и забыть обо всём мире…

Кто-то резко потряс его за плечо, и Питер вскрикнул от неожиданности, широко распахнув глаза. Вот тебе и паучье чутьё!

Увидев, кто нависает над ним, он закричал ещё громче.

Он всё-таки сошёл с ума? Окончательно потерял связь с реальностью?

Нет.

Нет.

Это, скорее всего, был из дронов Железного легиона. Должно быть, Пеппер не отключила их.

Может, их теперь использует «Щ.И.Т.». Да, наверное. Это логично.

Питер закричал, почувствовав прилив сил и резкий порыв к действию. Он стоял на коленях всего в нескольких футах перед бронёй, стук сердца эхом отдавался в ушах, да так громко, что на секунду Питеру показалось, будто у него над головой пролетел вертолёт. Но нет. Нет. Он выключил музыку и медленно поднялся на ноги.

— Кто тебя сюда прислал?

— Я сам сюда себя прислал, Пит. Ты такой занятой парень, до тебя невозможно дозвониться. Ты целый день не брал трубку. Я волновался за тебя. Видимо, единственный способ с тобой поговорить — встретиться лично… — Железный человек развёл руками. — Поэтому я здесь.

— М-м… Мистер Старк?

Он жив? Будущее так сильно изменилось? Может, с Камнями всё-таки что-то произошло, и…

Забрало шлема Железного человека поднялось, являя взору Питера недовольное лицо.

— Опять ты «мистерстаркаешь»!

Питер задушено вскрикнул и, спотыкаясь и едва не падая, бросился к Тони, раскинув руки в стороны. Он обхватил ладонями его лицо и всхлипнул.

— Тони? Это правда? Ты правда настоящий?

— Естественно. Милый, я же сказал, что буду бороться за тебя. Ты вернулся когда? Двенадцать часов назад? И уже так быстро списал меня со счетов? Я разочарован, Пит, серьёзно.

— Я думал, ты умер…

— Не-а, вполне себе жив.

— Я думал, ты забыл меня…

— Я никогда бы тебя не забыл, Малыш. Ты единственное в моей жизни, что стоит пом… — Питер резко оборвал Тони на полуслове, жадно впиваясь губами в его губы, сняв маску за секунду до того, как наброситься на него, и по-прежнему оглаживая ладонями его лицо. Отчаянно сцепляясь языком с языком Тони, он запустил пальцы в его густые тёмные волосы. Тони жадно застонал, сильнее прижав Питера к себе, и на секунду отстранился, чтобы судорожно вдохнуть и взять инициативу на себя.

— Нам нужно идти… Я хочу тебя… — Питер ещё ни в ком не нуждался так сильно. Он и представить себе не мог, что можно кого-то так страстно желать. После того, как он почти смирился с тем, что потерял его, как почти убедил себя, что Тони умер и ушёл от него навсегда… удерживать его в объятиях было чем-то совершенно невероятным. Он отчаянно хотел заполучить себе и тело, и душу Тони, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что тот реален, из плоти и крови, и целиком принадлежит ему.

— К тебе? — спросил Тони, задыхаясь, и озорно улыбнулся.

— Нет. Мэй дома…

— Тогда ко мне. Держись, Красавчик, я пока ещё не совсем освоился.

Питер вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда костюм Железного человека резко взмыл ввысь. Он опасно приблизился к земле, и Питер чуть не выстрелил паутиной в стоящий рядом небоскрёб, чтобы они не разбились. Вцепившись в Тони изо всех сил, он лишь смотрел огромными глазами сквозь вновь надетую маску, куда его несут…

— Постой, я думал, ты продал…

— Он продал. Я выкупил обратно. Чтобы в Башне Старка был кто-то другой… кощунство.

— Вообще-то это Башня Мстителей…

— Ага, поживём — увидим…

Питер хихикнул и затаил дыхание, когда они опустились на вертолётную площадку. Тони тут же вышел из костюма. Питер быстро снял свой. Избавившись от брони, они снова слились в страстном поцелуе, и Тони потащил Питера к выходу на крышу, а затем в пентхаус.

От двери к кровати вела дорожка сброшенной впопыхах одежды, последними куда-то не глядя были сброшены штаны и нижнее бельё. Ни Тони, ни Питер не хотели отрываться друг от друга. Они постоянно касались друг друга, постепенно поцелуи и ласки перерастали в более страстные. После того, как они потеряли друг друга, парни отчаянно пытались сблизиться друг с другом как можно больше.

Ногти, царапающие кожу.

Зубы, впившиеся в шею и бёдра.

Руки, касающиеся самых интимных мест, и пылкие стоны, эхом отражающиеся от стен спальни и звучащие у влюблённых в ушах.

Через некоторое время Питер и Тони, совершенно обессилев, рухнули на постель. Питер прижался к Тони так крепко, словно боялся, что тот исчезнет, стоит ему только на секунду выпустить его из объятий.

Какое-то время в комнате стояла тишина, нарушаемая тяжёлым дыханием. А потом… Питер резко сел как громом поражённый.

— Я… Тони, я должен тебе кое-что сказать… Я не знаю, как, но то, что мы с тобой встречались в прошлом, как-то изменило настоящее. Я не понимаю, как это произошло, но… у меня теперь есть парень? — Питер густо покраснел и затаил дыхание, он был смущён и надеялся, что Тони не будет злиться, услышав его откровение.

— О-о?

Питер не знал, был ли этот односложный ответ хорошим или плохим знаком. Тони обычно за словом в карман не лез, так что он решил, что всё-таки это плохо. Очень плохо.

— Я расстанусь с ним. — Тут же поспешил добавить Питер, словно бы это что-то могло исправить. — Сейчас же. Я сейчас же расстанусь с ним. Просто… надо найти его номер, я позвоню ему и покончу с этим… Я же в этом не виноват, так? До девяносто второго я не встречался с Ютом. Я бы никогда не выбрал его, будь у меня ты. Я даже не знаю, как он выглядит и кто он вообще… И почему я вообще начал с ним встречаться, но я это всё прекращу, только надо найти его номер…

Тони, на удивление, всё так же не проронил ни слова, пока Питер свесился с края кровати, чтобы выудить из кармана штанов телефон. Он терпеливо ждал, пока тот включится, — на экране блокировки появилась совершенно неожиданная картинка.

— Ой. — Питер увидел милую фотографию, на которой был изображён он и Тони. Это было селфи: Тони целовал Питера в щёку, а тот, весь красный от смущения, заливисто смеялся, глядя в камеру. — Когда мы… Как это сюда попало? — Питер протянул телефон Тони, но тот только неопределённо пожал плечами. — О боже. — Уведомления повергли его в ужас. — Он звонил мне… Господи, семьдесят два раза с самого утра? Сорок девять сообщений. Он что, псих?

— Может, он просто волновался за тебя.

— Ага, да. Семьдесят два пропущенных и сорок девять сообщений за один день — это какое-то сталкерство, нет уж, спасибо. Он явно ненормальный. Я просто… Я пойду поговорю с ним там. — Питер махнул рукой в сторону ванной, встал с кровати, обмотавшись простынёй, и скрылся в другой комнате, прищемив дверью кончик тянущейся за ним по полу ткани.

Тони терпеливо ждал, глядя на дверь ванной комнаты, пока не услышал звонок телефона, лежащего на прикроватной тумбе. Он взял его, разблокировал и поднёс к уху, прочистив горло.

— Ненормальный сталкер-психопат на связи, Красавчик.

На том конце раздался какой-то приглушённый звук, затем связь оборвалась, и Питер выглянул из-за двери.

— Ты?

— Я.

— Ты это…

— Это Старик так подшутил. Он знал, что я терпеть не могу всю эту чушь с Ютом. Я несколько лет пытался отучить людей от этой дурацкой привычки называть меня так. Я должен был догадаться, что это произойдёт…

Питер забрался на кровать, по-прежнему удерживая свой телефон в руке.

— Я не понимаю. — Он уставился в экран, пролистывая пропущенные сообщения и просматривая фотографии, которых он вообще не видел. Он не помнил, когда их делал. Миллион фото, на которых они с Тони, как и говорила Мишель, просто невероятно сладкая парочка. — Как?

— Давай я тебе объясню, как я попал сюда, Милый?

Питер ошарашенно кивнул.

Он не проронил ни слова, пока Тони объяснял ему, каково это — делить со Стариком своё тело. Тони рассказал ему про Игоря Новикова и его открытии, совершённом буквально в последнюю минуту.

— Всё равно ничего не понимаю. — Тони прервал свой рассказ, Питер чувствовал себя невероятно глупо, но всё же продолжил: — Как я могу постоянно быть в девяносто втором? Как мистер Старк ничего обо мне не знал, если я был всё время там? Как ты оказался здесь и при чём здесь Игорь Новиков?

— Я всё расскажу, Милый, спокойно, — улыбнулся Тони. — Ты помнишь, что мы узнали о Сердце Вселенной?

— Там зародился Большой Взрыв, впервые появились Камни, и если бы их там уничтожили, Вселенная тоже была бы уничтожена.

— А что хотел сделать Небесный Порядок?

— Покончить с войнами и хаосом, чтобы во Вселенной был мир.

— И как они собирались это сделать?

— С помощью Сердца Вселенной.

— Но как?

Питер замер, склонив голову набок и обдумывая вопрос.

— Не знаю. Наверное… наверное, Сердце тоже имеет какую-то силу. В смысле. Ну. Там же случился Большой Взрыв. Это первоисточник сингулярностей, так что… Может, оно способно делать то же самое, что и Камни?

— Да. На собственной шкуре проверено.

Глаза Питера в шоке округлились.

— О! Я видел, как ты туда влетал…

— Да, оказывается, Небесному Порядку не хватало чего-то очень важного, чтобы разбить этот барьер. Я понял, что если опасно соединять Камни с Сердцем, то они всё-таки должны быть способны преодолеть этот барьер и войти в него. Я не мог использовать Камни, но со мной был Старик. Он использовал их, они использовали его, должно быть, остаточной энергии хватило для того, чтобы пробить барьер… это мне и было нужно.

— Что… что ты сделал с Сердцем Вселенной, Тони?

Тони рассмеялся.

— Создал свою копию. Идеального клона. С теми же воспоминаниями и опытом, всё до мельчайшего атома, за исключением того, что он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо встречал тебя.

Питер несколько минут безучастно смотрел на него, пока до него наконец не дошло.

— Игорь Новиков! Камням и не надо было стирать ему память, потому что в ней никогда не было упоминаний обо мне с самого начала… Я всегда был в девяносто втором, я всегда был с тобой, но никогда не встречал его… другого тебя… — Питер тихо ахнул. — Мистера Старка.

— О, Камни всё равно стёрли его из его памяти Фьюри, Хэппи и еще десятки других людей. Протоколы и всё. Просто… в памяти Старика нечего было стереть. Так или иначе. Он остался там. В девяносто втором. Прожил всю жизнь, о которой ты мне рассказывал. Стал Стариком. Пожертвовал своей жизнью ради спасения вселенной и бла-бла-бла. Будущее не изменилось. Парадоксы устранены. Принцип самосогласованности доказан. И я свободно пришёл сюда.

— Но… как?

— Ты меня вообще слушал, Пит? Я был в Сердце Вселенной… с лёгкостью сделал свою копию. А найти себе место в будущем было ещё проще.

— Но… когда мистер Старк использовал Камни, они его убили, как ты остался жив?

— Трудно объяснить. Думаю… Думаю, это бы плохо закончилось… наверное. Когда ты там, в  
Сердце… ты не то чтобы используешь его силу. Ты и есть эта сила… совместно со Вселенной. Ты просто… думаешь о чём-то, и это появляется. Это религиозный опыт. Уверен, что если бы я попытался сделать это сам, мне было бы тяжело, но мне помог Старик, а у него уже было столько контактов с этими Камнями… Думаю, у него было намного большее сопротивление, чем у среднестатистического человека… по крайней мере, сейчас.

Питер широко распахнул глаза и перевёл взгляд с Тони на телефон, лежащий на коленях. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Мистер Старк помог тебе? Попасть… сюда?

Тони осторожно приподнял голову Питера за подбородок и нежно поцеловал.

— В этом и состоял его план, Детка. С той самой первой ночи, когда он пришёл к тебе во сне, и концерта, и… да. Он помог. Оказывается, он чертовски хорошо нас изучил, и нами было слишком легко манипулировать. Он всегда был на десять шагов впереди нас.

Питер выглядел поражённым. В хорошем смысле этого слова.

— Я должен перед ним извиниться, Тони. Я наговорил ему столько гадостей. Я был так зол… а он всё это время помогал нам. Теперь я не могу ему ничего сказать…

— Поверь, Милый, он знает. Мне пришлось оставить его у Сердца Вселенной, чтобы он мог убедиться, что больше никакие Таносы не прикоснутся к Камням или Сердцу, он вытащил меня оттуда и отправил сюда. Теперь мощь Вселенной в его руках…

Питер от удивления приоткрыл рот, обводя взглядом спальню, словно ожидая увидеть доказательство вездесущности Старика.

— Так… мистер Старк стал богом?

— Ну… а чего ты так удивляешься? Не верится, что в моём списке психологических травм затесался комплекс бога, Питер? Серьёзно?

— Значит, он больше… Он больше не Величайший Защитник Земли…

— Он — сама Вселенная. Да, — рассмеялся Тони.

— Хорошо. Теперь понятно… понятно, как ты сюда попал, и вообще, но… но… почему все называют тебя Ютом?

Тони перестал смеяться и скорчил недовольную гримасу.

— Ах, да. Это. Мы оба, Старик и я, пришли к выводу, что если мы расскажем всем правду, то… это будет чересчур. Нам надо было ещё подумать о его ребёнке… Морган? Жене… то есть вдове. Пришлось бы многое объяснять, многие бы сочли Старика аморальным, и просто… это добром бы не кончилось. Люди бы далеко не сразу поняли, где Старик, а где я, что мы не один и тот же человек… Я хочу быть свободным, не хочу, чтобы нам с тобой пришлось разгребать ещё эту кучу дерьма, не хочу, чтобы все считали меня вторым Стариком, потому что несмотря на внешние сходства… мы совершенно разные. Так что мы с ним придумали предысторию и… пропустили её через воспоминания людей, сохранили во всех электронных и бумажных документах, чтобы всё было законно…

— Предысторию?

— Да. Предысторию. Так что теперь я Энтони Эдвард Старк Второй…

Питер прикрыл рот ладонью, чтобы сдержать смешок.

— О боже! Боже! Ют — это Юный Тони!

— Второй.

— Юный.

— Ты хочешь дослушать историю или нет?

Питер всё так же тихонько хихикал, но махнул рукой, призывая Тони продолжить рассказ.

— Нет-нет-нет, да, нет, я хочу дослушать. Прости… Юнец.

— Я уже начинаю жалеть, что связался со всем этим путешествием во времени, Питер.

— Прости! Прости! Я правда очень хочу послушать, продолжай. Пожалуйста.

— Ладно. Так вот, Энтони Эдвард Старк Второй родился после быстрого перепихона и огромной дозы наркоты на одной из свадеб в Вегасе. Брак расторгли через несколько дней. Старик оказался тогда не готовым к отцовству, так что ребёнок достался матери и не сильно походил на старого доброго папашу. Знаешь, говорят, ложь, основанную на правде, легче продать. Я никогда особо не жаловал Говарда, и наши с ним отношения всегда были дерьмовыми. Так что это неплохо так объясняет мои проблемы с психикой, как думаешь? В любом случае у Старика с ребёнком никогда не было тёплых отношений. Но он устроил его в школу-интернат, оплатил учёбу в МТИ и всякую такую хрень. Он пытался загладить свою вину и помочь своему отпрыску вступить в подростковую жизнь, но тот этого не оценил.

Питер поморщился.

— Ого, как всё печально. А я что, был каким-нибудь суррогатным ребёнком, который должен был наставить тебя на путь истинный?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Может, кто-то думает и так, но как знать, если вся эта история изначально выдумка? В любом случае мы встретились в «Старк Индастриз»… подружились… начали встречаться.

— Ты понимаешь, что я вообще об этом не в курсе?

Тони рассмеялся.

— Малыш, наша встреча всё такая же милая. Или… такая же, как и была. Праздник в «Старк Индастриз», я соблазняю тебя, ты вытворяешь свои паучьи штучки, дерёшься с плохими парнями, производишь на меня охренеть какое впечатление своими способностями и красотой…

Питер почувствовал, что начинает стремительно краснеть.

— Ну да, это всё объясняет…

— Ага. Так вот. Мы начали встречаться, потом припёрся Танос, обратил тебя в прах…

— А тебя — нет? — Питер был немного в смятении.

— Не-а.

— Но если ты остался… в твоей истории тебе шестнадцать, когда мы только начали встречаться… а я вернулся где-то через… пять лет, и мы просто… продолжили с того момента, где нас как бы прервали?

— Типа того. Но у меня хотя бы было право голоса в этой истории, Питер. Старик мог бы придумать мне какое-нибудь ужасное прозвище, может, и не одно, но в итоге я, по крайней мере, оказался прекрасным парнем, который ждал тебя и тосковал буквально пять лет, пока ты не вернулся…

Питер закатил глаза.

— Как будто кто-то в это поверит.

— Этому есть официальное подтверждение, детка. Зайди в Интернет. Почитай таблоиды. Юный Тони Старк бросил бизнес на целых пять лет, потому что ждал, пока его малыш вернётся.

— Мишель права: мы отвратительны.

— Заткнись, тебе ж это нравится.

— Нет, нравится, конечно. Правда, но это просто… невероятно отвратительно… Меня бы стошнило, будь это чья-нибудь любовная история.

— Тогда хорошо, что она наша.

— Ага, хорошо. — Питер вновь принялся рассматривать фотографии в своём телефоне. — Только одна проблемка… как же завещание и Морган?

— Питер… пораскинь мозгами. Ты же знаешь, что на момент смерти у Старика оставалось сорок миллиардов долларов, не считая неликвидные активы типа акций и недвижимости. Можешь разделить сорок пополам, и всё равно останешься непристойно богатым. Морган особо ничего не теряет. Нет, конечно, ей достанется не всё, но ей от этого хуже не будет. Более того, у неё теперь появился старший брат, который, чёрт возьми, убьёт любого, кто хоть пальцем её тронет…

— Два старших брата. Два. — Питер указал на себя, а затем на Тони. — Я за Морган убью.

— Договорились.

Питер улыбнулся.

— А как насчёт мисс Поттс?

— Она может остаться гендиром «Старк Индастриз», мне всё равно. Я никогда не хотел заниматься подобным, а у неё это офигенно получается, как я посмотрю. Так что, да, Пепс управляет компанией. Я лишь займу место Старика в НИОКР, потому что только там мне действительно нравится работать. Когда Морган вырастет, она может делать всё, что захочет. Работать со мной. Работать с Пепс. Стать инструктором подводного плавания… решать ей. Никто не будет ей мешать.

— Наверное, это совсем неплохо…

— Я не хочу рушить ребёнку жизнь. Она милашка. Я люблю её… но опекать её не собираюсь. Я не готов к такой ответственности. Пока. О! И, конечно, твоя стажировка в «Старк Индастриз» никуда не денется. Ты даже будешь работать с главой НИОКР…

Питер закатил глаза.

— Да, я так беспокоился, что ты не захочешь, чтобы я околачивался рядом с тобой…

— Ну, повод для беспокойства у тебя есть, Красавчик. Ты чертовски сексуален, спору нет, но иногда ты немного отвлекаешь…

— Постой-постой-постой. Я отвлекаю? Я. Тот, кто постоянно отвлекает? Я?

— Да, примерно в половине случаев. — Питер поджал губы, обдумывая слова Тони, и кивнул.  
— Точнее почти всегда.

— Угу.

Тишина.

— А, кхм… НИОКР и «Старк Индастриз» — это всё, что ты возьмёшь на себя?

— Ты к тому, что я должен ещё взять на себя Железного человека?

— Да.

Тони потянулся за телефоном Питера, взял его и начал что-то вводить в поисковик, а затем развернул его к Питеру экраном.

— Старик — грёбаный ублюдок…

— О. Боже. Не говори, что они называют тебя…

— Железный парень. Да. Как будто Юты и Юнцы недостаточно унизительны.

— О боже, это величайший день в моей жизни! — Питер завалился на бок и схватился за живот, смеясь так сильно, что у него на глазах выступили слёзы. — Железный парень! О господи!

— Не смешно. Знаешь, сколько мне придётся уговаривать людей не называть меня «парнем», а выбрать что-то менее утончённое?

— Могло быть и хуже. Он мог сказать, что не хочет, чтобы ты носил броню Железного человека…

— Нет, он не хочет, чтобы ты и весь мир остались без должной защиты. Он даже дал мне парочку указаний напоследок, пока мы не разошлись. Хочешь, расскажу?

Питер неистово закивал, вновь усевшись и подавшись вперёд, ему не терпелось услышать последние указания своего мудрого наставника.

— Будет тяжело без Нат, Кэпа и Старика, но мы справимся. В мире теперь есть «мученики». Герои, которые погибли, чтобы спасти нас всех. Если население когда-либо отбросит свой цинизм по отношению к супергероям и откажется от таких вещей, как Заковианский договор, то только сейчас. Время заставить мир прислушаться к нам. Такие люди, как Росс, против, но мы должны заставить их нас услышать. Больше никаких обвинений в сторону тех, кто самовольно идёт на смерть, чтобы защитить других. Хватит притворяться, что все битвы однозначно несут разрушения. Хватит. Мы нужны им, Танос это доказал, и пока ещё не совсем поздно… реально не поздно… мы не должны терять время и сидеть сложа руки, пока власти дерут друг другу глотки из-за того, чего не понимают. Мы должны принять этот подарок, который вручил нам Старик, и действовать. Мы не будем одни. У нас есть доктор Беннер, Бартон, Тор. И у нас есть Старик… если дела пойдут плохо, очень плохо, он направит нас на нужный путь. Он же теперь бог, я не сомневаюсь, что он найдёт способ вернуться, если или когда понадобится нам…

— Да, в этом он хорош…

— Послушай, Пит, ты хотел быть Мстителем… это не та команда, к которой ты наверняка хотел примкнуть… но она нуждается в тебе. Поможешь мне собрать её, Красавчик? Мне нужно быть святошей, чтобы не потерять доверие. Старик сказал, что это просто необходимо. Так что Железному человеку нужен бойскаут, который будет следить, чтобы тот не пошёл по кривой дорожке… и раз у тебя нет никаких скелетов в шкафу…

Питер разразился смехом, мотнув головой и закатив глаза.

— У пауков вообще нет скелета…

— Фу, это даже для тебя ужасно…

— Ой, ладно тебе, Юнец, ты же не против.

— Не называй меня так…

— А как тебя называть, Железный парень?

— Я точно сбегу от тебя обратно в девяносто второй…

— Ты никогда не сможешь меня бросить, можешь даже не пытаться меня запугать.

— Ох, я не хочу тебя запугивать, Красавчик. У нас есть ещё время, пока Мэй тебя не хватится, да? Потому что я хочу сделать с тобой кое-что другое, нежели чем запугать…

В Сердце Вселенной в нескольких световых годах от них Тони Старк наконец насладился одержанной победой над Камнями Бесконечности, потому что теперь все, кого он любил, были в порядке.

Все были в безопасности.

Всем было хорошо.

Счастливый конец.

Всё так, как и должно быть.

По крайней мере, сейчас…

***

— По-прежнему ничего?

Ричард вымученно простонал и, откинувшись на стул, запустил руку в тёмные кудри, в которых уже виднелись седые пряди.

— Как всегда, ничего, Мэри.

— Это тоже уже что-то.

Ричард с сомнением посмотрел на жену, но коротко улыбнулся.

— Ты права. Продолжим подавать сигнал бедствия, и, может, однажды кто-то его услышит.

Мэри положила руки Ричарду на плечи и легонько их сжала.

— Мы никогда не сдадимся, Ричард Паркер. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё. Нет ничего невозможного…

— Пока мы боремся, — закончил Ричард, притягивая Мэри в объятия. — Жаль, что мы никогда не увидим того парня Старка. Уверен, он был бы рад услышать, что его совет произвёл на тебя такое впечатление, что стал твоей личной мантрой, Мэри.

— Настолько, что мы назвали сына в его честь…

Ричард помрачнел.

— Мы ещё увидим его, Ричард. Питера. Мы ещё его увидим.

— Он уже, наверное, взрослый, Мэри… Мы столько потеряли…

Мэри сморгнула слёзы.

— Знаю, милый, но у него впереди ещё целая жизнь, как и у нас. Мы найдём выход, обещаю. Должно быть… мы просто должны не терять веру, и мы найдём выход.

— Да, и перехитрить злого миллиардера-тирана-плейбоя, раз уж такое дело…


End file.
